


Der eine Moment

by Kaffeetante



Category: Großstadtrevier
Genre: Crime, F/M, Humor, Love
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2018-12-25 11:13:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 28,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12034716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaffeetante/pseuds/Kaffeetante
Summary: Ein nächtlicher Spezialeinsatz und seine Folgen. Dirk und die Küppers kommen sich deutlich näher, was nicht ohne Konsequenzen bleibt.





	1. Ein Tag wie jeder andere

**Author's Note:**

> Kommentare und konstruktive Kritik ist herzlich willkommen. Die Story spielt in der 24. bzw. 25. Staffel

Es war Freitagmorgen und fast jeder war in Gedanken schon im Wochenende. Hannes Krabbe summte fröhlich vor sich hin und freute sich bereits jetzt auf den Feierabend. Er würde heute Abend noch ins Alte Land fahren, weil sein Cousin morgen Richtfest feierte. Wahrscheinlich würde es ein ziemliches Gelage werden, aber Hannes freute sich über jede Gelegenheit, Familie und Freunde aus seiner Jugend zu treffen.

  
„Nicky, was machst Du denn Schönes am Wochenende?"; fragte er seine Kollegin, die am Schreibtisch hinter ihm saß und in einer Akte las.

Sie blickte auf „Nicht viel... Geige spielen... vielleicht“, antwortete sie vage und stützte den Kopf auf die Hände. „Mal sehen...“, fügte sie dann hinzu.

Weiter kam sie nicht, denn Hannes schnitt ihr das Wort ab. „Ich fahr´ ins Alte Land. Mein Cousin hat Richtfest.“ er rieb sich die Hände und grinste.“Das wird sicher wieder ein feucht-fröhliches Gelage.. ich sollte mir eigentlich Urlaub nehmen am Montag!“ überlegte er dann laut.

„Das ist doch toll. Dann wünsch ich Dir viel Spaß und trink nicht soviel!“ entgegnete Nicky und zwinkerte.

„Ich doch nicht!“ gab Hannes im Brustton der Überzeugung zurück. „Nie!“

Nicky musste sich das Schmunzeln verkneifen und widmete sich wieder ihrer Akte als Harry und Mads betraten die Wache. Zusammen, was Krabbe sofort auffiel.

“Guten Morgen!“ begrüßte er seine Kollegen fröhlich.

„Guten Morgen“, gab Harry zurück und von Mads kam ein verhaltenes „Moin“. Harry musterte Krabbe, der einen den Eindruck erweckte, als wäre er total aufgekratzt.

„Was ist denn mit Dir los, Krabbe?“ fragte sie schließlich misstrauisch.

„Och nichts, ich fahre nur heute Abend ins Alte Land. Mein Cousin feiert Richtfest“, antwortete er wie aus der Pistole geschossen, als hätte er nur darauf gewartet, dass ihn jemand fragte und machte eine bezeichnende Geste.

„Ihr wisst schon, wenn die Leute auf´m Dorf feiern!“ er zwinkerte und Harry schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf. Sie folgte Mads in ihr gemeinsames Büro.

  
Dirk saß am Schreibtisch hinter Nicky, über eine Akte gebeugt und hatte die Unterhaltung über Hannes´ Wochenendplanung mitgehört. Er schüttelte den Kopf. Typisch Krabbe, wenn er was zu erzählen hatte, dann erzählte er es jedem und übertrieb maßlos.

„Dann hau mal rein heute Abend, Krabbe!“ murmelte er.

Hannes strahlte ihn an: „Werde ich machen, Dirk. Das wird bestimmt ganz toll!“

Die allmorgendliche Dienstbesprechung war für gewöhnlich alles andere als spannend. Frau Küppers informierte über die Geschehnisse der vergangenen Nacht und alles, was aus der B-Schicht noch nicht aufgeklärt war. Außerdem gab es oft neue Fälle, die morgens auf ihrem Schreibtisch gelandet waren und die sie dann an ihr Team verteilte.

Frau Küppers stand hinter ihrem Schreibtisch und lächelte alle freundlich an. Wie immer trug sie einen Anzug, darunter eine Weste und hatte die Haare streng hochgesteckt. Auch die Tatsache, dass der Sommer in Hamburg Einzug hielt und die Temperaturen am Vortag schon über die 30° geklettert waren, änderte daran nichts. Sie musterte ihre Mitarbeiter für einen Augenblick. Mad Thomsen, der Kollege aus Dänemark, lehnte sich mit verschränkten Armen an den Schrank im hinteren Ende des Raumes. Harry, Frau Möller, stand daneben, die Hände lässig in den Hosentaschen, sie schaute die Chefin erwartungsvoll an. Nicky Beck hatte sich auf einen der Stühle gesetzt und wartete gespannt auf das, was da kam. Sie hatte die Hände im Schoß gefaltet. Hannes Krabbe stand neben Nicky und versuchte, sich nicht gegen den Tisch zu lehnen, weil er kurz zuvor herausgefunden hatte, dass der Tisch dann nachgab und mit einem Lauten Geräusch über den Boden rutschte. Dirk Matthies saß wie immer auf dem Sideboard, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. Ihm sah man den Sommer an, das Hemd war ein paar Knöpfe weiter offen, als es sich für einen Polizisten eigentlich gehörte und die Krawatte fehlte völlig. Frau Küppers seufzte innerlich, sie hatte es schon vor einer ganzen Weile aufgegeben, ihn auf die korrekte Kleiderordnung der Hamburger Polizei hinzuweisen.

„Ich wünsche Ihnen allen einen guten Morgen“, begann sie umgehend. "Ich fasse mich kurz, damit Sie alle möglichst schnell wieder an die Arbeit gehen können. In der Nachtschicht war es relativ ruhig. Ein paar Ruhestörungen wegen eines Straßenfestes, zwei Handtaschendiebstähle auf dem Hans-Albers-Platz – die Diebe hat die B-Schicht schon festgenommen und die obligatorische Schlägerei in der Herbertstrasse hatten wir auch. Ansonsten war es ruhig“ , sie machte eine Pause.

„Haben Sie noch etwas?“ fragte Sie schließlich Ihre Mitarbeiter und schaute in die Runde. Als niemand antwortete, straffte Sie die Schultern und holte tief Luft. „Dann habe ich noch etwas“, begann sie, „und ja, es tut mir auch leid und ich weiß auch, dass wir kurz vor dem Wochenende stehen“, sagte sie entschuldigend. „Es gibt da diese neue Nobel-Diskothek, Melbourne mit Namen. Sie gehört einem Engländer, Thomas Hawthorne. Sie kennen seinen Namen bestimmt. Drogen, Glücksspiel und Prostitution. Die Kollegen vom 12. und 15. haben ihn schon mehrmals festgenommen, konnten ihm aber nichts beweisen. Und weil er Engländer ist, ist die Rechtslage auch nicht ganz so einfach“ , sie seufzte. „Für heute Abend ist eine Razzia dort geplant...“, noch während sie sprach, stöhnten ihre Mitarbeiter im Chor auf. „Ich weiß, wie Sie sich fühlen“, unterbrach sie sich selbst, “ Für mich ist so eine Doppelschicht auch kein Spaß. Aber wir sind nun mal die einzigen, die er höchstwahrscheinlich noch nicht kennt, weil wir bisher das große Glück hatten, dass er noch nicht bei uns im Kommissariat saß,“ fuhr sie fort und holte zwischendrin Luft. „Ich kann Sie nicht zwingen, aber ich würde mich freuen, wenn ich auf sie zählen könnte“, sagte sie dann und schaute in die Gesichter ihrer Mitarbeiter. „Ansonsten erwarte ich natürlich eine gute Entschuldigung“, fügte sie erwartungsvoll hinzu.

„Das Los der Kinderlosen“ , maulte Harry und schüttelte den Kopf. So hatte Sie sich den Freitagabend nicht vorgestellt.

„Frau Küppers, ich kann leider nicht!“ sprudelte es aus Hannes Krabbe hervor. „Ich fahre übers Wochenende ins alte Land und muss schon heute Abend los. Familienfeier, Frau Küppers, sie verstehen das doch sicher. Ich kann da jetzt auch nicht absagen“, er schaute verzeifelt drein und sah die Küppers mit seinem schönsten Hundeblick an. „Ehrlich, das geht echt nicht!“

  
Alle Kollegen mit Ausnahme von Nicky rollten kollektiv die Augen.

„Hätte mich auch gewundert, Krabbe“, murmelte Dirk nicht eben leise und so, dass es jeder mitbekam. Er fing den strafenden Blick seiner Vorgesetzten auf.

„Gut Herr Krabbe, dann sind Sie entschuldigt“, entgegnete die Küppers und versuchte, so gut es ging, die Victory-Faust von Hannes zu ignorieren. Wenn Blicke töten könnten, hätten ihn seine Kollegen ohnehin binnen weniger Sekunden umgebracht. Er schaute pikiert in die Runde.

„Ja, was? Ich kann da doch nichts für. Ich kann das jetzt auch nicht mehr absagen“, verteidigte er sich. Harry schüttelte enttäuscht den Kopf. Irgendwer murmelte leise das Wort „Kameradenschwein“ und der dänische Akzent verriet, dass es Mads war.

„Herr Thomsen!“, maßregelte ihn Frau Küppers und rief Ihr Team zur Ruhe.

„Noch jemand, der heute Abend schon andere Pläne hat?“ fragte sie in die Runde. „Frau Möller?“

„Ich bin dabei“ Harry nickte, auch wenn sie überhaupt keine Lust hatte. Mads legte ihr beruhigend eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Herr Thomsen?“

  
„Ja, ich auch.“

  
Frau Küppers Blick blieb an Nicky hängen.

„Frau Beck?“ sie sah die junge Frau fragend an. Nicky war noch in der Ausbildung und es war immer etwas riskant mit ganz jungen Kollegen bei solchen Einsätzen.“Klar bin ich dabei!“ antwortete Nicky enthusiastisch und strahlte über das ganze Gesicht. Endlich mal eine willkommene Abwechslung zum langweiligen Außendienst. Und dann noch so etwas Spannendes wie eine Diskotheken-Razzia!

  
„Herr Matthies, was ist mit Ihnen?“ Frau Küppers schaute ihn durchdringend an.

Er hob den Blick. „Ja, muss wohl“, antwortete er genervt. Natürlich musste das wohl. War ja sein Job.

„Dann ist ja alles geklärt!“ Die strengen Züge waren wieder aus ihrem Gesicht gewichen und sie lächelte freundlich.

„Zur Einteilung heute Abend: Frau Beck, Sie fahren mit Frau Möller und Herrn Thomsen“, wandte sie sich an Nicky und sah anschließend auch Harry und Mads an. Alle drei nickten.

„Herr Matthies, weil Frau Bergmann Urlaub hat, fahren Sie mit mir“ fuhr sie fort. Dirk nickte ebenfalls. Auch das noch, mit der Küppers in einem Wagen!

„Und noch etwas...“, sie machte eine kurze Pause und musterte ihre Mitarbeiter sehr sorgfältig, einen nach dem Anderen. „Das ist eine Nobel-Diskothek. Ich erwarte von Ihnen angemessene Kleidung. Keine Jeans, keine Kapuzenpullis und auch keine Turnschuhe!“ sie schaute Harry und Mads eindringlich an.

„Ja klar, wir können uns auch gut anziehen“, grinste Mads und schaute Harry an.

„Ob wir das wollen ist eine andere Frage“ murmelte diese. Das hatte ihr gerade noch gefehlt! Harry bevorzugte er den Casual Look, Hauptsache bequem und praktisch. War ja auch besser, wenn man als Zivilfahnder mal rennen musste. Auch Dirk stöhnte laut und vernehmlich auf, als Frau Küppers ihn ansprach.

„Herr Matthies, das gilt auch für Sie. Ich würde Sie bitten, heute Abend ihre Lederjacke mal zu Hause zu lassen“, wandte sie sich an ihn und blickte im ins Gesicht. Er starrte stur zurück. So leicht kam sie ihm nicht damit davon.

„Frau Küppers, wenn Sie Glück haben, lasse ich die Jacke im Auto“, antwortete er stur und grinste schief.

„Wie Sie meinen, Herr Matthies“ Frau Küppers gab auf und wich seinem Blick aus. Dieser Sturkopf musste auch immer das letzte Wort haben. Sie atmete hörbar erleichtert aus und wandte sich noch mal an ihr komplettes Team:

„ Dann wäre das jetzt auch geklärt. Wir treffen uns heute Abend um 20h hier. Bis dahin wünsche ich Ihnen einen schönen und erfolgreichen Tag“, sie machte eine Pause, „Ich danke Ihnen.“ Zufrieden nahm sie wieder hinter ihrem Schreibtisch Platz und wartete darauf, dass ihre Mitarbeiter das Büro verließen.

Dirk war froh darüber, dass der Freitag recht schnell vergangen war und obwohl er den Innendienst hasste, hatte er es geschafft, den Stapel mit seinen noch unfertigen Berichten abzuarbeiten. Manchmal war Innendienst eben doch zu etwas gut. Da Anna Urlaub hatte, durfte er nicht alleine auf Streife und war sozusagen gezwungen, Innendienst zu machen. Heute hatten sich zwei Gelegenheiten gegeben, in denen er mit Nicky raus durfte. Zwei Blechschäden, aber da gerade niemand da war, musste er raus und konnte Nicky mitnehmen. Er hätte natürlich auch mit Krabbe ´rausfahren können, aber dazu hatte er keine Lust. Nicht heute. Krabbe hatte sich mal wieder wie ein Kameradenschwein benommen. Und auf der anderen Seite machte es Spaß, zu sehen, wie Nicky sich freute, wenn sie mit auf Streife durfte. Und es hatte den angenehmen Nebeneffekt, dass sie ihre Berichte auch anschließend gleich selbst schrieb.

Irgendwann nahte auch an diesem Tag der Feierabend und auch wenn es in diesem Fall kein richtiger Feierabend war, so war es immerhin eine Verschnaufpause. Und eine angenehme Dusche nach einem heißen Tag war zeitlich auch noch drin.

Nachdem Hannes Krabbe seine Uniform gegen Zivilkleidung getauscht hatte, verabschiedete er sich übertrieben freundlich von seinen Kollegen und zog laut pfeifend („Muss ich denn zum Städtele hinaus“) von dannen. Die Blicke seiner Kollegen durchbohrten seinen Rücken wie Pfeile, aber prallten wirkungslos an ihm ab. Während Krabbe heute Abend bei seinem Cousin im Alten Land den einen oder auch den anderen selbst gebrannten Apfelkorn trinken würde, würde der Rest seiner Kollegen eine Diskothek auseinander nehmen. Das war nun mal der Job.

Harry zog ihre Jacke an und knallte ihre Spindtür genervt zu.

„Bis später“, verabschiedete sie sich von den Kollegen.

Mads nickte ihr zu „Bis später!“ Nicky stand strahlend, fröhlich und voller Tatendrang vor ihrem Spind, war aber vernünftig genug, nichts zu sagen. Was für sie etwas Besonderes war, war für ihre Kollegen langweilige Routine und ein missglückter Abend. Aber Nicky war auch klug genug, das zu wissen, zu schweigen und sich nicht bei den Kollegen unbeliebt zu machen. Sie fragte sich, wie es wohl sein würde, wenn sie erst mal so lange im Dienst war wie die anderen und ob sie dann auch nur noch entnervt von allem sein würde, was den Tag irgendwie durcheinander brachte und den Feierabend nach hinten verschob.

„Ich geh dann mal.. bis nachher“, sie schulterte ihre Tasche und verließ den Bereitschaftsraum

Auch Mads und Dirk verließen die Wache. Während Mads auf sein Fahrrad stieg und davon radelte, stieg Dirk in seinen schwarzen Mercedes. Auch er war düsterer Stimmung und hatte absolut keinen Bock auf die Aktion heute Abend. Und das auch noch an einem Freitag! Aber Dienst war nun mal Dienst und er war niemand, der sich Ausreden einfallen lies, um um solche Aktionen herum zu kommen. Außerdem war die Küppers eine gute Chefin und machte einen guten Job. Sie stand auch hinter dem Team wenn es drauf an kam und dann stand das Team natürlich auch hinter ihr. So jemanden lies man einfach nicht hängen. Vor allem nicht... seine Gedanken glitten ab, so schnell, dass er sie nicht unter Kontrolle halten konnte. Er schüttelte den Kopf, startete den Motor, kurbelte das Fenster ein Stück herunter und schaltete das Radio ein.


	2. Showtime

Als Dirk die Wache gegen halb acht betrat, war noch niemand seiner Kollegen da. Die B-Schicht tat ihren Dienst wie an jedem anderen Abend auch, aber es schien außergewöhnlich ruhig zu sein. Das änderte sich sicher noch. Dirk kannte Freitagabende und wusste, dass es hier am Wochenende spätestens bei Sonnenuntergang zuging wie in einem Irrenhaus. Jede Woche. Touristen, Einheimische, Durchgeknallte und der kleine Mann von nebenan.

Auch Frau Küppers ließ scheinbar auf sich warten. Ihr Auto hatte er draußen noch nicht gesehen. Harry, Mads und Nicky waren aber auch noch nicht da. Er wanderte durch den Bereitschaftsraum und schloss seinen Spind auf, um seine Jacke dort zu verstauen. Er hatte überlegt, ob er sie nicht doch einfach heute Abend mitnehmen sollte, nur um die Küppers zu ärgern, aber hatte sich schließlich doch dagegen entschieden. Man ärgerte sie besser nicht.

Er hängte die Jacke sorgsam auf einen Bügel und warf einen Blick in den Spiegel, der in der Tür von seinem Spind hing. Er hatte sich Mühe gegeben, trug eine schwarze Hose, ein helles Hemd und das Sakko hatte er so dabei. Brauchte man bei den sommerlichen Temperaturen ja nicht wirklich. Er hoffte nur, dass der Schuppen keinen Krawattenzwang hatte, dann wäre er aufgeschmissen.

Die Tür zum Gemeinschaftsraum wurde energisch aufgerissen und Frau Küppers stand im Türrahmen. Er drehte sich um und starrte sie unwillkürlich an. Er schluckte. Sie sah so anders aus als sonst. Offene Haare, das kleine Schwarze und die High Heels veränderten sie sehr. Sie wirkte weicher und weiblicher. Er hatte sie bisher nur sehr selten mit offenen Haaren gesehen, immer nur zu privaten Gelegenheiten. Unwillkürlich erinnerte er sich daran, als sie ihn eines Abends besucht hatte, weil sie ihm etwas über den potentiellen Stalker ihrer Mutter mitteilen wollte, und der Wind hatte ihre Haare zerzaust. Er schob den Gedanken ganz schnell wieder beiseite. Nicht jetzt, nicht hier und eigentlich sowieso nicht!

„Herr Matthies“, sie musterte ihn wohlwollend von oben bis unten und lächelte.

„Danke, dass Sie sich an meine Anweisungen gehalten haben!“ Bevor er zu einer Antwort ansetzen konnte sagte sie: „Sie sehen gut aus.“ Er lächelte und schloss endlich die Tür von seinem Spind.  
„Danke, Frau Küppers, Sie aber auch!“ Er zwinkerte ihr zu und erntete einen irritierten Blick.

Inzwischen war auch Nicky eingetrudelt. Schick in Schale geworfen. Als er sie sah, musste er einfach anerkennend pfeifen. Sie hatte ein schlichtes blaues Kleid angezogen, die Haare hochgesteckt und trug dunkelblaue Pumps. Das Kleid hatte sie mit einem Seidenschal aufgepeppt. Niemand hatte Nicky bisher so gehen. Frau Küppers strahlte und Nicky sah sie verunsichert an.

„Frau Küppers, geht das so?“ sie sah an sich herunter und schaute ihre Chefin fragend an.

Die Küppers grinste: „Aber natürlich geht das so, Frau Beck!“ bestätigte sie dann. „Sehr gut!“ fügte sie dann hinzu. „So kommen Sie garantiert ´rein!“

Nicky rutschte das Herz in die Hose. Sie hatte gar nicht darüber nachgedacht, dass Sie vielleicht nicht am Türsteher vorbei kommen würde und fühlte sich jetzt noch unsicherer.

Dirk legte ihr die Hand auf die Schulter „Das wird schon!“ sagte er aufmunternd.

Harry und Mads waren gemeinsam gekommen und parkten vor dem Polizeigebäude. Harry hatte Mads abgeholt, weil dieser nicht unbedingt in seinem besten Anzug mit dem Fahrrad fahren wollte. Mads grinste Harry an.

„Du wirst sehen, das wird ein lustiger Abend“, sagte er aufmunternd und machte ihr ein Kompliment. „Du siehst sehr schön aus!“

„Ach was!“ sie blickte verlegen an sich herunter, als sie aus dem Auto stieg. Sie trug das dunkelgrüne Kleid, dass sie sich für die Hochzeit ihrer Cousine gekauft hatte. Fast schon etwas overdressed aber in Sachen Abendgarderobe konnte ihr Kleiderschrank nicht wirklich punkten. Naja, mit den Stiefeln und Lederjacke wirkte es dann doch wieder irgendwie leger. Sie hoffte, die Küppers würde ihr wegen der Lederjacke nicht aufs Dach steigen, aber das klassische kleine Schwarze war einfach nicht so ihres. Mads hatte sich richtig in Schale geworfen und trug einen grauen Anzug. Eng geschnitten, figurbetont an den richtigen Stellen und dazu ein weißes T-Shirt, der Klassiker schlechthin. Gefiel Harry sehr gut. Sie schaute ihn immer wieder heimlich von der Seite an. Er grinste und legte den Arm um sie, als sie das Gebäude betraten. Harry seufzte und lies es geschehen. Warum denn auch nicht?

Im Büro von Frau Küppers hatten sich die selben Menschen versammelt wie heute morgen. Nur Hannes Krabbe fehlte. Frau Küppers musterte ihre Mitarbeiter und war positiv überrascht. Kleider machten eben doch Leute. Sie musste unfreiwillig grinsen. Frau Möller sah so verloren in ihrer Kleidung aus, ähnlich wie ihrer Polizeiuniform, wenn Sie sie dann mal trug. Frau Küppers räusperte sich und holte Luft, die Akte von Thomas Hawthorne in der Hand.

„Ich danke Ihnen, dass Sie so zahlreich erschienen sind und auch meiner Bitte nach angemessener Garderobe nachgekommen sind“, sie erläuterte kurz die Vorgehensweise des Abends.

„Frau Beck, Sie fahren mit Frau Möller und Herrn Thomsen“, sie sah Nicky und diese strahlte.

„Gerne“.

„Herr Matthies, Sie fahren mit mir!“

„Und wieso fährt Nicky mit uns und nicht mit Ihnen?“ wollte Mads wissen.

Er hatte sich auf ein Bisschen Zweisamkeit mit Harry gefreut, auch wenn es sich nur um eine kurze Autofahrt ans andere Ende der Stadt handelte.

„Weil Herr Matthies und ich einen anderen Eingang nehmen und Sie sich wie alle anderen Gäste anstellen werden“ wurde seine Frage prompt beantwortet. Frau Küppers hatte bereits mit Widerstand von Herrn Thomsen gerechnet, verständlich. Dirk runzelte die Stirn und schaute sie an.

„Herr Matthies, sie sind stadtbekannt wie ein bunter Hund. Ich gehe doch nicht das Risiko ein, dass Sie noch jemand von den Türstehern erkennt!“ erklärte sie sich dann. Sie griff nach Mantel und Tasche.

„Los geht’s. Die Kollegen vom BKA sind sicher auch schon da!“ forderte sie ihr Team auf.

„Ach und eins noch“, sie schaute alle nacheinander an. „Keine Alleingänge!“ wenn wir ihn nicht kriegen, kriegen wir ihn eben nicht. Es bringt sich keiner von Ihnen in Gefahr. Die Aufgabe lautet, sich umschauen und Informationen sammeln, haben wir uns verstanden?“

Harry, Nicky und Mads nickten synchron.

Dirk schloss sich an. „Natürlich Frau Küppers, was denken Sie denn von uns?“

„Nur das Beste, Herr Matthies“, sie machte eine Pause. „Vor allem von Ihnen.“


	3. Ungewöhnliche Maßnahmen

Auf der Fahrt zum Melbourne hatten sie nicht viel miteinander gesprochen. Als sie den Wagen startete, dröhnten laut die Stones aus den Lautsprechern. Dirk musste schmunzeln, denn er kannte das Lied nur zu gut „Let´s spend the night together“. Ihr schien das sichtlich peinlich zu sein, denn mit einer schnellen Handbewegung schaltete sie das Radio aus und fädelte den Wagen in den Straßenverkehr ein. Um diese Zeit war es tatsächlich voll auf den Straßen, am Freitagabend wollte scheinbar jeder feiern und auch jetzt musste man schon aufpassen, dass einem kein Betrunkener vor das Auto sprang. Dirk überlegte, ob er ein Gespräch anfangen sollte, ließ es aber dann doch sein, weil er nicht wirklich wusste, was er sagen sollte. Er beobachtete sie heimlich von der Seite während sie fuhr und sich auf den Verkehr konzentrierte. Ihr Rock war ein Bisschen nach oben gerutscht. Ihm wurde heiß. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein! Sie war seine Chefin! Er schaute konzentriert in die andere Richtung und verbot sich in diesem Moment alle weiteren Gedanken und Phantasien in ihre Richtung. Nach kurzer Zeit kamen sie an und fanden einen Parkplatz in Laufweite. Eigentlich wäre ein Taxi die bessere Alternative gewesen, aber das war jetzt auch nicht mehr zu ändern. Vielleicht wollte sie einfach gern ihr eigenes Auto dabei haben.

Sie kamen problemlos in den Club und wurden nicht mal durchsucht. Durch den Hintereingang, weil, wie sich später herausstellte, noch jemand der Küppers einen Gefallen schuldig war. Dirk fragte sich, ob sie den Hintereingang tatsächlich gewählt hatte, weil sie Angst hatte, dass einer der Türsteher ihn erkennen könnte oder ob er einfach schon ein Bisschen zu alt war für diesen Club und die Kontrolle an der Tür möglicherweise gar nicht bestanden hätten. Sie hingegen hätte da sicherlich keine Probleme gehabt...

Das „Melbourne“ war ein ausgefallener Club mit Mobiliar und Dekoration im viktorianischen Stil. Alles wirkte etwas pompös und überladen. Samt und Brokat zierten die Wände und Möbel. Der Schnitt der Diskothek war eher klassisch. Im vorderen Teil waren verschiedene Tanzflächen und im hinteren die Bar und Sitzgelegenheiten. Von stylischen Tischen mittendrin für die schönen Menschen, die gesehen werden wollten bis hin zu etwas versteckten Tischen für Gäste, die lieber ungestört sein mochten oder möglicherweise etwas zu verheimlichen hatten. Neben der Bar war eine Tür mir der Aufschrift „privat“. Zum Glück war im hinteren Teil die Musik nicht so laut, so dass man sich zumindest noch gut unterhalten konnte.

Während Mads, Harry und Nicky noch draußen in der Schlange standen und hofften, ohne Probleme durchgewunken zu werden, hatten sie sich schon mit Getränken versorgt und steuerten auf eine etwas abgelegene Sitzecke zu. Von hier aus hatte man Blick auf die Bar, auf den Gang zu den Toiletten und konnte auch noch ein Stückchen von der Tanzfläche im Nachbarraum beobachten. Außerdem war die Sitzecke im Halbdunkeln gelegen, so dass man sie nicht sofort sehen konnte. Dirk setzte sich auf eine herumstehende Couch und fragte sich, ob er jemals wieder von alleine hochkommen würde. Es war zwar einigermaßen bequem aber schon verdammt niedrig. Frau Küppers setzte sich neben ihn und ließ ihren Blick durch den Raum schweifen. Sie nippte an ihrem alkoholfreien Cocktail (mit Schirmchen wie er schmunzelnd feststellte) und er hatte sein Bier vor sich auf den Tisch gestellt. Das Bier kostete hier fast zehn Euro.Er fragte sich, ob die Flasche vergoldet war. Die Spesenabrechnung freute sich sicherlich.

Frau Küppers schien perfekt mit der Umgebung zu verschmelzen. Sie fiel hier zwischen all den hippen Menschen überhaupt nicht auf, während er sich vorkam, wie ein bunter Hund. Er hoffte inständig, dass Olli Schwacke ihm nicht noch mal über den Weg laufen würde. Sie hatten den schlaksigen Hünen vorhin kurz in der Nähe der Bar gesehen. Er hatte seinen Augen kaum getraut. Ausgerechnet Schwacke, hier! Das fehlte noch! Schwacke zog Schwierigkeiten geradezu magisch an. Olli hatte ihn zum Glück nicht gesehen und Frau Küppers kannte er nicht. Es fehlte gerade noch, dass Olli den ganzen Einsatz auffliegen ließ, weil er Dirk erkannte! Das wäre typisch für ihn und zudem äußerst ungünstig. Zum Glück saßen sie jetzt etwas abseits und verschmolzen, wie Dirk hoffte, mit der Dunkelheit im hinteren Teil des Raumes. Hinten gab es nur indirekte Beleuchtung, aber man konnte dennoch genug von hier sehen.

Er schaute durch den Raum und beobachtete die anderen Gäste, versuchte, Mads, Harry und Nicky in der Menge auszumachen, konnte sie aber nirgends entdecken. Wahrscheinlich standen sie noch draußen in der Schlange oder diskutierten mit den Türstehern.  
Sein Blick blieb an der Küppers hängen. Sie starrte gedankenverloren in den Raum und nippte am Strohhalm ihres Cocktails. „Fast wie ein Date“, ging es ihm durch den Kopf. Sie lächelte ihn an, er fühlte sich ertappt. Ihm wurde schon wieder heiß und er räusperte sich, nippte hektisch an seinem Bier.

„Frau Küppers?“

„Herr Matthies?“

„Waren Sie schon mal hier?“ fragte er.

„Nein, wie kommen Sie denn darauf?“

„Och“, er zuckte mit den Schultern „Na weil Sie durch den Hintereingang ´reingekommen sind und die Türsteher einfach umgangen haben“, antwortete er.

Sie schüttelte mit dem Kopf.

„Da war mir noch jemand einen Gefallen schuldig“,gab sie zu.

„Oder hätten Sie lieber mit den anderen Kollegen draußen in der Schlange gestanden?“ fragte sie dann.

Er zuckte mit den Achseln. „Is´ ja trocken draußen“, antwortete er scherzhaft. Als sie eine Augenbraue hob fügte er dann ernster und mit Nachdruck „Natürlich nicht!“ hinzu.

Frau Küppers hob unauffällig den Kopf. Frau Beck hatte scheinbar Einlass bekommen. Sie saß alleine an einer Sitzecke ziemlich in der Mitte des Raumes und wirkte etwas verloren. Sie nippte an ihrer Cola, spielte mit ihrem Glas und schaute nachdenklich durch den Raum.

Mads und Harry standen noch draußen in der Schlange, sie hatten beschlossen, sich nicht zusammen anzustellen und so stand Nicky ein ganzes Stückchen weiter vorne in der Schlange und war entsprechend auch früher eingelassen worden. Sie sah sich im Raum um. Von Dirk und der Küppers keine Spur.

„Ist alles in Ordnung mit Ihnen?“ fragte eine Stimme mit unverkennbar britischem Akzent. Der Akzent wirkte authentisch und nicht aufgesetzt. Sie sah auf. Vor ihr stand ein Mann. Vielleicht Anfang 40, dunkles kurzes Haar, freundliche Augen. Er trug ein schwarzes Hemd, enge dunkle Jeans und ein Sakko im Vintage Stil mit einer goldenen Bordüre da, wo normalerweise die Knöpfe saßen. Er passte in diesen Club wie einer dieser überladenen Sessel, die in jeder Ecke standen. Sie runzelte die Stirn, weil er ihr seltsam bekannt vorkam. „Ja, alles in Ordnung“, Nicky nickte und schenkte ihm ein scheues Lächeln.

„Ich bin Thomas!“ er streckte ihr die Hand entgegen und lächelte.

„Thomas Hawthorne. Mir gehört dieser Club. Und ich möchte, dass meine Gäste glücklich sind und eine schöne Zeit hier verbringen“, fügte er dann hinzu.

Nicky konnte es nicht fassen. Ausgerechnet sie wurde von ihm angesprochen! Ihr wurde heiß und sie überlegte fieberhaft, was sie jetzt tun sollte. Sie ergriff seine Hand und lächelte ihn an.

„Ni...“, sie überlegte einen kurzen Augenblick. Sicherlich war es keine gute Idee, ihm ihren richtigen Namen zu sagen. „Nina!“ sagte sie dann und dachte noch mal kurz nach. „Nina Krüger!“ stammelte sie. Etwas besseres war ihr auf die Schnelle wirklich nicht eingefallen. Sie musste sich unbedingt mal wieder bei Lothar melden fiel ihr plötzlich ein.

„Nina – hübscher Name“, gab er zurück. Sie hoffte, dass er ihr Stammeln nur als Nervosität empfand.

„Ja...“ sie grinste. „Fanden meine Eltern auch!“

„Bist Du alleine hier?“ fragte er dann neugierig.

„Nein“ antwortete sie. Dann fügte sie ein schnelles „Ja“ hinzu und nickte. Meine Freunde haben mich leider versetzt. Sie setzte eine enttäuschte Miene auf.

„Oh, das tut mir leid für dich“ kam von ihm zurück.

„Ist nicht schlimm, der Abend ist ja noch jung“, sie strich sich verlegen eine Haarsträhne aus der Stirn und ließ den Blick durch den Saal gleiten.

„Weißt Du was, ich glaube, ich zeige Dir ´was“ sagte er dann. „Vielleicht kann ich was tun, dass Du Dich besser fühlst“, fuhr er fort und bedeutete ihr, aufzustehen. Er legte den Arm um ihre Hüfte und sie versteifte sich für einen Moment. Eine sehr vertraute Geste. Anschließend führte er sie zu der Tür mit der Aufschrift privat.

Frau Küppers und Dirk konnten das Geschehen von ihrer Seite des Raumes recht gut beobachten. Frau Küppers hielt für einen Moment die Luft an, als sie sah, dass Hawthorne wie selbstverständlich den Arm um Nickys Hüfte gelegt hatte und mir ihr davon ging. Sie hoffte nur, dass die junge Frau jetzt keinen Fehler machte, aber sie hatte Vertrauen in die jüngere Kollegin. Sie schaute auf die Uhr und beugte sich zu Matthies vor

„Ich gebe ihr eine halbe Stunde, wenn sie bis dahin nicht wieder auftaucht, brechen wir ab“, sagte sie. Er nickte.

Inzwischen hatten sie auch Mads und Harry ausgemacht, die zwei Verliebte an der Bar mimten und sich angeregt unterhielten. Dabei ließen sie ihre Umgebung nicht aus den Augen. Es war ein offenes Geheimnis, dass die Beiden nicht nur Partner auf Streife waren, aber so lange es das Dienstliche nicht störte, schaute Frau Küppers auch darüber hinweg und drückte beide Augen zu. Sie hatte auch mal darüber nachgedacht, beide auf unterschiedliche Wagen zu setzen, aber Matthies hatte es ihr ausgeredet. Sie musste unwillkürlich an die Unterhaltung mit ihm denken. „Wir mögen uns doch, sehr sogar...“, hatte er gesagt und ihr dabei tief in die Augen geschaut. Sie seufzte und schob den Gedanken beiseite. Man musste die Dinge nicht noch mehr komplizieren als sie waren. Sah man ja an Thomsen und Möller, wo das hinführen konnte. Und überhaupt sollte man Privates und Berufliches voneinander trennen.

Gedankenverloren schob sie sich eine Haarsträhne hinters Ohr. Sie war in Alarmbereitschaft wegen Frau Beck und hoffte, dass die junge Frau alles im Griff hatte. Sie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und lehnte sich zurück, schlug die Beine übereinander und trommelte mit den Fingern auf die Oberarme. Sie würde es nicht zugeben, aber sie war nervös. Es konnte soviel schiefgehen und wenn sie die Sache abblasen mussten, dann war der ganze Abend umsonst.

Dirk beobachtete sie von der Seite.

„Frau Küppers, jetzt seien Sie doch nicht so nervös, Nicky macht das schon!“ sagte er beruhigend, lehnte sich ebenfalls zurück und sein Arm kam auf der Rückenlehne hinter ihr zum Liegen. Sie schien es einfach hinzunehmen.

„Wenn sie so steif und nervös sind, merkt doch jeder drei Meilen gegen den Wind, dass mit uns was nicht stimmt“, sagte er dann.  
Sie zuckte die Achseln

„Herr Matthies, ich bin nicht steif, ich bin nur aufmerksam. Das ist ein Unterschied. Aber ich mache mir auch Sorgen um Frau Beck. Das ist ihr erster Einsatz dieser Art und sie ist jetzt schon zehn Minuten da drin! “, entgegnete sie dann.

Sie saßen eine Weile still nebeneinander und beobachteten die Menschen um sie herum. Frau Küppers drehte sich zur Seite und hatte plötzlich Olli Schwacke unmittelbar in ihrem Sichtfeld. Er schien tatsächlich hier zu arbeiten. Sie war sich vorhin nicht sicher gewesen, denn er trug ein weißes Hemd und eine schwarze Hose und damit hätte er auch ein Gast sein können, aber jetzt war er damit beschäftigt, Tische abzuräumen und sauber zu machen.

Er stand plötzlich ziemlich nah und würde jeden Moment an ihren Tisch kommen. Noch war er mit dem Nachbartisch beschäftigt und konzentrierte sich darauf, die Tischplatte sauber zu wischen. Wenn er aufschaute, würde er sie beide sehen können. Sie schaute zu Matthies, er hatte scheinbar noch nichts bemerkt und überlegte fieberhaft, was sie jetzt tun sollte.

Frau Beck war immer noch nicht zurück gekommen; flüchten würde mehr Aufmerksamkeit auf sich ziehen als alles andere. Außerdem würden sie nicht mehr rechtzeitig weg kommen, bevor Schwacke sie entdeckte. Sie hatte eine Idee, holte tief Luft und dachte einen Moment nach. Sollte sie wirklich?

Wahrscheinlich besser, als wenn sie sich zum Gespött machte, weil sie sich von einem Kleinganoven wie Schwacke den Einsatz vermasseln ließ.

„Das ist jetzt auch egal!“ murmelte sie und bevor Dirk antworten konnte, kniete sie bereits über ihm, drängte sich an ihn und küsste ihn! Sein Hirn schaltete aus, zumindest für einen Moment. Die Küppers...saß auf seinem Schoss … und küsste ihn! Er hatte Schwacke nur noch aus den Augenwinkeln gesehen, nahm aber an, dass er näher gekommen war und sie für Ablenkung sorgte. Sie hatte schnell reagiert, das musste man ihr wirklich lassen! Die Frau hatte echt Nerven! Aber es fühlte sich gut an, musste er sich eingestehen. Und das, obwohl das hier ja nur so eine Art Filmkuss war. Und plötzlich stellte er fest, dass sie ihn wirklich küsste und nicht nur so tat als ob. Mit allem. Deshalb fühlte es sich auch so gut an. Er konnte nicht anders, erwiderte den Kuss. Ihr Rock war noch ein paar Zentimeter höher gerutscht und unglücklicherweise machte ihn das ziemlich scharf. Er seufzte, umfasste ihre Hüften und zog sie noch näher an sich heran, bemerkte, dass seine Hose eng wurde. Verdammt, wie peinlich! Er hörte im Hintergrund Gläser klirren und Schwackes Stimme, die sie genervt und sehr deutlich dazu aufforderte, sich doch ein Zimmer zu nehmen. Dirk beobachtete ihn durch halbgeöffnete Lider.

Sie merkte ziemlich schnell, dass es eine dumme Idee gewesen war. Der Schuss war deutlich nach hinten losgegangen, das hätte sie sich auch denken können! Sie hatten zwar Schwacke ablenken können, aber zu welchem Preis? Ihr Herz schlug schneller. Eindeutig zu schnell und ihrem Bauch flatterten Schmetterlinge! Warum hatte sie das nur getan! Ihn zu küssen fühlte sich gut an, sehr gut sogar. Und irgendwann hatte sie damit aufgehört, nur so zu tun und es darauf ankommen lassen. Dummerweise schien es ihm auch zu gefallen, denn er zog sie noch dichter an sich heran. Sie konnte sein Rasierwasser riechen und merkte, dass er hart wurde. Irgendwo nahm sie Schwackes Aufforderung wahr, sich gefälligst ein Hotelzimmer zu nehmen.

Nach einer Ewigkeit zog Olli Schwacke ab. Die Tische waren sauber. Auch Frau Küppers hatte mitbekommen, dass er abgezogen war. Sie löste sich von ihm, stand auf, zog sich den Rock glatt und setzte sich schließlich wieder neben ihn, als wäre nichts gewesen. Sie lies die Luft hörbar entweichen.

„Das war knapp“, entfuhr es ihr.

„Frau Küppers!“ Dirk schnappte überrascht nach Luft. Sie sah etwas derangiert aus und sie machte den Eindruck, als wäre sie etwas verwirrt.

„Alles in Ordnung?“ fragte er vorsichtig.

„Ja sicher, Herr Matthies, was soll denn sein?“ ihr Lächeln war etwas missglückt,sie bemühte sich, ihre Fassung wieder zu erlangen, aber das gelang ihr nicht ganz. Irgendwas war gründlich schief gegangen. Sie fragte sich insgeheim, was von dem, was gerade geschehen war noch mit dem Einsatz zu tun hatte und hoffte inständig, dass weder Frau Möller noch Herr Thomsen etwas davon mitbekommen hatten. Sie atmete tief ein und aus. Das hatte sich zu gut angefühlt, wie sie feststellen musste. Er brachte sie aus dem Konzept. Natürlich nicht erst seit heute, aber heute hatte sie sich zu einer Dummheit hinreißen lassen; dass sie besser nicht hätte tun sollen. Sie versuchte, wieder ruhiger zu werden und wollte nicht, dass er merkte, was gerade mit ihr los war.  
Wobei... sie dachte einen Moment nach. Hatte er sie nicht noch näher an sich heran gezogen? Und hatte sie nicht noch etwas anderes gemerkt? So schlecht hatte es ihm wohl nicht gefallen...

„Alles in Ordnung, Herr Matthies!“ sagte sie beherrscht und griff nach ihrem Glas, als wäre nichts gewesen. Bevor er darauf eingehen konnte, wurde er abgelenkt, denn Nicky trat aus der Privat-Tür. Allein. Sie hielt Ausschau nach ihrer Chefin und Dirk und machte sie schließlich in einer der hinteren, schlecht beleuchteten Ecken aus. Sie überlegte, wie sie Frau Küppers möglichst unauffällig mitteilen könne, was sie in Erfahrung gebracht hatte. Ein Anruf wäre zu auffällig und sie konnte sich auch nicht einfach dazu setzen. Nicht, wenn sie offiziell alleine hier war. Sie entschloss sich, auf die Toilette zu gehen, in der Hoffnung, dass Frau Küppers genau das bemerken und folgen würde.

Nicky ging zu den Waschräumen. Die Küppers wartete einen Moment, stand dann auf und wandte sich an Dirk.

„Herr Matthies, ich gehe mir mal eben die Nase pudern“, sie grinste ihn an und zwinkerte.

„Frau Beck ist gerade zu den Waschräumen gegangen und es interessiert mich brennend, was sie in Erfahrung gebracht hat“, fügte sie dann hinzu. ´Und außerdem will ich gerade am Liebsten ganz weit weg von Dir´ ergänzte sie in Gedanken , aber Dirk nickte nur.

„Ist gut Frau Küppers, wenn Sie Hilfe brauchen, sagen Sie mir Bescheid!“ Als sie in der Menge verschwand, lehnte er sich zurück und dachte nach.

Nicky stand am Waschbecken und wusch sich die Hände, als Frau Küppers den Raum betrat. Scheinbar war niemand sonst in den Toilettenräumen. Sie schaute kurz unter die drei Kabinentüren, aber es war alles leer. Nicky sah sie erstaunt an.

„Frau Küppers, alles in Ordnung?“ fragte sie leise.

„Ja, wieso nicht?“ sie sah in den Spiegel und stellte fest, dass die Haare deutlich zerzauster waren, als sie sein sollten, kramte in ihrer Handtasche und fand einen Kamm.

„Haben Sie etwas in Erfahrung gebracht, Frau Beck?“

„Ja, habe ich“, Nicky brannte darauf, loszuwerden, was sie alles gesehen hatte.

„Also … ich war hinten... Thomas... also Hawthorne... er dachte, ich wäre alleine und meine Freunde hätten mich versetzt und er hatte wohl Mitleid mit mir“, fuhr sie fort. „Er war sehr nett zu mir“, sagte sie dann.

Auf den erstaunten Blick von der Küppers schüttelte sie mit dem Kopf.

„Nicht so, wie sie jetzt denken!“ sagte sie dann. „Naja, er hat mir Kokain angeboten!“ gab sie dann zu.

„Und? Haben Sie es angenommen?“ Küppers starrte sie mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen und weit aufgerissenen Augen an und hoffte, dass Nicky nicht schwach geworden war.

„Natürlich nicht!“ Nicky grinste. „Ich hab ihm gesagt, ich hätte schon was genommen heute Abend!“ berichtete sie.

Frau Küppers grinste anerkennend. „Nicht schlecht!“

„Es gibt drinnen ein Spielzimmer. Ich hab nicht viel gesehen, aber es lag viel Geld auf dem Tisch“, erzählte Nicky weiter. „Und ein paar leicht bekleidete Mädchen liefen auch ´rum. Ich habe gesehen, wie ein Mann der einen Geld in den Ausschnitt gesteckt hat“, fuhr sie fort.

„Gute Arbeit, Frau Beck, das sind genügend Beweise, so dass wir den Zugriff machen können“ lobte die Chefin.

„Danke!“ Nicky strahlte über das ganze Gesicht.

„Und ich bin froh, dass Sie das angebotene Kokain ausgeschlagen haben!“ sagte sie dann und verließ den Waschraum, gefolgt von Nicky.


	4. Eine lange Nacht

Der Zugriff lief noch besser als erwartet. Auf Kommando gaben sich zehn Polizeibeamte zu erkennen und nahmen den Besitzer des Clubs und einige andere Verdächtige fest. Darunter auch Schwacke und ein paar Männer, die sie in den hinteren Räumen des Clubs angetroffen hatten. Die zwei Prostituierten von denen Nicky gesprochen hatte, nahmen sie auch mit.

Thomas Hawthorne persönlich hatte Nicky ein Kokainbriefchen angeboten und sie auch noch überall herumgeführt. Wahrscheinlich weil er wirklich Mitleid mit ihr hatte. Später gab er zu Protokoll, dass er sie so wunderbar unschuldig in ihrem Kleidchen fand und niemals auf die Idee gekommen wäre, dass sich hinter der niedlichen jungen Frau eine knallharte Polizistin verbarg. Er war ihr schlichtweg auf den Leim gegangen!

Sie hatten ungefähr ein Dutzend Verdächtige festgenommen, aufgeteilt auf zwei Mannschaftsbusse, die jetzt den Weg zum 14. Kommissariat antraten. Jetzt begann der anstrengende Teil, die Leute mussten verhört werden, Aussagen mussten zu Protokoll genommen werden und alles, was dazu gehörte. Es würde eine lange Nacht werden.

Als Frau Küppers ihren Wagen vor dem PK 14 parkte, fuhr der erste Bus mit Verdächtigen gerade vor die Tür des Kommissariats. Dirk stieg aus und schaute sie noch einen Moment von der Seite an. Sie hatten während der Fahrt wieder kaum ein Wort miteinander gesprochen, aber dieses Mal herrschte eine fast peinliche Stille vor und sie schien immer noch mehr als durcheinander zu sein, wie er ein wenig amüsiert zur Kenntnis genommen hatte. Sie hatte fast zwei rote Ampeln überfahren und er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass sie unterwegs geblitzt worden waren. Sie hatte es nicht mal kommentiert. Er hätte ihr gerne beruhigend die Hand auf den Arm gelegt, aber er war sich nicht sicher wie sie reagieren würde. Offensichtlich war sie ziemlich aufgewühlt. Er musste allerdings zugeben, dass es ihm nicht viel anders ging, nur versuchte er dies zu verbergen. Sie war schließlich seine Chefin. Und auch wenn er gerade ein sehr flaues Gefühl im Magen hatte, so wusste er, das es nicht hierher gehörte und versuchte, es zu unterdrücken.

Als er aus dem Wagen stieg, stieg auch Olli Schwacke gerade aus dem Bus. Er faltete sich förmlich aus dem Fahrzeug und bemühte sich, mit seinen fast zwei Metern Körpergröße beim Aussteigen nicht irgendwo anzustoßen. Er sah Dirk und dieser gab dem Polizisten, der mit den anderen Verdächtigen zu Gange war, ein Zeichen so dass Schwacke zu ihm kommen konnte.

„Mann, Dirk!“ Olli war ganz außer sich. „Das musst Du mir glauben, ich arbeite da nur manchmal so als Barkeeper und so...“, er überlegte „...Mädchen für alles. Aber ich wusste doch nicht, was da noch so alles abging! Echt nicht! Ich hab das nicht gewusst!“ beteuerte er zerknirscht.

„Olli, Du hast aber auch immer ein Pech zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort zu sein!“ gab Dirk zurück und schüttelte den Kopf. Olli war wirklich ein armer Tropf.

„Mensch, Dirk, ich hab doch noch Bewährung, da mach ich doch nicht so einen Mist! Ehrlich nicht!“ beteuerte er nochmals verzweifelt und riss die Augen auf.

„Ich glaub Dir ja, Olli, aber Deine Aussage musst Du trotzdem zu machen!“ er deutete mit der Hand auf die Tür des PK 14 und schob den Riesen ins Gebäude.

„Ich hab damit nichts zu tun. Ich mische nur die Getränke und mach die Tische sauber!“ beteuerte Olli nochmals.

“Ja, das mit den Tischen hab ich wohl mitgekriegt“, murmelte Dirk leise und gähnte verhalten. Es würde eine sehr lange Nacht werden...

 

***

 

Es wurde langsam hell in Hamburg, am Horizont sah man bereits einen breiten Streifen in dunkelrot. Die Sonne ging auf und die Stadt erwachte. Bäckereien öffneten, Straßenkehrer taten ihr Werk und die ersten Pendler waren auch schon unterwegs. Sie hatten Nicky vor einer Stunde nach Hause geschickt, Mads und Harry waren auch gerade mit einem verdächtigen Funkeln in den Augen gegangen und Dirk war sich sicher, dass sie zusammen den Heimweg antraten. Er wollte eigentlich auch nur noch nach Hause. Duschen, frühstücken und schlafen klang nach einem perfekten Plan. Er war so müde, dass er sich nicht mehr viele Gedanken über seinen Gemütszustand machen konnte und das war auch gut so.

Von der A-Schicht waren nur noch er und die Küppers da. Alle anderen waren inzwischen gegangen. Er war froh, dass er am Sonnabend frei hatte. Gott sei Dank. Er wollte nur noch schlafen nach dieser Nacht. Am Besten bis Sonntagabend. Er hatte den ganzen Abend dieses seltsam flaue Gefühl im Bauch, zwischenzeitlich hatte er sogar versucht, sich einzureden, dass es Hunger wäre, aber das war es nicht. Seine Gedanken verirrten sich immer wieder zu jenem Moment an diesem Abend, der ihn so aus dem Konzept gebracht hatte. Er hätte ihr so eine Aktion gar nicht zugetraut, so beherrscht wie sie immer rüber kam. Selten hatte er sie mal emotional erlebt und diese Situationen waren immer außerhalb der Dienstzeiten. Er fragte sich, ob sie sich der Tragweite ihrer Handlung überhaupt bewusst war. War sie aber scheinbar schon, denn seitdem war sie nervös und völlig durch den Wind. Sie schien ihm sogar aus dem Weg zu gehen! Er war zwar auch nicht ganz ruhig, aber seine Chefin glich einem aufgescheuchten Huhn.

Er schaute durch die Glasscheibe in ihr Büro. Der Rolladen war oben, sie beugte sich gedankenversunken über eine Akte. Mit der einen Hand stützte sie sich auf dem Schreibtisch auf, in der anderen Hand hielt sie eine Kaffeetasse. Sie hatten seit sie wieder zurück waren fast kein Wort miteinander gewechselt. Hawthorne wurde verhört und kam in U-Haft, die anderen Verdächtigen wurden auch nach und nach befragt und durften irgendwann wieder gehen. Selbst Olli Schwacke. Das Revier glich einer großen gut funktionierenden Maschinerie.

Er schnappte sich seine Jacke und klopfte an die Tür. Ausnahmsweise wartete er auf ihre Reaktion. Sonst tat er das ja nicht immer unbedingt.

„Herein?“ als er eintrat, sah sie auf, zuckte zusammen und hätte beinahe den Kaffee verschüttet. Sie stellte den Becher schnell ab, damit nicht noch ein größeres Unglück passierte.

„Herr Matthies...“begann sie und versteifte sich.

„Frau Küppers, ich gehe jetzt auch“, sagte er ruhig und sah sie an. Sie wich seinem Blick aus, während ihr tatsächlich die Röte ins Gesicht schoss.

„Ja, natürlich...“, antwortete sie geistesabwesend und schaute in den Nachbarraum.

„Das war gute Arbeit heute“, sagte sie dann anerkennend.

„Was?“ fragte er ohne darüber nachzudenken, dass er sie mit diesem Satz noch mehr in Verlegenheit brachte.

„Der Einsatz heute Nacht“, stammelte sie.

„Ja,“ er machte eine Pause „Ja, danke!“ sagte er dann ehrlich. Sie schaute auf.

„Wofür Herr Matthies?“ fragte sie leise. Er trat einen Schritt vor und erwiderte ihren Blick. Eigentlich hatte er sich nur für ihr Lob bedanken wollen, aber irgendwie auch nicht nur. Er schaute ihr in die Augen

„Naja, Sie wissen schon“, antwortete er verlegen. Sein Mund war plötzlich sehr trocken. Sie atmete tief durch. Der Rollladen war oben, jeder konnte von draußen in ihr Büro sehen. Sie schaute ihn an

„Wir sind ein Bisschen zu weit gegangen, oder?“ fragte sie dann geradeheraus. Während sie auf eine Antwort wartete, ging sie um den Schreibtisch herum zum inneren Fenster und ließ nervös den Rollladen herunter. Es hätte ihn nicht gewundert, wenn sie ihn aus Versehen aus der Wandverankerung gerissen hätte, so wie sie daran zog. Dirk schloss derweil die Tür und ging ein paar Schritte auf sie zu.

„Was meinen Sie denn, Frau Küppers?“fragte er unschuldig. So einfach wollte er es hier dann doch nicht machen.

„Sie wissen schon.“ antwortete sie leise. Sie lehnte sich gegen ihren Schreibtisch und entfernte nervös ein paar imaginäre Fusseln von ihrem Kleid.

„Frau Küppers“, er räusperte sich und ging noch einen Schritt auf sie zu, bis er sehr nah vor ihr stand und ihr Parfum riechen konnte. Er dachte nach. Sollte er ihr die Wahrheit sagen oder es einfach dabei belassen? Er war so müde, dass er tatsächlich kaum noch einen klaren Gedanken fassen konnte...

„Ja?“ fragte sie.

„Also wenn ich das so sagen darf...“, begann er grinsend.

„Ja?“ sie sah neugierig zu ihm auf. Dieser Mann machte sie wahnsinnig!

„Wenn ich das so sagen darf...“, wiederholte er „ich fand das vorhin ganz nett, wenn Sie verstehen wie ich das meine“, sagte er dann.

„Ja?“ fragte sie und zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Der Abstand zwischen ihnen verkleinerte sich immer mehr.

„Ich hätte Sie gerne unter anderen Abständen geküsst“, flüsterte er ehrlich.

„Herr Matthies!“ Sie hatte überrascht die Augen aufgerissen. Er grinste sie an und schaute ihr tief in die Augen. Er stand so nah bei ihr, dass er sie hätte noch mal küssen können. Sollte er es drauf ankommen lassen? Das hier war sicherlich die falsche Umgebung dafür, aber der Gedanke daran war sehr nett.

Er stand so nah, dass sie das Bedürfnis hatte, ihn wieder zu küssen. Für einen klitzekleinen Augenblick schloss sie tatsächlich die Augen und wartete!

Er war in Versuchung, es doch zu tun, aber nicht auszudenken, wenn in diesem Moment ein Kollege in das Zimmer gestürmt wäre. Er atmete tief ein und trat einen Schritt zurück. Vernunft war in diesem Fall wirklich besser.

„Schönen Tag noch, Frau Küppers!“ sagte er dann, drehte sich um und verließ das Büro.

„Ihnen auch, Herr Matthies!“ sagte sie enttäuscht als er ging.

 

***

 

Dirk steuerte seinen Schwarzen durch den frühen Verkehr, froh darüber, dass Sonnabend war und nicht so viel los. Irgendwas war anders, fühlte sich anders an. Er wusste nur nicht so recht was es war. Wobei das stimmte nicht, er wusste genau, was los war, aber er wollte darüber nicht nachdenken. Er konnte doch nichts mit seiner Chefin anfangen! Das ging doch nicht! Wobei, machten andere doch auch. Aber was gingen ihn andere an! Er schüttelte den Kopf. Und dann erinnerte er sich wieder an diesen Abend vor einiger Zeit, als sie abends bei ihm auf der Repsold aufgetaucht war, um ihm die Fotos von diesem angeblichen Stalker ihrer Mutter zu zeigen. Da war er schon drauf und dran gewesen. Da hatte er schon darüber nachgedacht, ob er es einfach darauf ankommen lassen sollte und dann hatte er sich anders entschieden. Und jetzt das! Sie hatte ihn ernsthaft geküsst. Und das war nicht nur wegen Schwacke, da war er sich inzwischen sicher. Vielleicht am Anfang, aber nicht so, wie sich der Kuss entwickelt hatte! Und so, wie sie ihm heute Abend ausgewichen war, war es sicher auch bei ihr mehr. Er überlegte, sie am Wochenende anzurufen, aber auch jetzt entschied er sich dagegen. Er würde ihr Zeit lassen, wenn sie wollte, würde sie kommen. Und wenn nicht? Dann sollte es eben nicht sein.

 

 

 


	5. Belohnungen

Kapitel 5

 

Hannes Krabbe saß mit dem Rücken zu seinem Schreibtisch und hörte Nicky gespannt zu. Man konnte seinem Gesichtsausdruck entnehmen, dass er es jetzt sehr bedauerte, nicht dabei gewesen zu sein. Nicky hatte scheinbar einen großen Teil zur Festnahme von Hawthorne beigetragen. Er spürte ein flaues Gefühl in der Magengrube. Nicht, dass Nicky jetzt zu den Privatermittlern durfte und er alleine den Innendienst machen musste. Wo sie doch gerade und generell immer soviel zu tun hatten. Das wäre ja nun auch nicht fair! Außerdem war er sich sicher, dass er auch einen entscheidenden Beitrag hätte leisten können, wenn er nur dabei gewesen wäre. 

Fau Küppers betrat das Kommissariat, schaute zuerst auf ihre Uhr und bedachte dann ihre Mitarbeiter mit einem schnellen Blick. Sie atmete aus. Er war noch nicht da. Sie hatte noch einen Moment zum Verschnaufen.

„Guten Morgen, meine Herrschaften, Dienstbesprechung in zehn Minuten!“ sagte sie und stürmte energisch durch den Raum. Ihre Schritte halten in der Dienststube wider. Krabbe beobachte durch die Scheibe, wie sie ihren Mantel auf die Fensterbank warf und den Rechner hochfuhr. Er dachte kurz darüber nach, ihr einen Kaffee zu bringen und auch gleich nach ihrer Version der Geschichte zu fragen, aber wenn in zehn Minuten sowieso Dienstbesprechung war, würde er gleich alles erfahren.

Sie ließ sich auf den Stuhl vor ihrem Schreibtisch fallen und schaltete den Rechner an, goss sich ein Glas Wasser ein und ging die Meldungen vom Wochenende durch.  
Wie sie durch das Fenster beobachten konnte, trudelten nach und nach die Kollegen ein. Nur einer fehlte noch. 

Sie wollte sich noch schnell einen Kaffee holen und riss energisch die Tür zum Aufenthaltsraum auf. Dirk war gerade dabei, sich umzuziehen. Das Uniformhemd noch zur Hälfte offen, war er gerade dabei den Gürtel zu schließen. Erschrocken hielt er in der Bewegung inne. Sie schauten sich an. Ihr stieg die Röte ins Gesicht. Sie musterte ihn kurz und schluckte, der Blick ruhte für einen Augenblick auf sein noch halb offenes Hemd. 

„Guten Morgen, Frau Küppers“ er grinste sie an, war sich ihres Blickes bewusst und zog sich seelenruhig weiter an, machte einen Knopf nach dem anderen zu. 

„Guten Morgen, Herr Matthies“, gab sie zurück. Sie holte sich einen Kaffee aus der Maschine, würdigte ihn keines Blickes mehr und verließ den Raum so schnell sie konnte. 

Frau Küppers hielt die Dienstbesprechung sehr kurz, der Sonntagabend in Hamburg war ruhig gewesen und die Nacht auch. Meistens wurde eher freitags und sonnabends auf dem Kiez gefeiert. Montags mussten alle wieder zur Arbeit.  
„Ich möchte mich noch mal bei allen Beteiligten für ihre großartige Leistung von Freitagabend bedanken!“ begann sie dann und blickte Hannes Krabbe vielsagend an.

„Besonders bei Frau Beck. Sie haben sehr gute Arbeit geleistet!“ Ihr Blick wanderte zu der jungen Kollegin. Nicky grinste ein Bisschen verlegen. Frau Küppers lächelte sie wohlwollend an: 

„Sie fahren heute mit Herrn Matthies auf Streife, und morgen auch. Frau Bergmann ist ja erst am Mittwoch wieder da“, gab sie dann bekannt. Nicky wusste gar nicht was sie sagen sollte. Endlich mal eine Abwechslung zum langweiligen Innendienst. 

„Danke, Frau Küppers“ Sie strahlte ihre Chefin an, während Hannes zeitgleich alles aus dem Gesicht fiel. 

„Aber wir haben doch soviel im Innendienst zu tun“ kam es denn auch prompt von ihm in einem weinerlichen Tonfall. Frau Küppers blieb vor ihm stehen und schaute ihm direkt in die Augen 

„Ja, dafür sind Sie ja da, Herr Krabbe.“ meinte sie trocken und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter.

„Sie schaffen das schon!“ fügte sie dann aufmunternd hinzu. Krabbe stammelte noch einen Moment, aber sagte dann nichts mehr. Es war so unfair! Jetzt musste er zwei Tage alleine Innendienst machen! 

„Und weil alles so prima geklappt hat am Freitag...“ redete die Küppers fröhlich weiter, aber wich dabei Dirks Blick aus. Er war ganz zuletzt gekommen und hatte sich wie immer auf dem Sideboard niedergelassen, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. 

„...möchte ich Sie heute zu einem Feierabendbier zu Big Harry einladen. Der Abend geht auf mich.“ Während die Kollegen leise applaudierten, musterte sie Hannes Krabbe 

„Sie dürfen natürlich auch kommen, Herr Krabbe. Ich schätze ja Ihren Input genauso wie den der Kollegen“. Das kam eine Spur zu sarkastisch rüber, aber Hannes schien das gar nicht zu bemerken. In seinem Gesicht ging die Sonne auf. 

„Danke, Frau Küppers!“ er strahlte wie ein Honigkuchenpferd. 

„Die Besprechung ist beendet, Sie können gehen“, schloss sie das Team-Meeting und nahm wieder hinter ihrem Schreibtisch Platz, während Harry, Mads, Nicky und Hannes  
nacheinander ihr Büro verließen. Auch Dirk machte Anstalten zum Gehen, aber sie rief ihn zurück. 

„Herr Matthies, machen Sie bitte mal die Tür zu?“ es war mehr eine Aufforderung als eine Frage bevor sie aufstand und die Jalousie herunterließ. Er tat, wie ihm geheißen, drehte sich um und schaute sie an.  
„Ja?“ 

„Bitte, nehmen Sie Platz“, sie deutete mit der Hand auf den Stuhl ihr gegenüber. Er setzte sich hin. Sie hatten am Wochenende nicht miteinander telefoniert und heute morgen war der Kontakt auch nur auf die mehr oder weniger peinliche Begegnung im Bereitschaftsraum reduziert. Sie ließ sich auf ihren Stuhl fallen und schaute auf.

„Also... das mit Freitag...“stammelte sie. Er blickte auf. Schien ja doch nicht so spurlos an ihr vorübergegangen zu sein, wie er heute morgen zunächst angenommen hatte. 

„Jaaaa?“ fragte er langgezogen. 

„Also, was da am Freitagabend zwischen uns passiert ist ...“ sie schaute konzentriert auf ihren Schreibtisch.

„Ja?“ er zog die Augenbrauen hoch. Sie seufzte und verdrehte die Augen. 

„Ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll. Soll ich mich dafür entschuldigen, oder... „ sie suchte nach Worten. „oder soll ich behaupten, es hätte gar nichts bedeutet,“ ihre Stimme wurde leiser „oder soll ich Dir sagen, dass es mir gefallen hat?“ sie sah ihn hilflos an und machte eine vage Geste mit den Händen. Er zuckte zusammen, als sie ihn plötzlich duzte, grinste und beugte sich ein Stück nach vorne, so dass er ihr möglichst tief in die Augen schauen konnte.

„Ich weiß nicht, was Du von mir hören möchtest“ antwortete er und betonte das Du. „Aber ich gebe zu, dass es mir auch gut gefallen hat. Und das habe ich Dir am Sonnabend schon gesagt“ Fügte er dann grinsend hinzu. Ein Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht. 

„Und jetzt?“ fragte sie dann ratlos.

„Was möchtest Du denn jetzt?“ frage er neugierig. 

„Ich weiß nicht...“ sie dachte unsicher nach. 

„Dann warten wir doch einfach ab, was kommt“ schlug er vor und zwinkerte ihr zu. 

„Ja, das ist wohl das Beste“ sie schaute ihn nachdenklich an als er aufstand und zur Tür ging. 

„Und danke, dass ich heute mit Nicky fahren darf. Hier drinnen fällt einem ja die Decke auf den Kopf“ stellte er fest und schaute zur Decke. 

„Keine Ursache“ sie nickte gedankenversunken. Er verließ ihr Büro und schloss die Tür leise hinter sich. Er lächelte zufrieden. So hart war sie also doch nicht. Während er noch darüber nachdachte, was jetzt werden würde oder werden konnte, wurde er von Krabbe abgefangen. 

„Ist noch was, Dirk?“ fragte er neugierig. 

„Wieso Krabbe?“ gab Dirk zurück. 

„Gibt es noch was, was wir wissen sollen, wenn Du so lange mit der Küppers in Besprechung bist?“ fragte er interessiert. Was wusste Dirk, war er nicht wusste? Immerhin war er länger bei der Küppers im Büro gewesen, die Tür war geschlossen und sie hatte sogar den Rollladen herunter gelassen! Ganz sicher hatte Dirk Informationen bekommen, die sie ihm und wahrscheinlich auch dem Rest des Teams vorenthielt. Krabbe konnte es nicht glauben. 

„Krabbe...“, Dirk beugte sich verschwörerisch nach vorne. 

„Ja?“ fragte er aufgeregt. 

„Dicker, Du darfst alles essen, aber nicht alles wissen“ gab er trocken zurück, drehte sich um und ließ ihn einfach stehen.


	6. Ein Abend bei Big Harry

Kapitel 6 – Ein Abend bei Big Harry

Als sie von der Toilette zurück kam und wieder auf ihren Platz wollte, blieb sie an der Tischkante hängen und verlor für einen Augenblick das Gleichgewicht, aber er fing sie auf. Dass sie privat manchmal so ungeschickt war, amüsierte ihn. Ein tiefer Blick, eine verlegene Geste als sie ihre Haare hinter das Ohr strich, seine Hände auf ihren Hüften... fühlte sich gut an, kribbelte, aber der Moment war genauso schnell vorbei wie er gekommen war und niemand sonst hatte etwas bemerkt. Sie ließ sich wieder auf ihren Platz neben ihm nieder und nippte an ihrer Cola Light. Er beobachtete sie heimlich, aber das hatte sie längst gemerkt. Auch dass sein Arm mal wieder wie selbstverständlich auf der Lehne hinter ihr ruhte...

 

***

 

Es war ein feuchtfröhlicher Abend gewesen, trotz der Tatsache, dass alle am nächsten Morgen Frühdienst hatten. Inzwischen waren die Kollegen im Aufbruch. Mads schwankte deutlich und auch Harry schien ein bisschen zu schaukeln. Hatten sie wirklich zuviel getrunken obwohl die Chefin dabei war?

„Ihr solltet aber nicht mehr Auto fahren“, meinte Krabbe grinsend und eine Spur zu laut, so wie man mit Betrunkenen sprach.

„Soll ich Euch nach Hause fahren?“, bot er an. Trotz des Alkohols war Harry sofort klar, dass er das nur tat, weil er wissen wollte, ob sie und Mads die Nacht gemeinsam verbringen würden.

„Nee, Du, Danke“, entgegnete sie freundlich und schüttelte den Kopf. 

„Wir laufen. Ist ja trocken!“ 

Sie hakte sich bei Mads unter und grinste. Hannes Gesichtsausdruck verdüsterte sich und wich Enttäuschung. Nicky war bereits vor einer halben Stunde gegangen, weil sie früh ins Bett wollte. Er sah auf seine Uhr. Wirklich spät war es ja noch nicht, aber er musste dann wohl auch nach Hause. 

Er rief ein lautes „Tschüss denn, bis morgen“, in die Runde und wandte sich dann noch einmal seiner Chefin zu.

„Und danke, dass ich …“,er machte eine vage Geste und deutete auf den Tisch, an dem sie eben noch alle zusammen gesessen hatten und an dem jetzt rege Aufbruchsstimmung herrschte.

„Naja, Sie wissen schon... daß ich auch dabei sein durfte, obwohl ich nicht dabei war.“ Er zwinkerte. Frau Küppers lächelte wohlwollend.

„Ist schon in Ordnung, Herr Krabbe. Sie sind ja auch ein Teil des Teams.“ Sie wirkte etwas abwesend hatte er das Gefühl. Ob es ihr nicht gut ging? Sie hatte doch gar keinen Alkohol getrunken. Oder ob er etwas Falsches gesagt hatte?

„Tschüss denn“, sagte er nochmal und verließ nachdenklich die Kneipe.

„Big Harry, ich hätte gern die Rechnung“, wandte sich Frau Küppers an den Wirt als alle gegangen waren. 

Alle bis auf Dirk, der immer noch neben ihr saß, ein fast leeres Bierglas vor sich und sie mit einem Lächeln beobachtete. Jetzt hatten sie die Chance, einen Moment allein zu sein.

„Kommt sofort, Frau Küppers“, kam es vom Hünen hinter der Theke zurück.

„Danke“, entgegnete sie und wandte sich nochmals an ihn. 

„Und könnten Sie mir bitte ein Taxi rufen?“

„Ja sicher, kommt gleich“, Big Harry griff zum Telefon.

„Ich kann Dich auch nach Hause fahren“ bot Dirk an. 

Big Harry hielt in der Bewegung inne und wartete ab, ob sich das Taxi erledigt hatte. Seit wann duzten sich die beiden eigentlich? Er runzelte die Stirn.

„Kein Taxi, Big Harry, danke“,revidierte sie ihre Meinung. 

Big Harry legte das Telefon wieder zur Seite und machte die Rechnung fertig.

„Danke“, sagte sie zu Dirk.

„Da nicht für“ murmelte dieser und kippte den Rest seines Bieres herunter.

„Is´ ja kein Umweg“´, meinte er schließlich. Sie wusste genau, dass das nicht stimmte, ließ es aber unkommentiert.

 

Wenig später saßen sie in Dirks Auto und lauschten den Motorengeräuschen, die der alte Mercedes während der Fahrt von sich gab. Dirk konzentrierte sich auf den Verkehr und hoffte, dass etwas von ihr kam, aber sie sagte nichts.

„Reden ist irgendwie auch nicht so Deine Stärke, oder?“ murmelte er schließlich ironisch.

„Wie meinst Du das?“ fragte sie.

„Naja...“, er druckste rum 

„Wir sollten vielleicht doch noch mal reden, so Du und ich über das, was da neulich in dieser Disko passiert ist und was wir jetzt daraus machen“, er konzentrierte sich weiterhin auf den Verkehr, aber schaute immer wieder zu ihr herüber. Sie sah verlegen aus dem Fenster.

„Naja, was soll ich sagen?“ sie versteifte sich und zog die Augenbrauen hoch, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Ich wollte ja eigentlich nur, dass Schwacke dich nicht sieht“

„Er hat mich ja auch nicht gesehen“ stellte er trocken fest.

„Aber Dein Kuss, der war echt!“ Dirk brachte es auf den Punkt.

„Zuerst nicht...“, verteidigte sie sich.

„Ja, erst nicht, aber dann...“, entgegnete er.

„Woher wusstest Du?“, sie sah ihn fragend an.

„Hältst Du mich für so blöd?“, er wirkte etwas verlegen. 

„Spätestens als ich Deine Zunge in meinem Mund hatte, war daran nichts mehr Dienstliches!“, stellte er fest.

Sie zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern „Du hast ja mitgemacht!“

„Ich bin ja schließlich auch nur ein Mann!“ er zog die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Und es hat Dir gefallen“, bemerkte sie dann amüsiert.

„Wie kommst Du darauf?“

„Hast Du mir gesagt, erinnerst Du Dich?“ antwortete sie. „Und naja, ich saß immerhin auf Deinem Schoß“,fügte sie hinzu und grinste anzüglich.

„Oh...“, mehr kam als Antwort nicht. Natürlich hatte sie das gemerkt. Manche Dinge konnte man als Mann schlecht verstecken. 

„Hat er wirklich gesagt, wir sollen uns ein Zimmer nehmen?“ fragte sie plötzlich lachend.

„Ja, hat er gesagt“, bestätigte Dirk, nickte mit dem Kopf und lachte ebenfalls.

„Vielleicht sollten wir genau das tun...“, überlegte sie nachdenklich. Er trat auf die Bremse, sonst wäre er dem Wagen vor ihm drauf gefahren und schaute sie perplex an, als der Verkehr es wieder zuließ.

„Frau Küppers ist das ein unmoralisches Angebot?“

Sie sah aus dem Fenster und beobachtete den Verkehr. Sie fuhren schweigend weiter, bis sie ihr Hotel erreicht hatten. Sie überlegte, was sie sagen sollte oder ob sie ihn einfach bitten sollte, mit nach oben zu kommen, aber das war einfach so abgedroschen.Und wohin würde das führen? Er sagte auch nichts. Wenn er darauf gehofft hatte und enttäuscht war, ließ er es sich nicht anmerken. Dirk seufzte. Ein Teil von ihm hätte gerne noch mehr Zeit mir ihr verbracht, aber ein anderer wusste, dass es besser war, erst mal abzuwarten.Außerdem wollte er nicht mit ihr durch die Hotellobby laufen und auf ihr Zimmer gehen, so dass sich jeder seinen Teil denken konnte. Sie saß unsicher auf dem Beifahrersitz, die Hand bereits am Türgriff und sah ihn an. 

„Danke fürs Nachhausefahren“, flüsterte sie und schnappte sich ihre Jacke von der Rückbank.   
„Da nich´ für“, gab er zur Antwort. 

Er sah sie an. Was war jetzt passend? Ein Abschiedskuss? Die Frage nach einer richtigen Verabredung? Er war ein Bisschen ratlos. Sie drehte sich zu ihm, genauso unsicher, was sie tun sollte. Im Wagen war es relativ eng. Sie rückte nach vorne, versuchte unbeholfen, ihm etwas näher zu kommen, aber es gelang ihr nicht wirklich. Frustriert gab sie auf.

„Moment,“ nuschelte Dirk und besann sich auf seine guten Manieren. Er schaltete den Motor ab, stieg aus, ging um den Wagen herum und hielt ihr die Tür auf. Sie stieg lächelnd aus.

„Danke, Herr Matthies“, sagte sie dann.

„Nichts zu danken, Frau Küppers!“, er verbeugte sich leicht und grinste sie an.

„Also dann noch einen schönen Abend und eine gute Nacht“, sagte er und schloss die Wagentür wieder.

„Ich würde Dich gerne wiedersehen“ sagte er dann. 

Als sie aufschaute fügte er hinzu: „Außerhalb der Arbeitszeit.“ Sie nickte.

„Das würde mir gefallen“.

„Morgen Abend?“, fragte er hoffnungsvoll.

„In Ordnung!“ sie strahlte und stand immer noch ganz dicht neben ihm.

„Gute Nacht“, flüsterte sie, ging einen Schritt auf ihn zu, als wolle sie ihn küssen und überlegte es sich dann aber wieder anders. Nicht vor dem Hotel, hier konnte sie ja jeder sehen. Nicht ausdenken, wenn ein Herr Krabbe jetzt vorbeikommen würde zum Beispiel!

„Wir sehen uns morgen!“ flüsterte er ein Bisschen enttäuscht.  
„Ja, wir sehen uns morgen“, sie drehte sich um und streifte seine Hand im Vorbeigehen. Wie ein elektrischer Schlag.  
Er setzte sich wieder ins Auto und schaute ihr nach als sie im Gebäude verschwand.


	7. Eine Nacht mit Folgen

Kapitel 7 – Eine Nacht mit Folgen 

Als er seinen Wagen vom Hotelparkplatz steuerte, betrat sie das Hotel und schritt zügig durch den Eingangsbereich zum Fahrstuhl. Die Tür öffnete sich und ein Hotelmitarbeiter trat heraus.

Er lächelte sie an und sagte freundlich „Guten Abend“.

Sie nickte knapp zurück und betrat den rot beleuchteten Fahrstuhl. Ihr Zimmer befand sich in der ersten Etage, so dass sie nicht lange mit dem damit unterwegs war. Sie hätte auch die Treppe nehmen können.

Sie schloss die Tür auf und betrat den Raum. Als die Tür hinter ihr ins Schloss gefallen war, beugte sie sich mit dem Kopf nach vorn so dass ihre Stirn berührte das kühle Holz der Tür. Tat gut und wirkte irgendwie beruhigend. Sie war so durcheinander wie schon lange nicht mehr. Sie, die sich immer zu beherrschen wusste und den Beruf strickt vom Rest trennte… Sie hatte immer gewusst, dass er ihr mal gefährlich werden könnte und sie hatte es eigentlich nie so weit kommen lassen wollen. Nun schossen ihr diverse Begebenheiten in den Sinn, in denen ihr Verhältnis durchaus über ein kollegiales, und das ein oder andere Mal auch über ein freundschaftliches, hinausgegangen war, aber sie hatte immer gewusst, diese Situationen zu entschärfen. Sie wusste, warum. Und jetzt stand sie hier und war kurz davor, die Fassung zu verlieren. Sie hatte sich verliebt! Wie ein Teenager! Und das war etwas ganz anderes als die flüchtigen Bekanntschaften, die sie sonst pflegte. Und dann noch in einen Kollegen! Sie war gerade dabei, all ihre Prinzipien über Bord zu werfen!

Sie atmete tief durch, warf dann entschlossen ihre Jacke auf den Sessel im Eingangsbereich. Ihr Blick fiel auf die Flasche Rotwein auf dem Nachtschrank. Vielleicht war das jetzt die Lösung. Sie goss sich ein Glas ein und trank einen großen Schluck. Sie war nervös und von einer inneren Unruhe getrieben. Am liebsten wäre sie einmal um die Alster gejoggt um diese besondere Energie loszuwerden, die von ihr Besitz ergriffen hatte. Dass es sich um Schmetterlinge im Bauch handelte, ignorierte sie geflissentlich. Sie beschloss, sich unter die Dusche zu stellen, so lange, bis sie ruhiger wurde, und anschließend den Rest des Glases zu leeren. Hauptsache, sie konnte schlafen.

Während sie unter der Dusche stand, lenkte Dirk seinen Wagen durch den abnehmenden Verkehr. Er konnte sich nicht sonderlich gut konzentrieren, seine Gedanken waren bei ihr. Er war auf dem besten Weg, sich zu verlieben, das wusste er. Und damit warf er alle seine Prinzipien über Bord. Sie war eine Kollegin, noch dazu sah er sie täglich – und sie war seine Chefin. Das konnte doch nicht gut gehen! Oder doch?

Unter der Woche war spät abends selbst in Hamburg nicht mehr so viel los. Es war dunkel geworden und die meisten Menschen mussten am nächsten Tag früh raus und arbeiten. Als er an einer roten Ampel hielt, fiel sein Blick auf etwas, dass im Dunkeln des Fußraumes des Beifahrersitzes lag. Er schaute genauer hin und stellte fest, dass sie ihre Aktentasche vergessen hatte. Er seufzte. 

„Auch das noch!“ Er griff nach seinem Handy und wählte ihre Nummer, in der Hoffnung, dass es jetzt noch nicht gleich grün werden würde und er telefonieren konnte, so lange er an der Ampel stand.  
Sie ging nicht ans Telefon. Er erwischte nur die Mailbox. Ihm kam ein unangenehmer Gedanke - Vielleicht wollte sie gar nicht mit ihm sprechen? Oder das Handy war aus? Vielleicht schlief sie schon? Er überlegte. Wahrscheinlich waren es wichtige Unterlagen, die er jetzt spazieren fuhr. Die Ampel wurde grün, er fuhr weiter, versuchte es aber noch ein zweites und sogar ein drittes Mal – erfolglos. Er legte das Telefon auf den Beifahrersitz und wendete an der nächsten Kreuzung den Wagen. Wenn sie tatsächlich nicht mit ihm sprechen wollte, konnte er die Mappe wenigstens im Hotel für sie abgeben.

Er parkte seinen Wagen auf dem Parkplatz vor einigen Geschäften um die Ecke. Der Schwarze war nicht gerade unauffällig und auch wenn es spät war, wusste man ja nie, wer zu so später Stunde noch unterwegs war. Er wollte niemandem Rede und Antwort stehen müssen und noch weniger wollte er sie in Schwierigkeiten bringen. Außerdem war das Wetter trocken und das kleine Stück konnte er laufen.

Er betrat die Hotellobby und war deutlich beeindruckt vom Design des Hotels. Es war imposant, viele Industrie-Elemente und Stahl, aber auch viel Chrom und Steinmauern. Die Beleuchtung war indirekt und dezent. Hier wohnte sie also. Er konnte sich daran erinnern, dass er mal in dem Hotel ermittelt hatte, in dem sie früher gewohnt hatte, aber hier war er noch nie gewesen.

Der Hotelangestellte hinter der Rezeption trug einen schwarzen Anzug und ein weißes T-Shirt auf dessen Brust der Name des Hotels in großen schwarzen Lettern gedruckt war.

Er lächelte ihn fragend an und begrüßte ihn mit einem freundlichen „Guten Abend, was kann ich für Sie tun?“ 

Das Schild am Revers wies ihn als Auszubildenden mit Namen T. Fleischmann aus.

„Ja, guten Abend“, antwortete Dirk leise. 

„Mein Name ist Dirk Matthies. Frau Küppers hat das hier vergessen, ich würde es gerne für sie abgeben. Ich bin ein Kollege“ informierte er Herrn Fleischmann und hielt die Tasche hoch.

„Oh, warten Sie bitte einen Moment, ich rufe Frau Küppers rasch an, ja?!“ es war mehr eine Feststellung als eine Frage. 

Herr Fleischmann grinste über das ganze Gesicht. Er klickte ein paar Mal mit der Mouse und blickte auf den Bildschirm, nahm dann den Telefonhörer ab und wählte eine Nummer während Dirk sich in der Halle umsah. Fleischmann wartete und wartete. Sie ging nicht ans Telefon.

„Einen Moment bitte noch“, sagte er irritiert, er hatte sie schließlich vorhin am Fahrstuhl getroffen und war sich sicher, dass sie das Hotel in der Zwischenzeit nicht verlassen hatte. Vielleicht schlief sie schon? Aber so spät war es ja noch gar nicht. Er probierte es noch einmal, wieder ohne Erfolg. 

„Also sie ist eigentlich da“, verkündete er dann. 

„Ich probiere es gleich noch mal, aber sie können ruhig nach oben fahren. Zimmernummer ist die 102“. 

Er zeigte mit der Hand in Richtung Fahrstuhl. 

„Einfach ein Stockwerk hoch und dann rechts über den Steg . Das werden Sie finden“, er lächelte aufmunternd. 

Dirk schaute ihn verwundert an. Normalerweise ließ man Fremde nicht einfach so zu Hotelgästen, ohne diese vorher über Besuch zu informieren. Da konnte ja wer weiß was passieren! Er hatte die Mappe ja eigentlich nur unten abgeben wollen, aber jetzt fuhr er doch nach oben um sie ihr persönlich in die Hand zu drücken. Ob das so eine gute Idee war, würde sich zeigen. Er hoffte nur, dass sie noch nicht schlief.

Sie hatte so lange unter der Dusche gestanden, wie sie nur konnte und sich anschließend die Haare geföhnt. Als sie aus dem Bad kam, stellte sie fest, dass sie mehrere Anrufe in Abwesenheit hatte. Von Dirk. Er hatte es dreimal kurz hintereinander probiert, etwa vor einer halben Stunde. Ihr Herz wagte es doch tatsächlich einen Sprung zu machen, als sie auf das Display ihres Handys sah! Sie griff nach dem Weinglas und überlegte, ob sie ihn zurückrufen sollte. Warum war denn immer alles so kompliziert?

Sie wollte gerade seine Nummer wählen, als es an der Tür klopfte. Sie runzelte die Stirn und dachte nach. Sie erwartete niemanden, sie hatte auch nichts zu essen bestellt. Sie legte das Handy zurück auf den Nachtschrank, stellte das Glas ab und ging zu Tür. Unterwegs überprüfte sie, ob der Morgenmantel, den sie trug, auch gut zugebunden war. Sie öffnete die Tür einen Spalt breit. Dirk stand vor der Tür. Ein Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht, aber was wollte er hier? Mit ihr reden? Ihr Herz machte unverschämter Weise einen Purzelbaum! Sie sah ihn fragend an und er hob entschuldigend ihre Mappe hoch.

„Hast Du im Auto vergessen“, beantwortete er ihre stumme Frage und musterte sie überrascht.

„Ich dachte, Du brauchst sie vielleicht“, fügte er dann etwas abwesend hinzu. 

Sie bot einen ungewöhnlichen Anblick im blassgrünen, karierten Morgenmantel mit offenem Haar. Er musste zugeben, dass ihm gefiel, was er sah.

„Eigentlich wollte ich sie unten abgeben...“ erklärte er, wurde aber vom Telefon unterbrochen.

Sie drehte sich um und öffnete die Tür, bedeutete ihm, einzutreten.

Er sah sich im Zimmer um. Der Raum war geräumig, die Beleuchtung auch hier indirekt. Im Eingangsbereich stand ein roter Sessel auf dem ihre Jacke lag. Es gab einen Schreibtisch, einen Fernseher und natürlich wurde das Zimmer von einem großen Bett dominiert.

Sie ging zum Telefon und nahm den Hörer ab.

„Küppers hier?“ fragte sie unfreundlich.

„Ja, guten Abend Frau Küppers...“ die männliche Stimme am anderen Ende der Leitung war etwas zögerlich. 

„Ich bin es, Ferdinand Meyer, der Nachtportier…“

„Herr Meyer, was kann ich um diese Uhrzeit für Sie tun?“ ihre Stimme klang vorwurfsvoll.

„Nun ja, also unser Auszubildender hat vorhin einen Gast für Sie einfach so hoch geschickt, obwohl er sie nicht erreicht hat. Ich möchte mich vielmals dafür entschuldigen. So etwas darf natürlich nicht passieren...“ stammelte Meyer.

„Das ist schon in Ordnung“, schnitt sie ihm das Wort ab.

„Ja, aber es darf nicht passieren und ich möchte mich vielmals bei Ihnen entschuldigen.“ fuhr Meyer fort.

Sie rollte mit den Augen und legte einfach auf.

Als sie sich wieder herumdrehte, stand Dirk etwas verloren im Zimmer. Er hatte die Tür hinter sich geschlossen und hielt noch immer ihre Tasche in der Hand und wirkte verlegen, so als wüsste er nicht so genau, wo er eigentlich hingehörte. Er hielt ihr die Tasche hin.

„Die hast Du in meinem Wagen vergessen. Ich schätze, die brauchst Du.“ sagte er nochmals.

Sie schaute die Mappe an, als handle es sich um ein Artefakt aus einer anderen Galaxie. Es war ihr nicht mal aufgefallen, dass sie sie vergessen hatte! Sie nahm sie ihm ab und berührte dabei scheinbar aus Versehen seine Hand. Elektrischer Funkenschlag!

„Danke“, flüsterte sie und legte die Mappe auf dem Sessel ab, auf dem auch schon ihre Jacke lag.

„Da nicht für“, seine Stimme klang heiser. 

Sein Blick wanderte zu ihrem Glas und er grinste.

„Möchtest Du auch ein Glas?“ bot sie ihm an.

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, danke“, sagte er und schaute ihr direkt in die Augen.

„Ich muss noch fahren“,erklärte er sachlich. 

Irrte er sich oder hatte es kurz in ihren Augen aufgeblitzt?  
Er wandte sich zur Tür.

„Ich sollte dann auch mal wieder. Ist ja schließlich schon spät“ sagte er und machte Anstalten zu gehen, obwohl er das eigentlich gar nicht wollte.

Er wäre am liebsten bei ihr geblieben. Irgendwie hatte er gehofft, dass sie ihn aufhalten würde, aber es hatte nicht den Anschein. Er bedauerte es ein bischen, aber sicher war das besser so. Nicht, so lange sie nicht wirklich wussten, wo sie standen. Und er wollte es langsam angehen lassen. Sie räusperte sich verlegen und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Nicht vielleicht doch ein Glas Rotwein?“ bot sie ihm nochmals an. 

Ihr war nichts Besseres eingefallen. Ihr Hirn glich einer Wolke, ihr Kopf war leer. Sie freute sich, dass er da war und jetzt wollte er schon wieder gehen. 

„Sag ihm doch einfach, dass er bleiben soll“ging es ihr durch den Kopf. 

Er drehte sich um und machte einen Schritt auf sie zu, schaute ihr tief in die Augen und spielte mit einer ihrer Haarsträhnen.

„Ich mag das Zeug nicht so“, sagte er dann.

„Und wenn ich jetzt noch ein Glas Rotwein trinke, dann darf ich nicht mehr fahren“ wiederholte er seine Worte von vorhin.

Sie zuckte unbeholfen mit den Achseln. „Ja, und?“ fragte sie leise und erwiderte den Blick. 

Sie wollte gar nicht, dass er wieder weg fuhr, sie wollte das er blieb. Ihr Herz klopfte. Sie wollte noch ganz andere Sachen mit ihm anstellen, wenn sie ehrlich war. Es war ein Spiel mit dem Feuer.

„Was, ja und?“, fragte er herausfordernd.

Sein Herz schlug etwas schneller. Sie spielte verlegen mit dem Gürtel ihres Bademantels. Er schluckte weil diese Geste auf der einen Seite so unschuldig wirkte und ihn auf der anderen Seite so scharf machte. Das war gar nicht gut in diesem Augenblick! Er griff nach ihrer Hand und hielt sie fest. Es kribbelte und er wollte mehr.  
Er schaute zur Tür, als wäre sie der letzte Fluchtweg.  
Sie machte eine wage Geste 

„Ich …“ stammelte sie und lehnte sich gegen den Nachtschrank, auf dem das Telefon stand.

„Du?“ wiederholte er heiser und machte noch einen Schritt auf sie zu. 

Ohne Schuhe war sie ein Stückchen kleiner als er. Sie stand ganz nah bei ihm. Er konnte ihr Shampoo riechen und spürte die Wärme ihrer Haut unter dem Morgenmantel.

Für einen Moment waren sie wie erstarrt und schauten sich in die Augen. Ihr Gesicht kam immer näher und schließlich berührten sich ihre Lippen wie selbstverständlich.  
Sie schloss die Augen und atmete schneller, legte die Arme um seinen Hals und schmiegte sich an ihn, genoss den Moment. Es war schön und soviel besser als im Melbourne. Sie waren ungestört und vor allem war kein Olli Schwacke in der Nähe.

Seine Lippen lagen weich auf den ihren und sie begann zunächst zaghaft, mit der Zunge seinen Mund zu erkunden. Er stöhnte leise auf, erwiderte den Kuss und zog sie enger an sich. Sie presste sich an ihn und plötzlich war der Kuss nicht mehr zaghaft, sondern fordernd und leidenschaftlich. Ihre Nähe erregte ihn und sie konnte auch kaum noch einen klaren Gedanken fassen. In den vergangen Tagen hatte sich soviel aufgetaut und suchte jetzt nach einem Ventil.

Die Tatsache, dass sie nichts als nur den Morgenmantel trug, machte seinen Widerstand nicht einfacher. Seine Hose wurde gerade sehr eng, wie er feststellen musste und er atmete schwer. Lange würde er das hier nicht mehr aushalten. Er stöhnte nochmals auf, diesmal etwas lauter und ließ seine Hände über ihren Rücken wandern, weiter nach unten, umfasste ihren Hintern und schob ihr Becken näher an seines, während sie ihm die Lederjacke von den Schultern streifte. Die schwere Jacke fiel mit einem dumpfen Geräusch zu Boden. Als sie begann, sein Hemd aufzuknöpfen, machte er sich von ihr los und hielt sie an den Handgelenken fest.

„Regina!“, er sprach sie zum ersten Mal seit er sie kannte mit ihrem Vornamen an, denn es war ihm ernst. 

Sie zog erstaunt eine Augenbraue hoch. Er schaute sie an. 

„Ich sollte jetzt gehen“ sagte er halbherzig. 

„Wenn Du so weitermachst, dann fahre ich heute nicht mehr nach Hause“, fuhr er heiser fort. 

Sein sein Hirn war gerade dabei, sich auszuschalten. Er schaute ihr tief in die Augen.

„Ich möchte mit Dir schlafen“, flüsterte er und schluckte. 

Jetzt war es ihm doch herausgerutscht. Er hatte ihre Handgelenke inzwischen wieder losgelassen und stand vor ihr, wartete auf eine Antwort. Sie schaute ihn aufmerksam an. 

„Ich habe Dich nicht gebeten, nach Hause zu fahren, oder?“ es war mehr eine rhetorische Frage und sie erwartete keine Antwort. 

„Bitte, bleib“, sagte sie dann und machte sich zielstrebig weiter an seinen Knöpfen zu schaffen und öffnete vorsichtig einen nach dem anderen. Ihm wurde heiß. Noch heißer als ihm ohnehin schon war. Sie küssten sich wieder und irgendwann hatte sie den letzten Knopf an seinem Hemd erreicht. Das Hemd glitt zu Boden und gesellte sich zur Jacke. Sie entdeckte das alte Tattoo auf seinem linken Oberarm und schmunzelte. Er folgte ihrem Blick und zuckte mit den Achseln. 

„War ´ne Jugendsünde“, erklärte er halbherzig. 

“Aha“, entgegnete sie trocken. 

Während er damit beschäftigt war, den Knoten an ihrem Bademantel aufzumachen, machte sie sich an seiner Hose zu schaffen. Als ihre Hand in seinen Schritt glitt, hielt er sie kurz fest. 

„Warte, sonst ist es gleich vorbei!“, forderte er sie auf und zog sie langsam zum Bett. Er entledigte sich etwas unbeholfen seiner Hose und den Strümpfen, so dass er nur noch in Boxershorts vor ihr stand. Sie ließ sich aufs Bett fallen und zog ihn mit sich. Anschließend half sie ihm den Knoten ihres Bademantels zu öffnen. Der Mantel fiel nach hinten über ihre Schultern als sie seine Boxershorts nach unten streifte. Sie zog ihn zu sich herunter und sie küssten sich wieder. Leidenschaftlich und hungrig nach mehr...

Sie schob ihn zwischen ihre Beine und dann war er plötzlich in ihr. Er sog für einen Moment die Luft ein weil es so heftig war und sie stöhnte laut auf. Er musste sich ein Grinsen verkneifen. Seine sonst so beherrschte Chefin stöhnte also beim Sex und ließ ihren Gefühlen freien Lauf. Wer hätte das gedacht? So ganz anders, als er es von ihr gewöhnt war.

Hinterher kuschelte sie sich in seinem Arm und grinste.   
„Ich würde Dir jetzt gerne eine Zigarette danach anbieten, aber ich fürchte, dann geht der Feueralarm los“ meinte sie amüsiert. 

Sein Blick folgte ihrem und er entdeckte den Rauchmelder unter der Decke, der träge immer mal wieder blinkte und Einsatzbereitschaft signalisierte. Zugegeben, die Zigarette wäre jetzt eine gute Idee gewesen, aber er brauchte sie in diesem Augenblick nicht unbedingt. Er war auch so zufrieden. Sie drehte den Kopf und schaute ihn an. Er grinste.

„Deine Mutter hatte also doch Recht“ sagte er dann.

Sie lachte und nickte.  
„Das Schlimme ist nur…“, stammelte sie, während er eine Augenbraue hochzog und darauf wartete, was sie sagen würde.

„…dass meine Mutter am Ende immer Recht behält.“

„Weißt Du was?“ entgegnete er.

„Was?“

„In diesem Fall bin ich sogar froh darüber!“

 

***

Sie waren vor dem Wecker aufgewacht, beide ein bisschen verlegen über das, was in der Nacht passiert war. Sie wirkte nachdenklich, er konnte es nachvollziehen. Es wurde ihm schwer ums Herz. Was, wenn sie ihn jetzt wegschicken würde? Wenn das für sie nur eine einmalige Sache gewesen war? Er war eigentlich kein Typ für One-Night-Stands. Sie vielleicht schon? Er hatte sich tatsächlich in sie verliebt. Nicht erst jetzt, wenn er darüber nachdachte schon vor deutlich längerer Zeit. Und er wollte sie nicht wieder verlieren, das wusste er sicher. Und er wollte ihr auch nicht jeden Tag auf der Arbeit begegnen und so tun, als wäre nichts gewesen, mit dem Wissen, was hätte sein können.

„Was ist los?“ fragte er vorsichtig. 

Sie rieb sich die Augen und drehte den Kopf in seine Richtung.

„Ich weiß nicht“, gab sie ehrlich zu.

„Wie machen wir jetzt weiter?“

„Was möchtest du denn?“ er sah sie fragend an. 

Sie machte eine unentschlossene Geste.

„Ich weiß es nicht“, sagte sie einsilbig und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Normalerweise trenne ich Beruf und Privatleben streng.“ fügte sie dann hinzu. 

Er schwieg; er wusste, dass der Beruf bei ihr an erster Stelle stand. Er zögerte, etwas zu sagen und dachte nach. Sie drehte sich auf die Seite, stütze den Kopf in die Hand und betrachtete ihn.

„Dafür ist es noch nicht zu spät“, fuhr er widerwillig fort.

„Wir können immer noch so tun, als wäre nichts passiert“, ein Schatten huschte über sein Gesicht und seine Augen straften seiner Worte Lügen, aber er wollte sie nicht unter Druck setzen. 

Er hielt die Luft an und wartete auf ihre Antwort. Sie schüttelte den Kopf und lächelte.

„Nein, ich glaube nicht, dass ich das möchte“, antwortete sie und er atmete erleichtert aus. 

„Aber fürs erste möchte ich nicht, dass irgendjemand auf dem PK14 Wind davon bekommt.

Das gibt nur Gerede und muss nicht sein.“ sagte sie dann und machte eine Pause.

„Und meine Mutter auch nicht!“ fügte sie dann streng hinzu. 

Diesen Triumph wollte sie ihrer Mutter vorerst nicht gönnen. Dirk grinste. Mit diesen Bedingungen konnte er Leben, zumindest fürs erste.

„Jawohl, Frau Küppers!“ er salutierte spaßeshalber und küsste sie.

Sie erwiderte den Kuss und rutschte näher an ihn heran. Er merkte, dass er schon wieder hart wurde. Ihr war das auch nicht entgangen. In ihren Augen blitzte es.

„Herr Matthies, zweite Runde?“ , fragte sie mit einem Grinsen.

„Dann schaffen wir es aber nicht mehr rechtzeitig“, gab er bedauernd zurück.

„Dann heute Abend“, versprach sie, stand auf, zog sich den Morgenmantel über und verschwand im Bad. Er schaute ihr nach.

Er war einen Moment nachdenklich, weil er an Ellen denken musste und das, was vor vielen Jahren geschehen war. Damals hatte er sich auch in eine Kollegin verliebt, er hatte ihr sogar einen Antrag gemacht. Und dann war sie in Ausübung ihrer Pflicht im Dienst gestorben. Vergiftet worden. Von jetzt auf gleich. Morgens hatte er sie gefragt, ob sie ihn heiraten wollte und abends war sie tot. Der Schmerz saß auch nach all den Jahren noch tief. Er würde Ellen sicher nie vergessen, aber das war sehr lange her und vielleicht war es Zeit, damit abzuschließen, Zeit sich auf etwas Neues einzulassen... er seufzte und stand auf.

Als sie wieder aus dem Badezimmer kam, war er bereits angezogen und knöpfte den vorletzten Knopf seines Hemdes zu.

„Bei mir gibt es übrigens morgens Kaffee“, meinte er trocken, während er seine Jacke vom Boden aufhob.

„Kannst Du gleich auf der Arbeit trinken. Ich wette, Krabbe hat schon welchen gekocht“, gab sie nüchtern zurück. 

„Aber darauf komme ich das nächste Mal gerne zurück“, sagte sie dann lächelnd.

„Ich fahr noch mal schnell nach Hause, duschen um umziehen“ sagte er dann.

„Wenn Krabbe spitz kriegt, dass ich noch die gleichen Klamotten wie gestern anhabe, wer weiß, was der denkt“ mutmaßte er.

Sie nickte, kannte sie Krabbe doch zu gut. Der roch so etwas zehn Meter gegen den Wind.

„Ich sage, Du hast angerufen und kommst später“, entschied sie.

Sie standen sich gegenüber. Er war sich etwas unsicher, doch dann fasste er sich ein Herz und küsste sie zum Abschied. Auch dieses Mal musste er sich von ihr lösen, weil er sich nicht sicher war, ob sie sonst doch noch mal im Bett gelandet wären.

„Bis später!“ er öffnete die Tür und verließ den Raum, dankbar dafür, dass er beim Verlassen des Hotels nicht an der Rezeption vorbei gehen musste.

 

***

„Frau Küppers, sie sehen heute aber ganz anders aus als sonst, wenn ich Ihnen das mal so sagen darf!“ Krabbe stand breit grinsend vor ihr. 

Irgendwas an ihr war anders als sonst und aufmerksam wie er war, musste er das auch kundtun. Sie leuchtete irgendwie und ihre Wangen waren leicht gerötet. Er überlegte, was es war.

„Ach ja?“, sie sah ihn irritiert an... „Was denn, Herr Krabbe?“

„Naja, Sie strahlen heute so“, stellte er fröhlich fest. 

„Als wäre die Sonne aufgegangen!“

Sie rollte mit dem Augen. Krabbe hatte Lunte gerochen. Das konnte ja heiter werden.

Sie ignorierte seine Bemerkung einfach und fuhr fort:„Herr Matthies hat angerufen, er kommt heute etwas später.“ 

Die Ablenkung hatte zumindest funktioniert.

„Oh, was hat er denn?“, fragte Krabbe prompt sehr interessiert.

„Herr Krabbe,“ ihr Tonfall klang tatsächlich ein Bisschen schärfer als beabsichtigt. „das weiß ich auch nicht. Er teilt mir für gewöhnlich nicht mit, warum er sich verspätet...“

„Ach so... ich dachte nur…“, begann Hannes grinsend.

„Sie sollen nicht denken“, begann sie „also nicht an Dinge, die Sie nichts angehen, sondern ihre Arbeit machen. Da liegt ein ganzer Stapel Akten auf ihrem Schreibtisch und wartet auf Sie!“ , fuhr sie streng fort, drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und verschwand mit klappernden Absätzen in ihrem Büro. 

Die Tür machte sie allerdings leise zu.

„Was hat sie denn?“, Hannes sah ihr überrascht nach und anschließend schaute er Nicky fragend an.

„Nichts hat sie. Was soll sie denn schon haben? Wahrscheinlich geht es ihr einfach auf die Nerven, dass Du so neugierig bist“ bekam er von seiner Kollegin als Antwort. 

Das Grinsen aus seinem Gesicht verschwand und wich Empörung.

„Mensch, Nicky, ich bin nicht neugierig! Was denkst Du denn von mir? Ich habe nur ein reges Interesse an meiner Umwelt und meinen Mitmenschen, das ist etwas ganz anderes!“ beleidigt setzte er sich an seinen Schreibtisch und nahm die erste Akte zur Hand. 

Schmollend fing er an zu lesen. Er und neugierig! Er war nie neugierig, niemals! Er interessierte sich nur für seine Umwelt, und seine Mitmenschen waren ihm eben wichtig. Könnte ja auch sonst was mit Dirk sein!

Als Anna die Wache betrat und fröhlich ein „Moin“ in den Raum warf, fiel Krabbe ihr gleich ins Wort: „Dirk kommt heute später, aber keiner weiß warum! Wer weiß, was da los ist!“, meinte er verschwörerisch.

„Ja, und?“, fragte Anna irritiert.

„Hat er Dich auch nicht angerufen?“ fragte Krabbe dann und sein Tonfall klang fast vorwurfsvoll.

„Nein?“, Anna verstand nicht so wirklich, worauf Krabbe hinaus wollte.

„Naja, nicht mal die Küppers weiß Bescheid. Das würde mich als Chefin ja echt stören, wenn ich nicht darüber informiert bin, warum meine Mitarbeiter nicht pünktlich zum Dienst kommen“, sagte er aufgebracht und warf einen anklagenden Blick zum Büro der Revierleiterin. 

Anna runzelte die Stirn und sah zu Nicky.

„Was hat er denn?“ sie deutete auf Hannes. Nicky grinste.

„Die Küppers hat ihm gesagt, er soll nicht immer so neugierig sein und stattdessen seine Akten abarbeiten.“ berichtete sie.

Anna schüttelte den Kopf und ging in Richtung Gemeinschaftsraum, um sich umzuziehen. Sie hatte eine Woche Urlaub hinter sich, war mit Max und Hendrik bei ihren Eltern in Lüneburg gewesen und obwohl sie alle eine tolle Zeit miteinander gehabt hatten, war sie jetzt auch froh, wieder in Hamburg zu sein. Kleinstadtmief war ja hin und wieder ganz schön, aber Hamburg war eindeutig schöner. Sie war nur eine Woche weg. Was hätte in diesem kurzen Zeitraum hier überhaupt passieren können? Sie würde sich gleich, sobald sie unterwegs waren, von Dirk alles erzählen lassen, was während ihrer Abwesenheit passiert war.  
Viel konnte es ja nicht sein.


	8. Auf einmal ist alles anders

Kapitel 8 – Auf einmal ist alles anders

Als Dirk das Polizeikommissariat 14 betrat, atmete er tief durch, denn alles fühlte sich heute morgen anders an.

Er war richtig gut in der Zeit gewesen. Er fühlte sich frisch, hatte es noch geschafft, zu duschen und frische Klamotten trug er jetzt auch. Nicht, dass das wichtig wäre, weil er ohnehin gleich in seine Uniform schlüpfen würde, aber trotzdem. Wer weiß, was Krabbe sich ansonsten zusammenreimen würde.

Als er hereinkam, stand Krabbe auch gleich auf, ging zum Tresen und begrüßte ihn besorgt:„Na, Dirk, ist alles in Ordnung? Schön, dass Du da bist!“

Dirk sah ihn skeptisch an. Was war denn hier los? Krabbe strahlte übers ganze Gesicht. Dirk lies ihn im Dunkeln stehen, gab nur ein langgezogenes „Moin, Dicker“ von sich und verließ den Raum kopfschüttelnd auf der anderen Seite wieder. Er musste sich schließlich noch umziehen.

Er betrat den Aufenthaltsraum und traf auf Anna. Sie saß am Tisch, nippte an einer Tasse Kaffee und las in der Hamburger Morgenpost. Als er eintrat sah sie auf und grinste.

„Da bist Du ja endlich“, sie lächelte. „Ich hab mir schon Sorgen gemacht“ , meinte sie dann scherzhaft.

„Was?“ fragte er irritiert.

„Krabbe macht schon den ganzen Morgen die Pferde scheu, weil Du später kommst und keiner weiß, warum“, berichtete sie dann. Er rollte mit den Augen.

„Und jetzt beeil Dich mal ein Bisschen! Ich bin schon ganz hibbelig. Ich will endlich losfahren und wissen, was ich in meinem Urlaub versäumt habe“, drängte sie dann fröhlich.

Dirk zog die Stirn kraus. Anna hatte er so gar nicht bedacht. Sie waren gut befreundet und jetzt musste er ihr vorenthalten, was gerade so wichtig in seinem Leben war.

„Och...“, er überlegte 

„Viel war das ja nicht... wir haben das Melbourne am Freitagabend auseinander genommen, aber das weißt Du sicher schon?“, er sah sie fragend an.

„Nein, weiß ich noch nicht. Ich bin gespannt auf die Einzelheiten.“

„Jo...“, er guckte verlegen in die Gegend.

„Naja, ich lasse Dich jetzt erst mal Umziehen und gleich ist Dienstbesprechung.“

 

Sie verließ den Raum und machte die Tür hinter sich zu. Ein gemischter Umkleideraum war manchmal etwas unpraktisch, aber irgendwie klappte es trotzdem gut mit den Kollegen, wie er immer wieder feststellte. Als er fast fertig war und nur noch sein Hemd zuknöpfte, ging die Tür auf und seine Chefin preschte in den Raum, sah ihn, blieb abrupt stehen, fing ihr Tempo ab und grinste dann. Déjà vu! Ihr Herz machte einen Sprung!

„Guten Morgen, Herr Matthies, schön, dass Sie auch da sind“, von dem Sarkasmus, den sie normalerweise an den Tag legte, fehlte jegliche Spur. 

Einen Augenblick lang überlegte er, sie zu fragen, ob sie Sehnsucht nach ihm gehabt hätte und ob er die Uniform wieder ausziehen sollte, aber er überlegte es sich schnell anders. Man wusste nie, wer mithörte.

„Guten Morgen, Frau Küppers! Sie haben ja ein perfektes Timing!“, sagte er stattdessen, grinste schief und knöpfte sein Hemd sehr langsam zu. 

Es war schön, sie zu sehen, auch wenn es erst ein paar Stunden her war, seit er sich im Hotel von ihr verabschiedet hatte. Sie musterte ihn unverhohlen, füllte sich einen Becher mit Kaffee und verließ den Raum wieder, die eine Hand in der Hosentasche, mit der anderen den Kaffeebecher umklammernd und er hoffte nur, dass sie nirgendwo gegen lief. Das Lächeln, dass sie dabei an den Tag legte, stand ihr ausgesprochen gut.

Die Dienstbesprechung war wie fast jeden Morgen recht schnell fertig und Dirk atmete leise und erleichtert aus. Sie hatten es ausgesprochen gut geschafft, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen und zu verhalten wie immer.  
Harry und Mads hatten einen neuen Fall. Taschendiebe auf der Mönkebergstrasse. An sich nichts neues, aber dieses gingen wohl raffinierter vor und arbeiteten mit einem Hund!

Krabbe und Nicky widmeten sich wie immer dem Innendienst und Anna konnte es kaum erwarten, endlich wieder im Streifenwagen zu sitzen. Sie hoppste vergnügt aus der Wache heraus und Dirk drückte ihr den Autoschlüssel in die Hand.

„Hier fahr Du, Du hast heute eindeutig mehr Energie als ich“, er grinste belustigt.

„War wohl ´ne lange Nacht, was?“, sie musterte ihn kurz von oben bis unten und lachte, als sie sich auf den Fahrersitz des 14/2 fallen lies und den Motor startete.

Dirk setzte sich daneben und betrachtete interessiert das Armaturenbrett.

„Och nee... und bei Dir?“, er musste sich tatsächlich ein Grinsen verkneifen. Wie gerne hätte er ihr erzählt, was passiert war. Aber das ging jetzt nicht.

„Ich hatte einen tollen Urlaub bei meinen Eltern, aber ich bin froh, dass ich wieder hier bin. Und sie kamen ganz toll mit Hendrik aus!“, fügte sie noch hinzu.

„Ah...“ machte Dirk. „Sie mögen den Kapitän!“ Er freute sich für Anna.

„Jetzt sag das doch nicht immer so“, Anna konzentrierte sich auf den Verkehr. 

„Naja, is´ immerhin schön, wenn er mit Deinen Eltern klar kommt.“

„Alles andere wäre ja auch blöd“ , gab sie zurück.

„Stell Dir vor, Du hast eine Freundin und Ihre Eltern mögen Dich nicht“ sagte sie dann.  
Er horchte auf. Was hatte sie gerade gesagt? Er dachte einen Moment an Renate Küppers und ihre verzweifelten Bemühungen, ihn mit Regina zu verkuppeln und musste sich das Lachen verkneifen.

„Ja...Das wäre doof!“ Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Naja, das war jetzt eher so rhetorisch, Du weißt doch, wie ich das meine,“ sagte sie entschuldigend.

„Ja. Ich weiß genau, wie Du das meinst.“

Er schaute sie an und lächelte. Anna hatte das Gefühl, in einen riesigen Fettnapf gesprungen zu sein: Dirk verhielt sich gerade so merkwürdig. Es tat ihr fast ein Bisschen leid. Er war Single und soweit sie wusste, schon sehr lange.

„Jetzt erzähl mir mal von der Razzia im Melbourne, aber in allen Einzelheiten bitte“, forderte sie ihn dann neugierig auf. 

Er berichtete ihr detailliert von dem Freitagabend, in dem sie das Melbourne hochgenommen hatten. Natürlich auch von Nickys Erfolg und von Schwacke. Ein wichtiges Ereignis des Abends ließ er natürlich aus. Anna fand die Geschichte aber dennoch spannend.

„Und ich hab den ganzen Spaß verpasst!“, stellte sie traurig fest.

„Dabei hätte ich das zu gerne gesehen. Auch Euch alle so schick“, sie zwinkerte ihm zu.

„Glaub mir, Du hast nichts verpasst“, bestätigte er.

„Was hatte die Küppers denn an?“

„Äh... die Küppers?“, wiederholte er dämlich, dabei hatte er gleich wieder ihr das Bild von ihr im kleinen Schwarzen vor Augen.

„Ja“, Anna rollte mit den Augen.

„Du weißt schon, unsere Vorgesetzte. Immer im Anzug und mit Hochsteckfrisur“, fügte sie ironisch hinzu.

"So genau hab ich da gar nicht drauf geachtet “, log er.

„Irgendeinen schwarzen Fummel“, murmelte er dann.

„Och, schade“, gab Anna enttäuscht zurück. Sie hätte zu gerne gewusst, was die Chefin angehabt hatte.

„Da musst Du mal Nicky fragen, die hat bestimmt mehr drauf geachtet“, fügte er dann hinzu und schaute scheinbar desinteressiert aus dem Fenster. 

Anna warf ihm einen Blick zu.

„Ist alles in Ordnung mit Dir?“

„Ja, wieso?“

„Du bist heute irgendwie komisch“

„Och nö, is´nichts... nur...äh... mit dem falschen Bein aufgestanden“, erklärte er sich dann.   
„Du flunkerst doch!“, entgegnete Anna empört.

„Max guckt auch immer so, wenn er mich hinters Licht führen will“, sagte sie dann und nahm sich vor, noch herauszufinden, warum ihr Partner sich so seltsam verhielt.

 

***

 

Nach einer Weile startete sie einen zweiten Versuch, als sie eine kurze Pause beim Bäcker machen. Anna hatte Kaffee geholt.  
„Und was ist jetzt wirklich mit Dir los?“, fragte sie ihren Kollegen schließlich und drückte ihm einen Kaffeebecher in die Hand.

„Was? Mit mir?“, entgegnete Dirk ein Bisschen verlegen.

„Ja, mit Dir!“, wiederholte Anna. 

„Ich merk das doch!“

„Och nichts,“ sagte er kleinlaut. Sie stubbste seinen Arm mit ihrem Ellenbogen an.

„Das glaube ich Dir nicht, Du bist heute so anders“, sagte sie dann neugierig.

„Nein Dirk, ich kenne Dich!“, beharrte sie. Dann kam ihr ein Gedanke und ihre Augen blitzen auf.

“Du hast doch nicht etwa jemanden kennengelernt? Du bist verschossen, oder?“ Sie grinste über das ganze Gesicht und freute sich.

Dirk spürte, wie er rot wurde. Er nickte und schaute verlegen zur Seite.

„Hab ich´s doch gewusst“, schlussfolgerte Anna schließlich.

„Erzähl doch mal!“, forderte sie ihn auf.

„Da gibt es nicht viel zu erzählen. Kennst Du nicht“,bekam sie als knappe Antwort.

„Und? Was Ernstes?“, fragte sie dann.

„Kann schon sein“, antwortete Dirk ein Bisschen nachdenklich und konzentrierte sich auf seinen Kaffeebecher. 

Er hoffte, dass Anna nicht noch mehr Fragen stellen würde.  
Wie gut, dass sich in diesem Moment Hannes über Funk meldete und sie zu einem Verkehrsunfall gerufen wurden. Das Gespräch war beendet. Zumindest fürs Erste.

***

Hannes Krabbe saß an seinem Schreibtisch und bearbeitete eine Akte. Zumindest gab er das vor. Eigentlich beobachtete er seine Chefin und schaute immer wieder, was sie hinter der Scheibe in ihrem Büro machte. Irgendwas war heute anders als sonst, da war er sich ganz sicher.

„Hannes, langsam wird das jetzt aber schon auffällig!“ fuhr ihn Nicky plötzlich an.

„Was denn?“ fragte er ertappt.

„Du starrst die ganze Zeit die Küppers an!“

„Gar nicht!“

„Wohl!“

Er seufzte. „Nicky, guck sie Dir doch an! Die sieht heute ganz anders an und wirkt so ...“, er suchte nach den richtigen Worten. „Glücklich“, stellte er dann fest.

„Ja, und?“ fragte Nicky.

„Was, und?“ wiederholte er.

„Lass sie doch! Sie wird schon ihre Gründe haben!“, antwortete seine Kollegin. 

„Das ist doch kein Grund, sie die ganze Zeit zu beobachten“, stauchte sie ihn zusammen. 

„Hör endlich auf damit, Hannes!“, forderte sie ihn schließlich auf und rollte die Augen.

Hannes schaute betreten nach unten. Das hatte man jetzt davon, wenn man sich für seine Mitmenschen interessierte.

Der Feierabend rückte näher und Anna und Dirk waren gerade wieder im PK 14 angekommen. Anna war losgegangen, um sich umzuziehen und Dirk wollte eben nachfragen, ob es bei der Verabredung von heute Abend blieb. Er freute sich darauf, den Abend mit Regina zu verbringen.  
Die Tür zu ihrem Büro stand offen. Er klopfte an den Türrahmen und schaute grinsend um die Ecke. Sie war noch am Telefon und gab ihm ein Zeichen, zu warten.

„Ja gut, dann komme ich eben!“ sagte sie entnervt und legte auf.

„Probleme?“ fragte er interessiert.

„Meine Mutter“, sie rollte mit den Augen. 

Er zog fragend die Augenbrauen hoch. Sie gab ihm ein Zeichen, die Tür zu schließen und stand auf, um den Rolladen herunter zu lassen.

„Ich weiß, wir waren heute Abend verabredet“, begann sie enttäuscht.  
„Leider muss ich zu meiner Mutter“, erklärte sie dann. „Es tut mir leid!“ entschuldigte sie sich zerknirscht.

„Probleme?“ fragte er neugierig und versuchte sich seine Enttäuschung nicht anmerken zu lassen. Sie schüttelte den Kopf und stütze den Kopf in die Hände.

„Sie hat gedroht, mich bei einer Partnerbörse anzumelden, wenn ich mich nicht bei ihr sehen lasse“, gab sie dann kleinlaut zu. Dirk lachte laut.

„Das meint sie ernst!“, bekräftigte er.

„Ich fürchte auch“, gab sie gestresst zurück und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Sag ihr doch einfach, was los ist!“, er zwinkerte aufmunternd.

„Das werde ich nicht tun!“ gab sie säuerlich zurück. 

„Das fehlt noch!“, fügte sie hinzu.

„Och...“, er machte eine Pause und grinste. Ein Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht.

„Du machst das schon!“ machte er ihr Mut.

Er überlegte kurz, trat einen Schritt auf sie und nahm sie in den Arm. Im ersten Moment spannte sie sich an, weil sie Angst hatte, dass jemand hereinkommen könnte, aber dann entspannte sie sich augenblicklich wieder. Es fühlte sich gut an. Sie fühlte sich geborgen. Er schaute ihr in die Augen.

„Wir sehen uns morgen. Dann holen wir das nach.“ er lächelte optimistisch. Sie lächelte zurück und nickte.

„In Ordnung!“, antwortete sie. Und dann ließ sie zu, dass er sie einfach so in ihrem Büro küsste und ihre Knie wurden ein Bisschen weich.


	9. Gespräch mit Muddel

Sie saß bei ihrer Mutter auf der Couch und fragte sich, warum sie sich überhaupt dazu hatte überreden lassen, heute Abend bei ihr vorbei zu schauen. Ach ja richtig, ihre Mutter hatte mit der Singlebörse gedroht.

„Was hast Du denn gegen solche Partnerbörsen?“ fragte ihre Mutter neugierig.

„Da könntest Du bestimmt auch noch mal Glück haben“, fügte sie dann hinzu.

„Muddel, jetzt hör aber auf!“, unterbrach sie sie aufgebracht.

„Ich brauche keinen Mann um glücklich zu sein!“ verteidigte sie sich dann.

„Das sagst Du jetzt!“ entgegnete ihre Mutter.

„Nein, das sage ich immer!“, antwortete sie resolut.

„Rübchen“, ihre Mutter sah sie durchdringend an und ließ sich neben ihr auf die Couch plumpsen. „Du kannst doch nicht immer allein durch die Welt gehen, das ist nicht gut“.

„Ich bin die letzten Jahre sehr gut klar gekommen, Muddel!“ gab sie zu bedenken.

„Ja, aber es wird mal wieder Zeit“, überlegte ihre Mutter. „Es ist schon ziemlich lange her, dass Dien Staatsanwalt Dich verlassen hat!“

Regina schnappte nach Luft.

„Peter hat mich nicht verlassen. Ich habe ihn verlassen, das weißt Du sehr wohl!“

„Das ist doch unterm Strich egal“, sagte ihre Mutter gehässig.

„Was soll das denn?“

„Und Dirk Matthies wolltest Du ja auch nicht, obwohl der richtig gut zu Dir gepasst hätte!“

Sie schluckte.

„Ja..“ begann sie. „Und?“

„Nichts und? Die Chance hast Du verspielt.“ fasste ihre Mutter zusammen.

„Dann melde Dich doch wenigstens bei einer Partnerbörse an oder mach mal … wie heißt das?“, sie überlegte angestrengt.„Speed-Dating! Genau! Das solltest Du mal machen, das dauert auch nicht lange!“ schlug ihre Mutter dann vor. 

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und schlug die Beine übereinander. In was hatte sich ihre Mutter denn nur verrannt?

„Ganz bestimmt nicht!“

„So wirst Du nie einen Mann finden und eine Familie gründen!“

„Was?“ sie machte eine Pause.

„Ich will weder einen Mann finden noch eine Familie gründen“ sagte sie aufgebracht.

„Dann lass Dir wenigstens ein paar Eizellen einfrieren“, konterte ihre Mutter.

„Was?“ fragte sie fassungslos.

„Naja, dann kannst Du später noch Kinder kriegen!“ fuhr sie fort.

Regina schüttelte mit dem Kopf.

„Muddel, ich will keine Kinder!“ sagte sie dann und stand auf. Langsam wurde es ihr zu bunt. Sie suchte nach ihrer Tasche.

„Ich gehe jetzt wieder. Schönen Abend noch!“ und damit verließ sie das Wohnzimmer mit hochrotem Kopf. 

Manchmal fragte sie sich, ob ihre Mutter wahnsinnig war. Warum konnte sie ihre Lebenssituation nicht einfach so hinnehmen, wie andere Eltern es auch taten? Sie hatte einen Moment darüber nachgedacht, ihr von Dirk zu erzählen, hatte es sich dann aber anders überlegt und im Augenblick war sie froh darum. Wer weiß, auf welche abstrusen Ideen ihre Mutter dann gekommen wäre.!

Als sie in ihr Auto stieg, ließ sie den Kopf gegen die Kopfstütze fallen und atmete tief durch. Ihre Mutter schaffte es immer wieder, sie auf 180 zu bringen! Grundsätzlich! Sie atmete tief durch und schaute ins Leere. Warum hatte sie sich das nur wieder angetan? Zwei Stunden sinnlose Diskussion um nichts. Sie würde sich sicher nicht bei einer Partnerbörse anmelden und sie würde auch nicht zum Speeddating gehen und schon gar nicht ihre Eizellen einfrieren lassen!

Sie war zufrieden mit ihrer jetzigen Situation. Sie war die letzten Jahre auch gut ohne einen Mann ausgekommen, sowieso sehr viel besser ohne Peter als mit Peter, und sie wollte auch keine Kinder. Warum begriff ihre Mutter das nicht? Während sie noch darüber nachdachte, schlug sie sich mit der Hand gegen die Stirn. Und dafür hatte sie jetzt ihr erstes richtiges Date mit Dirk verschoben! Wie schade. Sie schaute auf die Uhr, es war kurz nach neun. Sie lächelte und griff zum Handy. Einen Versuch war es wert.

Sie schrieb eine SMS: „Schläfst Du schon?“

Die Antwort kam binnen weniger Sekunden: „Nein“

Sie zögerte und wollte die nächste Nachricht schreiben, entschied sich aber anders und wählte seine Nummer.

„Ja“, er meldete sich beim ersten Klingeln. Als hätte er auf ihren Anruf gewartet. Ihre Herz machte den obligatorischen Sprung.

„Hallo“ ,sie war dann doch ein wenig verlegen.

„Hallo“, wiederholte er

„Ich fahre gerade von meiner Mutter weg“, berichtete sie.

„Und?“ er machte eine Pause und sie konnte sein Grinsen förmlich hören.

„Schönen Abend gehabt?“, fragte er dann.

„Zwei Stunden Grundsatzdiskussion mit meiner Mutter darüber , was ich mit meinem Leben anstelle, fällt für mich eindeutig nicht unter die Kategorie einen schönen Abend haben“, erwiderte sie aufgebracht.

„Doch so nett?“ fragte er ironisch.

„Schlimmer!“

Es entstand eine Pause. 

„Hast Du noch Lust...“ begann sie schüchtern.

„Hab ich!“ fiel er ihr ins Wort. Natürlich hatte er noch Lust, sie zu sehen, das sollte sie doch wissen!

Sie überlegte.

„In meinem Hotel gibt es eine kleine Bar!“, schlug sie vor.

„In einer halben Stunde bin ich da!“, fügte sie hinzu.

„Bis gleich“  
„Tschüss“, er hatte aufgelegt.

Sie startete den Motor und freute sich die Verabredung. Der Abend konnte ja nur noch besser werden.

 

***

 

Dirk pfiff leise vor sich hin und räumte ein paar Sachen in seine Reisetasche. Er hatte gehofft, dass sie sich noch melden würde. Außerdem war er gespannt, was sie von dem Abend mit ihrer Mutter zu berichten hatte. Er räumte etwas frische Wäsche in die Tasche, einen Kulturbeutel mit Zahnbürste, Zahncreme, Rasierapparat und was man eben noch so brauchte. Und er steckte sicherheitshalber ein Päckchen Kondome in die Tasche. Man wusste ja nie und dieses Mal wollte er vorbereitet sein. Er war sich durchaus bewusst, dass er gestern etwas wichtiges vergessen hatte, aber es war alles so plötzlich gekommen und er hatte keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen können. Außerdem war er sich sicher, dass jemand wie Regina selbst Maßnahmen ergriff. Er zog den Reißverschluss zu, nahm die Tasche hoch und verließ das Schiff.

Er ging durch das Foyer des Hotels und fand die Bar hinter den Fahrstühlen. Sie schien schon etwas länger zu warten. Das Glas mit der dunklen Flüssigkeit, das vor ihr auf dem Tisch stand, war halb leer und sie tippte auf ihrem Handy herum. Die halbe Stunde hatte er nicht ganz geschafft, obwohl er sich beeilt hatte.  
Als er an ihren Tisch trat, schaute sie auf. Sie lächelte ihn an.

„Hallo“, sagte er schlicht und setzte sich.

„Hallo“, wiederholte sie und nahm noch einen Schluck Rotwein. Er gab der Bedienung ein Zeichen und bestellte ein Bier.

„Alles in Ordnung?“ fragte er sie.

„Hm ja“, kam als Antwort.

„Wie war´s bei Deiner Mutter?“

Sie legte die Arme auf dem Tisch übereinander und schüttelte energisch den Kopf.

„Meine Mutter macht mich wahnsinnig“

„Ja, das weiß ich“, er grinste.

„Sie wollte, dass ich mich bei einer Partnerbörse anmelde. Oder zum Speeddating gehe!“, berichtete sie.

Er musste lachen. Er wusste, wie engstirnig und starrsinnig ihre Mutter sein konnte und konnte sich daher gut vorstellen, wie der Abend gelaufen war.

„Sie sorgt sich eben um Dich und möchte, dass Du glücklich bist“, stellte er fest.

Sie schnaubte.   
„Du hast ihr nicht von uns erzählt, oder?“ er sah sie an.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein.“

„Ich hatte kurz überlegt, aber hab es dann doch gelassen!“.

Er nickte. „Vielleicht besser so.“

Die Bedienung brachte das Bier und fragte, ob er ein Glas brauchte. Er verneinte und nahm einen Schluck aus der Flasche.

„Sie hat mir vorgeschlagen, dass ich meine Eizellen einfrieren lassen sollte“, erzählte sie beiläufig.

Dirk verschluckte sich an seinem Bier. „Bitte ?“

„Ja“

„Nicht Dein Ernst?“ fragte er

„Doch!“ Sie schüttelte wieder den Kopf und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare.

„Dabei weiß sie genau, dass ich keine Kinder will!“ sagte sie dann und trank noch einen Schluck Wein.

„Was?“, sie schaute ihn herausfordernd an.

„Nichts“, gab er zurück. „Ich will auch keine Kinder, wenn Du das meinst. Der Job ist einfach zu gefährlich und im Innendienst gehe ich ein“, gab er dann zu.

Und währen sie noch überlegte, ob sie gerade nicht ein Bisschen zuviel von sich preis gegeben hatte, war Dirk irgendwie erleichtert.

 ***

Sie stütze den Ellenbogen auf den Tisch und den Kopf dann auf die Hand.

„Ich hab das Gefühl, ich kenne Dich schon sehr lange“, sagte sie dann.

Er schaute sie an. „Du kennst mich doch schon eine ganze Weile.“

„Ja“, sie dachte einen Moment nach und lehnte sich mit verschränkten Armen nach hinten.

„Am Anfang habe ich Dich gehasst!“, gab sie dann ehrlich zugestand sie.

Er zog eine erstaunt eine Augenbraue nach oben und sah sie fraglich an. 

„Das wusste ich nicht!“   
„Du konntest Dich an keine Regeln halten, hattest Deine Leute nicht im Griff und ich musste das alles irgendwie vertuschen“, berichtete sie.

Er nickte nachdenklich. 

„Ja, ich weiß“, sagte er dann. „Und es tut mir leid“, fuhr er fort.

„Ist schon okay“, antwortete sie. „Das ist ja schon eine Weile her“.

„Ich weiß noch, dass Du Dich versetzen lassen wolltest“, fiel ihm dann ein.

„Ich wollte nicht, ich wurde vom Dienst suspendiert“, gab sie kleinlaut zu.

„Ja, weil ich Idiot Schnarchwurst zu Deinem Vorgesetzten gesagt habe“, er musste grinsen.

Sie lachte laut auf.

„Es tut mir wirklich leid. Ich hab es Dir damals nicht leicht gemacht!“, stellte er fest.

„Das stimmt.“

Sie lachte: „Ich weiß noch, als ich Dich zur Rede stellen wollte und Du nicht da warst und Krüger mir weiß machen wollte, dass er daran Schuld wäre, dass Du so schlampig gearbeitet hast“, prustete sie. 

„Er hat gesagt, er würde dich immer ablenken, dich mit Papierkugeln bewerfen und Good Bye Johnny singen“, sie wischte sich eine Träne aus dem Augenwinkel, weil die Erinnerung daran einfach nur komisch war.

Dirk stimmte in ihr Lachen ein. „Das hat Lothar gesagt?“

Sie nickte.

„Du hast mir mal einen Kaktus geschenkt“, erinnerte er sich.

„Ja,“ sie nickte. „ich hab Dir gesagt, Du kannst ihn behalten, weil er Dir so gut steht“, sagte sie.

„Ich weiß“, er grinste. Er konnte sich noch genau daran erinnern, wie sie damals vor ihm stand, mit einem Karton in der Hand, der ihre Habseligkeiten enthielt, weil sie ihr Büro hatte räumen müssen. Es hatte ihm verdammt leid getan.

„Du hast mir gesagt, dass ich mich ohne Dich zu Tode langweilen würde“, entgegnete sie dann.

Er sah ihr tief in die Augen.

„Stimmt ja auch“, grinste er. 

Ein Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht und sie trank einen Schluck ihres Rotweins. 

„Zum Glück bist Du wieder gekommen“, stellte er fest, zögerte und nahm ihre Hand. 

Sie ließ es sich gefallen und drückte seine.

„Und dann hast Du mir gleich ein Diszi angehängt“, er schmunzelte.

In ihren Augen blitzte es. „Du hattest es verdient und ich musste mich bei meinem Vorgesetzten rechtfertigen“ stellte sie fest.

Er nickte, ließ ihre Hand los und trank einen Schluck. Dann legte er unbeholfen den Arm um sie. Ihr schien das aber zu gefallen. Er atmete erleichtert auf.

„Lothar ist damals fast wahnsinnig geworden, als Du zu uns ins PK 14 gekommen bist“, berichtete er grinsend.

„Wieso das denn?“, fragte sie.

„Weil er nicht fassen konnte, dass jemand das Büro mit Teppich auslegt“, er lachte leise und sie stimmte mit ein.

„Lothar Krüger ist manchmal ein komischer Kauz gewesen“, sagte sie dann.

„Ich weiß noch, als er tagelang mit dieser Wappentafel herum geschlichen ist“, begann sie und Dirk musste unwillkürlich grinsen.

Daran erinnerte er sich auch noch gut.

„Er hat Dich für herzlos gehalten, weil das ganze alte Zeug in den Müll sollte“, gestand er ihr. 

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und wurde nachdenklich.

„Er hätte es doch mit nach Hause nehmen können“, sagte sie dann und nippte an ihrem Rotwein.

Dirk nahm noch einen Schluck von seinem Bier.

„Kannst Du Dich daran erinnern, als wir Dein Zimmer durchsuchen mussten?“ er versuchte, nicht zu grinsen. 

Sie rollte die Augen

„In meinem alten Hotel, als Herr Lappe meinte, ich hätte sein Portemonnaie gestohlen“.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf als wolle sie die Gedanken verdrängen.

„Ganz schreckliche Geschichte.“ kommentierte sie und winkte ab.

„Hat sich ja alles aufgeklärt“, meinte Dirk gelassen.

„Zum Glück“, fügte sie hinzu. Er sah ihr tief in die Augen.

„Ich fand das ganz nett, Du, mitten in der Nacht, mit Morgenmantel und Nachthemd“, er grinste sie an.

„Ach ja?“ in ihren Augen blitzte es auf.

„Und Deine herumliegende Unterwäsche war Dir sichtlich peinlich...“ 

Wenn ihr die Erinnerung daran peinlich war, gab sie es nicht zu. 

„Bist Du deshalb so enthusiastisch auf meinem Bett herumgehoppst?“, fragte sie schlagfertig.

„Vielleicht“, gab er zurück und setzte ein schiefes Lächeln auf. 

Sie stieß ihm zärtlich den Ellenbogen in die Seite. So, dass es nicht weh tat. Er drehte den Kopf und sie schauten sich in die Augen.

„Ich weiß noch, als Deine Mutter diesen Stalker hatte“, dachte er laut nach. Regina rollte mit den Augen.

„Erinner´mich nicht daran!“ Die Erinnerung daran war ihr wirklich peinlich, hatte ihre Mutter den Stalker doch nur arrangiert, damit sie an Dirk herankam und ihn mit ihr verkuppeln konnte, was natürlich nicht geklappt hatte, aber eine Menge unangenehme Situationen mit sich zog.

„Ich fand das lustig“, gab Dirk zu.

„Lustig?“ wiederholte sie fragend.

„Naja, es war Dir sichtlich peinlich...“ gab er zu bedenken.

„Und es hat Dich furchtbar aus dem Konzept gebracht!“ fügte er hinzu.

Sie suchte nach einer Antwort.

„Und dann kamst Du eines Abends bei mir vorbei um mir die Setkarte von diesem Lipinski zu zeigen“, seine Stimme wurde nachdenklich.

„Ja, ich weiß“, erinnerte sie sich.

„Du warst an dem Abend so anders“, stellte er fest.

„Ja,“ gab sie kurz angebunden zurück. Sie wusste schließlich, warum.

„Und Du wolltest mir nicht sagen, was Du mit meiner Mutter besprochen hattest“, erinnerte sie ihn.

„Es ging gar nicht um Deine Mutter“, entfuhr es ihm.

„Sondern?“, sie zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Kannst Du Dir das nicht denken?“ fragte er dann ernst.

Sie stutzte und schaute ihn an. Er schluckte. Zeit für ein Geständnis. 

„Regina, als Du da vor mir saßt, so ...so anders als sonst. Mit Haaren, die der Wind zerzauste...“ er schaute ihr in die Augen.

„Ja?“ sie wartete gespannt auf eine Antwort.

„Naja“, er sah betreten zu Seite.

„Das hat ganz schön gekribbelt“, gab er dann zu. 

Sie sah ihn verwundert an.

„Warum hast Du nichts gesagt?“

„Was hätte ich denn sagen sollen?“

„Naja...“, antwortete er verlegen.

„Du wolltest ja unter keinen Umständen, dass Deine Mutter Recht behält“, gab er zu bedenken. 

Sie schnaubte leise und dachte an den besagten Abend. Was war sie durcheinander gewesen! Und er hatte sie einfach auflaufen lassen! 

„Ich fasse es nicht“, entfuhr es ihr leise. 

Er machte eine entschuldigende Geste. 

„Nicht mehr wirklich wichtig, oder?“, fragte er dann leise.

„Nein“, sie schüttelte den Kopf. 

„Nicht mehr wichtig“, wiederholte sie nachdenklich.

„Was war ich sauer, als Dein Ex plötzlich auftauchte“, gab er dann zu um das Thema zu wechseln. 

„Peter?“ , fragte sie.  
Er nickte. „Ja, der Lackaffe!“ fügte er hinzu. 

Sie musste lachen.

„Der ist in Berlin und Dir droht keine Gefahr“, klärte sie ihn auf.

„Hast Du noch Kontakt?“, fragte er und versuchte, es so klingen zu lassen, als würde es ihn überhaupt nicht interessieren. 

Natürlich war das Gegenteil der Fall.

„Nein“, gab sie zur Antwort. Damit hatte sie schon vor langer Zeit abgeschlossen, aber sie erinnerte sich, wie eifersüchtig Dirk damals war und musste schmunzeln.

„Sag mal, warum ist das eigentlich auseinander gegangen bei Euch?“, fragte er dann.

„Peter liebt sich selbst mehr als alles andere auf der Welt. Da war irgendwann kein Platz mehr für mich.“, antwortete sie und kaute nachdenklich auf ihrer Unterlippe.

„Und...“, begann sie und überlegte, ob sie weitersprechen sollte.

„Und?“ , fragte er und schaute sie an, als würde er die Antwort in ihrem Gesicht finden.

„Naja, spätestens als ich anfing, jemand anderen interessant zu finden, wusste ich, dass es keinen Sinn mehr hat“, gab sie zu.

„Jemand anderen?“, wiederholte er fragend. 

Sie wich seinem Blick aus und rollte anschließend mit den Augen.

„Was denn?“, fragte er dann. Sie grinste ihn verlegen an und dann dämmerte es ihm.

„Mich?“, fragte er vorsichtig. 

„Liegt im Bereich des Möglichen“, sagte sie leise. 

Er musste grinsen. Dann hatte er ihre Zeichen damals doch nicht falsch gedeutet. Sie schaute auf den Tisch. Ihre Getränke waren inzwischen leer und ihre Armbanduhr verriet ihr, dass es langsam auf Mitternacht zuging. Er schaute sie an.

„Willst Du noch nach Hause fahren?“ fragte sie und überließ die Entscheidung ihm. Er schluckte. 

„Soll ich denn?“, stellte er die Gegenfrage.

„Nein“, gab sie herausfordernd zurück.

„Ich muss noch mal ans Auto, kommst Du mit?“ fragte er .

Sie nickte und gab der Bedienung ein Zeichen.

„Schreiben Sie es bitte auf Zimmer 102, ja?“, fragte sie.

Die Bedienung nickte. „Natürlich, Frau Küppers“.

„Danke“, sie lächelte. 

Er stand auf und griff nach seiner Jacke. Beide verließen den Raum und gingen durch das Foyer nach draußen. Kühle Hamburger Nachtluft umfing sie. Der Himmel war sternenklar und es war fast Vollmond. Dirk deutete mit dem Kopf nach links. Ich steh da hinten auf dem Parkplatz, da sieht man mein Auto nicht gleich und morgen früh bin ich früh genug wieder weg ein Knöllchen zu kassieren. Sie gingen zu seinem Wagen. Unterwegs griff er nach ihrer Hand. Sie ließ es geschehen, umfasste seine. Er kam sich vor, wie ein Teenager. Als sie zu seinem Wagen kamen, schloss er den Kofferraum auf und nahm seine Reisetasche heraus. Sie grinste.

„Allzeit bereit oder wie?“

„Naja, ich möchte morgen einfach nicht wieder durch den Pendler verkehr quer durch Hamburg gurken um eine Dusche zu bekommen“, antwortete er und klappte den Kofferraum wieder zu.

Sie grinste.

„Kaffee gibt es da vorne beim Bäcker“, sagte sie dann.

„Ich weiß“, er grinste, zog sie an sich und küsste sie. Anschließend gingen beide zurück zum Hotel, durchquerten die Lobby und stiegen in den rot beleuchteten Fahrstuhl. Er war nervös und wusste nicht, was sie jetzt von ihm erwartete. Es war eine Sache überraschend vor der Tür zu stehen und schließlich übereinander herzufallen, weil sich die Situation so ergab, aber eine völlig andere, bewusst zu beschließen, die Nacht miteinander zu verbringen. 

Sie stiegen aus und er folgte ihr über den brückenartigen Gang. Sie öffnete die Tür und trat ein, hielt ihm die Tür auf, so dass er hinter ihr ins Zimmer schlüpfen konnte. Sie schaltete die Beleuchtung an und das angenehme indirekte Licht durchflutete den Raum.

Sie war nervös, wollte sich das aber nicht anmerken lassen. Sie fragte sich, was er jetzt erwartete. Sie dachte an die vorherige Nacht, das war einfach so ungeplant passiert. Und jetzt?  
Sie schaute zu, wie er seine Tasche abstellte, rechts vom Bett und anschließend seine Jacke auszog.

„Ja...ähm“, sie faltete verlegen die Hände und wusste nicht recht, was sie sagen sollte.

„Ja?“ er schaute sie fragend an.

„Ich geh mal ins Bad“, sagte sie verschämt und suchte unter der Bettdecke nach ihrem Nachthemd. 

Endlich hatte sie es gefunden, raffte es an sich und verschwand im Nebenraum. Dirk atmete hörbar aus und sah sich im Zimmer um. Das Zimmermädchen war scheinbar heute Morgen da gewesen und hatte das Chaos aus der Nacht beseitigt, die Betten gemacht und aufgeräumt. Wie praktisch. Als er noch in seiner Wohnung wohnte, hatte er auch eine Putzfrau gehabt. Auf der Repsold lohnte das nicht wirklich. Zu wenig Platz um Chaos zu schaffen. Er zog ein sich bis auf seine Boxershorts aus und wechselte das T-Shirt. Die Badezimmertür öffnete sich und sie stand wieder im Morgenmantel vor ihm. Dieses Mal blitzte ein weißes Rüschennachthemd darunter hervor. Wie damals, als er ihr Hotelzimmer durchsuchen musste. Er schmunzelte, griff nach seiner Kulturtasche und ging ebenfalls ins Bad.

Als er wiederkam, lag sie schon im Bett. Den Morgenmantel hatte sie ausgezogen. Er hob die Bettdecke und krabbelte unter die Decke. Sie drehte sich auf die Seite und schaute ihn erwartungsvoll an.

„Ich bin müde“, log er und zwinkerte ihr zu. Für einen Moment sah er Enttäuschung in ihrem Blick. Dann grinste er und rückte näher an sie ran.

„Aber nicht zu müde“, flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr und küsste sie. Sie ließ es geschehen. Er zog sie über sich und als sie über ihm kniete, ließ er seine Hände unter ihr Nachthemd wandern.

„Ich bin plötzlich gar nicht mehr müde“, flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr.

„Ich auch nicht“, kam die Antwort.

Sie liebten sich lange und leidenschaftlich und erwachten am nächsten Morgen mit der für Verliebte typischen Energie.

Sie verließen gemeinsam das Hotel, gingen aber in unterschiedliche Richtungen. Er hatte seinen Wagen auf dem Nachbarparkplatz geparkt und sie wollte wie jeden Morgen zu Fuß zur Arbeit gehen. Er hielt sie im Arm.

„Soll ich Dich nicht doch ein Stück mitnehmen?“ fragte er dann.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Das ist schon in Ordnung!“. 

Er zog sie an sich und küsste sie. Sie schloss dabei die Augen.

„Dann bis gleich.“

 

Nicky war an diesem Morgen durch den Bahrenpark gefahren, weil sie noch ein belegtes Brötchen beim Bäcker holen wollte. Sie wusste, dass das hier das Hotel war, in dem ihre Chefin wohnte, aber sie hatte sie hier noch nie getroffen und interessierte sich auch nicht besonders für die Belange von Frau Küppers. Sie wunderte sich für einen Moment über Dirks Auto auf dem Nachbarparkplatz, aber das konnte ja verschiedene Gründe haben. Dann aber sah sie nach vorn und traute ihren Augen kaum. Ihre Chefin stand im Eingangsbereich des Hotels und ließ sich küssen. Von Dirk! Nicky musste unwillkürlich grinsen und schüttelte den Kopf. Damit hätte sie nicht gerechnet!. Sie drehte spontan ihre Fahrrad um und fuhr in die andere Richtung um nicht gesehen zu werden. Sie konnte es kaum glauben, aber sie freute sich – vor allem für Dirk und sie würde keiner Menschenseele etwas davon erzählen! Im Gegenteil, von nun an würde sie Hannes auf eine andere Fährte locken wenn er wieder versuchte, herauszufinden, warum die Küppers so fröhlich war.


	10. Love is in the air

An diesem Morgen erreichte er die Wache vor ihr weil er mit dem Auto einfach schneller gewesen war und auch noch einen Parkplatz direkt vor dem Gebäude bekommen hatte. Außer Nicky und Hannes Krabbe war noch niemand anwesend. Nicky kam gerade mit einem Kaffeebecher in der Hand aus der Küche und setzte sich an ihren Schreibtisch, auf dem wie immer ein Stapel Akten auf sie warteten. Ihr Stapel war deutlich höher als der von Krabbe stellte Dirk fest und runzelte die Stirn. Er argwöhnte, dass der Stapel bestimmt nicht höher war, weil sie weniger fleißig war als Krabbe. Im Gegenteil. Er traute seinem Kollegen durchaus zu, hin und wieder ein paar Akten in ihren Stapel zu schmuggeln, aber Nicky schien das einfach nichts auszumachen. Das hatte sie sich schon von Lothar öfter gefallen lassen.

„Morgen, Dirk!“, sie strahlte ihn an, als sie ihn sah.

„Moin“, gab er wortkarg zurück.

Hannes Krabbe schaute auf. 

„Du bist aber heute früh, Dirk!“, sagte er erstaunt und warf einen Blick auf die große Wanduhr, die im Eingangsbereich hing.

Nicky rollte mit den Augen.

 

„Ja, wieso, Dicker? Darf ich das nicht?“, gab Dirk zurück.

„Doch klar, ich mein ja nur“, verteidigte sich Krabbe.

Nicky schüttelte den Kopf. Krabbe konnte es nicht lassen. Neugierig wie immer. Den Zahn würde sie ihm in diesem Fall ziehen müssen.

Frau Küppers betrat den Raum.  
„Guten Morgen“, begrüßte sie ihre Mitarbeiter.

„Guten Morgen“, grüßte Nicky fröhlich zurück.

Es stimmte schon, was Hannes behauptete. Die Küppers schien förmlich von Innen zu leuchten. War ja auch klar, warum.

„Moin, Frau Küppers“, gab Krabbe zurück.

„Guten Morgen“, Dirk grinste sie an und dachte daran, dass er sie noch vor ein paar Minuten im Eingangsbereich ihres Hotels zum Abschied geküsst hatte. 

Diese Heimlichkeiten waren ja schon irgendwie aufregend musste er sich eingestehen.  
Sie ging wie jeden Morgen zu ihrem Büro, die Blicke ihrer Mitarbeiter folgten ihr. Als sie die Tür schloss, wandte sich Hannes an Dirk und Nicky.

„Schon wieder!“ stellte er fest.

Nicky rollte erneut mit den Augen und stöhnte leise auf.

„Was?“, fragte Dirk verwirrt.

„Hast Du das noch nicht gemerkt?“, fragte Krabbe erstaunt.

„Nein“, Dirk stellte sich absichtlich blöd. Was hätte er auch sonst tun oder sagen sollen?

„Die strahlt förmlich. Gestern auch schon“, erklärte Krabbe.

„Sie strahlt?“, fragte Dirk skeptisch.

„Hannes, jetzt lass es doch mal gut sein!“, versuchte Nicky ihn abzulenken.

„Stimmt doch, Nicky! Jetzt sag Du doch auch mal was! Hab ich Recht oder hab ich Recht?“, wandte sich Krabbe dann an sie. „Und auf einmal hat sie so gute Laune!“, setzte er dann noch einen drauf. „Und sie ist auch viel freundlicher als sonst“, überlegte er laut.

„Ich wüsste ja wirklich gerne, warum!“, gab er offen zu.

Nicky dachte angestrengt darüber nach, wie sie das Gespräch in andere Bahnen lenken konnte.

„Lass sie doch einfach in Ruhe und gönn ihr das!“, forderte sie Krabbe auf.

„Vielleicht ist sie verliebt!“, entfuhr es ihr dann. 

Im gleichen Moment hätte sie sich auf die Zunge beißen können! Sie vermied es, Dirk anzusehen und konzentrierte sich wieder auf ihren Schreibtisch.  
Dirk hielt die Luft an.

„Die Küppers und verliebt?“überlegte Krabbe laut.

„Die hat doch ´n Herz aus Eis“, sagte er dann und blickte zum Büro seiner Chefin.

„Hannes!“ empörte sich Nicky.

Dirk blickte amüsiert von Hannes zu Nicky und zurück.

„Ist doch wahr“, bekräftigte Hannes.

„Ich gehe mich mal mal umziehen“, kündigte Dirk an und marschierte in Richtung Bereitschaftsraum. Bei Krabbe musste man echt vorsichtig sein, aber wenn er es sich Recht überlegte, bei Nicky auch. Lange konnten sie diese Maskerade sicherlich nicht aufrecht erhalten.

***

Wenig später war er mit Anna unterwegs auf Streife. Er hätte ihr zu gerne von dem Gespräch mit Hannes heute morgen erzählt und mit der unfreiwilligen Komik, die es barg, aber bedauerlicherweise konnte er das ja nicht.

Anna fuhr und grinste ihn an. Sie machte ohnehin einen sehr fröhlichen Eindruck heute morgen.

„Bei Dir alles in Ordnung?“ fragte sie fröhlich.

Er nickte grummelig.

„Denk schon“, antwortete er kurz angebunden.

„Läuft gut?“

„Jo“

Anna schüttelte den Kopf. Wenn Dirk nichts erzählen wollte, dann wollte er nichts erzählen. Sie brannte zwar darauf, mehr über seine neue Freundin zu erfahren, aber sie konnte ihn nicht zwingen und wenn er nichts erzählen wollte, dann hatte er sicherlich seine Gründe dafür. Auch wenn sie es schade fand und sich ausgeschlossen fühlte, sie musste es wohl akzeptieren.

Dirk tat es leid, dass er sich so verhielt. Er hätte Anna gerne mehr, sogar alles erzählt und sie in sein Geheimnis eingeweiht, aber er respektierte und akzeptierte Reginas Wunsch. Er hoffte nur, dass er Anna irgendwann die Wahrheit erzählen konnte, auf Dauer war das ja nichts. Normalerweise redeten sie über alles.

Anna machte eine Pause und schaute ihn an. Dann platzte es aus ihr heraus.

„Hendrik hat mich gefragt, ob ich ihn heiraten will“, sagte sie strahlend.

Dirk riss überrascht die Augen auf.

„Der Kapitän macht keine halben Sachen, oder?“, fragte er dann.

Anna rollte die Augen, weil sie es nicht mochte, wenn er Hendrik so nannte, aber sie sagte nichts dazu. Dirk war immer noch ein bisschen sauer, weil Hendrik ihr zunächst eine ganze Weile verschwiegen hatte, dass er Kapitän zur See war. Eine nicht ganz so einfache Situation.

„Er möchte, dass ich abgesichert bin, wenn er wieder unterwegs ist“, berichtete sie.

„Das ist aber sehr anständig von ihm“. Dirk grinste. 

Er freute sich ehrlich für Anna.

„Und?“, fragte er dann.

„Hast Du ja gesagt?“

Sie ließ ihn einen Moment zappeln, ehe sie antwortete. Er wartete gespannt.

„Jetzt mach´s nicht so spannend, Anna!“

„Natürlich habe ich ja gesagt!“ sie grinste.

 

„Na ,Glückwunsch!“, kam es von Dirk. Normalerweise hätte er sie jetzt umarmt, aber sie war am Auto fahren.

„Danke“

„Und? Große Feier?“ wollte er wissen.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein“

„Im kleinen Kreis, nur Familie und enge Freunde und Kollegen“ berichtete sie

„Kollegen, soso...“ gab er grinsend zurück.

„Du weißt schon, die üblichen Verdächtigen“, erzählte sie.

„Wir feiern in Lüneburg, bei meinen Eltern. Und auch nur standesamtlich“ fügte sie noch hinzu.

„Aha, in Lüneburg“, Dirk zog den Namen der Stadt absichtlich auseinander. 

Früher hatten sie Anna immer damit aufgezogen, dass sie aus dem beschaulichen Lüneburg kam.  
Anna wurde ernst und schaute kurz zu ihm herüber. 

„Dirk, ich brauche noch einen Trauzeugen“, sagte sie dann und warf ihm einen fragenden Blick zu.

„Ja, und?“ Er überlegte. 

„Frag doch Krabbe“, kam die scherzhafte Antwort.

„Dirk!“, empörte sie sich.

„Okay, okay, ich mach´s!“ er grinste.

Anna lächelte. Sie hätte ihm am liebsten gedrückt, aber das ging ja beim Fahren nicht.  
Plötzlich wurde Dirk ein Bißchen unruhig.

„Sag mal, kommt Deine Cousine auch?“ fragte er dann kleinlaut.

Anna konnte sich das Lachen nicht verkneifen. 

„Meine Cousine Esther meinst Du?“, fragte sie unschuldig. 

„Ja“, gab Dirk knapp zurück.

„Meine Cousine Esther...“, wiederholte Anna langsam, betrachtete einen Augenblick seine Leidensmiene und lachte dann laut. Sie beschloss, ihn aus seinem Dilemma zu erlösen.

„Nein, sie kommt nicht. Sie lebt inzwischen in Amerika“, berichtete sie.

„Na Gott sei Dank!“, ihm fiel ein Stein vom Herzen.

„Und?“, fragte Anna aufgeregt. 

„Lerne ich sie dann auch mal kennen? So eine Hochzeit ist doch ein guter Rahmen dafür“, begann sie dann vorsichtig.

Scheiße, daran hatte er noch gar nicht gedacht.  
Er seufzte.

„Möglich“, gab er kurz angebunden zurück.

***

Die Nachricht von Annas Hochzeit verbreitete sich wie ein Lauffeuer im PK14 und alle Kollegen freuten sich für sie. Die Hochzeit sollte Mitte Oktober in Lüneburg stattfinden. Anna und Hendrik hatten dort einen Landgasthof gefunden, in dem sie feiern wollten. Im Kreise der Familie und umgeben von guten Freunden und engsten Kollegen. Sie bedauerte sehr, dass Henning und Lothar nicht kommen konnten, aber immerhin hatte Hauke zugesagt und Anna freute sich schon auf Nickys Gesicht.

Annas bevorstehende Hochzeit hatte noch einen anderen Vorteil. Hannes hatte eine neue Aufgabe gefunden und war von jetzt an abgelenkt. Er konzentrierte sich darauf, für das Hochzeitsgeschenk zu sammeln und nahm auch in allen anderen Aspekten rege an den Hochzeitsvorbereitungen teil, soweit Anna ihn ließ. Damit war er vollends beschäftigt und so vergaß er schlichtweg dass Frau Küppers in der letzten Zeit einen sehr zufriedenen Eindruck machte.


	11. Herbststurm

Ein paar Wochen später

Langsam aber sicher zog der Herbst Einzug in Hamburg. Die Tage wurden deutlich kürzer, die Abende kühler und wenn man abends noch draußen saß, brauchte man eine dickere Jacke.Der Sommer verabschiedete sich langsam aber sicher.

Es war dunkel geworden. Sie hatten den Abend auf dem Deck der Repsold verbracht und das Dom-Feuerwerk aus der Ferne betrachtet. Dirk hatte ein Bier getrunken und sie wie üblich ein Glas Rotwein. Allerdings war ihr Glas noch halb voll. Sicher hätte man sie hier auch sehen können, aber beide gingen davon aus, dass um diese Zeit nicht mehr so viele Leute in der Nähe des Anliegers unterwegs waren. Und falls doch, würden sie sich spontan etwas einfallen lassen. Es war ihnen beiden ohnehin klar, dass sie ihre Beziehung irgendwann nicht mehr länger verheimlichen konnten, aber das würde sich einfach ergeben. Wenn es nach Dirk ging, dann hätten sie ihre Beziehung lieber heute als morgen öffentlich machen können, aber sie zögerte immer noch ein wenig.

Regina wirkte ein bisschen abwesend, er war sich nicht sicher warum. Er kannte sie noch nicht gut genug, um zu wissen, was sie hatte. Sie grübelte vor sich hin, blickte nachdenklich aufs Wasser und war einfach still.

„Sag mal“, begann er zögerlich.

Sie blickte auf.

„Ja?“, fragte sie.

„Zu Annas Hochzeit... gehst Du da als Frau Küppers oder als meine Freundin...?“ fragte er verlegen.

Sie seufzte und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Schaute aufs Wasser und zurück zu ihm. Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. Nicht, weil es ihr egal war, sondern weil sie sich auch ihre Gedanken gemacht hatte.  
Sie fasste sich ein Herz. Es würde schwer werden, aber einmal mussten sie das ja schließlich durchziehen. Sie hoffte nur, dass es auf Dauer keine Probleme im PK 14 damit gab. Auf Dauer... 

„Als Deine Freundin“, antwortete sie leise.

Das Strahlen, dass daraufhin auf Dirks Gesicht erschien, brachte sie auch zum Lächeln. Sie wusste, wie wichtig im das war.  
Ihr Herz machte mal wieder einen Satz, auch noch nach einigen Wochen. Sie hoffte nur, dass sich seine Gefühle für sie nicht ändern würden, wenn...  
Sie fühlte einen Tropfen von oben. Erst nur ein paar einzelne Tropfen, aber es dauerte nicht lange, bis es wie aus Eimern schüttete und ein ganzer Sturzbach auf sie nieder ging.

Nass bis auf die Knochen. Es donnerte und blitze mehrmals über ihren Köpfen und es wurde windig, so dass das Schiff behäbig hin und her schaukelte. . Unten klang der Regen anders. Tropfen, die rhythmisch auf das Dach des Schiffes klopften, Dirk mochte das, es wirkte beruhigend. Der Donner in weiter Ferne und der Himmel immer wieder erleuchtet von Blitzen. Unter Deck war es eng und sie standen im Gang, dicht aneinandergedrängt, die nassen Klamotten am Leib. Sie lehnte sich gegen die Wand und schaute nach draußen in den Regen.

„Ich wollte eigentlich noch nach Hause fahren“, sagte sie zweifelnd.

Sie verbrachten längst nicht jede Nacht miteinander, oft schafften sie es einfach nicht, sich abends noch zu sehen weil jeder ein eigenes Leben hatte, aber wenn sie die Nächte zusammen verbrachten, dann grundsätzlich in ihrem Hotel. Die Repsold glich schließlich mehr einer Junggesellenbude als einem Luxusdampfer und er wollte schließlich, dass sie sich wohlfühlte. Eigentlich hatten sie auch heute Abend geplant, noch in ihr Hotel zu fahren, einfach weil es dort bequemer war und sie zu zweit auch deutlich mehr Platz hatten. Allerdings verspürten sie bei dem Wetter keinerlei Lust, das Schiff noch mal zu verlassen und durch den Regen zum Auto zu laufen.

Er reichte ihr ein Handtuch. Sie nahm es dankbar entgegen, öffnete ihren Pferdeschwanz und frottierte sich das Haar. Sie war nass bis auf die Knochen und ihre Kleidung klebte am Körper. Er betrachtete sie aufmerksam.

„Du musst raus aus den nassen Klamotten“, stellte er fest. 

„Das würde Dir gefallen, oder?“, sie schaute ihn herausfordernd an. Plötzlich stand er direkt neben ihr.

„Das auch“, flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr. 

Bei Dirk war das nicht anders, nur dass er einen Wollpullover anhatte, der das meiste an Feuchtigkeit aufgenommen hatte. Den Pulli hatte er eben ausgezogen und an einen Haken gehangen. Sie trennte sich ebenfalls von der Klitschnassen Strickjacke und hatte das Gefühl, gleich ein paar Pfunde leichter zu sein.

„Gewöhn Dich schon mal an die Pfunde“, ging es ihr durch den Kopf. 

Sie verwarf den Gedanken schnell wieder. Es war sehr eng im Gang und sie überlegte, wo sie die Strickjacke aufhängen sollte, fand einen Kleiderbügel und hängte sie sorgfältig auf. An sich musste sie auch aus dem Shirt und der Jeans stellte sie fest, ansonsten würde sie sich erkälten. Sie schlüpfte aus ihren Schuhen und schob sie beiseite. Dann zog sie das Shirt langsam aus der Hose und zog es aus. Dirk beobachtete sie dabei, dessen war sie sich bewusst. Er schien das heiß zu finden. Sie musste grinsen. Eigentlich wollte sie wirklich nur raus aus den nassen Klamotten. Sie öffnete ihre Jeans in Zeitlupe und streifte sie so langsam wie möglich von den Hüften. In seinen Augen blitzte es und er schluckte. Sie stand vor ihm, in BH und Slip und offensichtlich war ihr kalt. Er trat einen Schritt auf sie zu, reichte ihr noch ein Handtuch zum Abtrocknen. Sie nahm es dankbar entgegen und trocknete sich die nassen Körperstellen ab. Er stand einfach da und schaute ihr zu.  
Wenn er sich nicht bald selbst auszog, würde er sich sicher auch eine Erkältung holen. Er knöpfte sein Hemd auf und zog es aus. Das Shirt, dass er darunter trug, hatte nichts abbekommen und war trocken. Die Hose allerdings nicht, also zog er sie aus und stand dann wieder in Boxershorts vor ihr. Irgendwie hatte ihn der Regen nicht so sehr erwischt, wie sie. Er war deutlich trockener. Er ging zur Wand und öffnete eine Klappe, holte ein frisches Hemd heraus und gab es ihr.

„Du hast ja keine Ersatzklamotten mit“, stellte er fest.

Sie nahm das Hemd und zog es über. Es war ihr zu groß und sah aus wie ein überdimensioniertes Pyjamaoberteil. Er überlegte. In die Wohnküche konnten sie jetzt nicht, dann hätten sie erst einmal wieder nach draußen gemusst, also gab es nur eine Möglichkeit, wenn sie den Rest des Abends nicht im Gang verbringen wollten.

Er schloss die Luke über ihnen und wies ihr den Weg ins den Bug des Schiffes. Außer dem Maschinenraum gab es hier unten nur noch ein sehr kleines Bad und sein Schlafzimmer. Früher waren zwei Kojen darin untergebracht, aber er hatte keine Lust gehabt, auf Dauer auf einer schmalen Pritsche zu schlafen. Und so hatte er mit Hennings und Hannes Hilfe die Kojen ausgebaut, damit Platz für sein Bett hier war. Es war sehr eng und außer seinem Bett stand so gut wie nichts in diesem Raum, aber es war ausreichend für ihn und gemütlich. Eine kleine Laterne stand auf dem Boden und tauchte den Raum in angenehmes Licht. Durch die geöffneten Bullaugen konnte man hören, wie der Regen aufs Wasser prasselte, ohne das es hereinregnete. Ihre Augen leuchteten während sie ihren Blick durch den Raum gleiten ließ.

„Das ist ja fast romantisch“ sagte sie dann.

„Aber nur fast“, gab er zurück und grinste schief. 

„Indirekte Beleuchtung hab ich auch.“

Er zog sie an sich und küsste sie.

Ein paar Minuten später fielen sie auf das Bett.

„Ist ein Bisschen eng“, gab er zu aber sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nicht der Rede wert.“

„Dein Bett ist größer“, sagte er herausfordernd.

„Mein Bett steht in einem Hotel“, gab sie sarkastisch zurück und rollte mit den Augen.

„Wohnt eben nicht jeder im Hotel“ 

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. Sie musste grinsen.  
Das schwarze Messingbett war zwar kleiner, als das ihre, aber nicht minder gemütlich. Sie kuschelte sich an ihn um wieder warm zu werden und er hielt sie in den Armen, breitete die Bettdecke über ihnen beiden aus.

„Bist ganz schön nass geworden, was?“, fragte er schließlich und sie nickte.

„Du hattest den weiteren Weg unter Deck“, gab er dann zu und sie musste lachen.

„Na danke!“, sagte sie dann.

„Das hast Du bestimmt mit Absicht gemacht“, unterstellte sie ihm dann.

„Ich? Nein wieso?“, fragte er unschuldig.

„Na ist doch klar, um mich in Dein Bett zu kriegen“, sie kicherte. 

Er lächelte.  
„Nein, sowas würde ich niemals machen!“, beteuerte er dann und schaute sie mit bestem Dackelblick an.

„Du kommst doch auch freiwillig in mein Bett“, stellte er dann fest.

„Achja?“, ihre Augen funkelten.

Er zog sie ein Stückchen näher an sich und küsste sie. Erst auf die Nasenspitze und dann auf den Mund. Ihre Lippen berührten sich und es fühlte sich noch immer so gut an, wie bei ihrem aller ersten Kuss. Daran hatte sich nichts geändert. Sie erwiderte seinen Kuss zärtlich und schmiegte sich an ihn. Er stöhnte leise. Soviel zum Thema Kuscheln. Sie musste kaum etwas machen und er wurde hart! Natürlich bemerkte sie seine Erregung und schmunzelte. Aus dem zärtlichen Kuss wurde ein deutlich fordernder. Sie ließ ihre Hände unter seinem T-Shirt auf Wanderschaft gehen, zog ihn näher an sich heran.

„Die ist wohl immer noch kalt, oder?“, fragte er grinsend.

„Fuchtbar kalt“, sie nickte bestätigend.

„Das müssen wir ändern“, murmelte er. Seine Hand glitt unter das Hemd, das sie trug und liebkoste zunächst ihren Rücken, dann ihren Hintern und öffnete langsam einen Knopf nach dem anderen.

Sie waren nicht mehr so stürmisch wie beim ersten Mal, aber es war jedes Mal schön. Ein Kleidungsstück nach dem anderen fiel zu Boden, bis sie schließlich nackt nebeneinander lagen. Er griff unter das Bett, weil er dort die Schachtel mit den Kondomen deponiert hatte. Für einen Nachttisch war hier kein Platz. Als er das Kondom übergezogen hatte, sah er sie erwartungsvoll an. Sie legte sich auf ihn und nahm ihn in sich auf. Er stöhnte leise während die Wellen sacht an die Schiffswand spülten und der Regen auf das Dach prasselte. Auch sie genoss die Geräuschkulisse, die den Liebesakt begleitete. Anschließend schliefen sie erschöpft ein, eingelullt von den Geräuschen des Wassers um sie herum.

 

Am nächsten Morgen hatte Dirk Kaffee gekocht und ein paar frische Brötchen gezaubert. Er wusste zwar, dass sie normalerweise nicht frühstückte, aber das hier war schließlich ihr erster Morgen auf der Repsold. Sie wirkte etwas blass, aber beteuerte, das alles in Ordnung sei. Er fragte sich, ob sie vielleicht seekrank war, der Sturm war nachts deutlich stärker geworden und so ein schaukelndes Schiff vertrug nicht jeder. Er musste an Henning denken, der war damals auch ständig seekrank und bei Aktivitäten auf See hatten sie sich immer ein Wenig über ihn lustig gemacht.  
Außerdem hatte er sie vorhin, als er unter der Dusche stand, würgen gehört.

„Nich´so Deins, wenn´s so schaukelt?“ fragte er liebevoll und stellte ihr einen Kaffee vor die Nase.

„Nein, nicht so meins!“, antwortete sie wahrheitsgemäß und grinste verlegen

Er hatte also mitbekommen, dass sie sich heute morgen übergeben hatte. Über die Rehling gekotzt, wie peinlich. Sie war scheinbar doch nicht so seetauglich, wie angenommen. Seit dem der Sturm heute Nacht an Stärke zugenommen hatte, schaukelte dieses Boot und ihr war einfach nur schlecht. Schade, dass ihre erste Nacht auf der Repsold so endete. Sie hoffte, dass sie sich mit der Zeit an die Bewegungen des Bootes gewöhnen würde. Zum Glück stürmte es ja nicht immer. Außerdem würde sie relativ bald wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen haben.

„Ich fahre gleich ins Hotel, Duschen und mich umziehen “, antwortete sie ihm. Er seufzte.

„Ich bin froh, dass wir unser kleines Geheimnis bald auffliegen lassen. “, sagte er dann.

„Ich möchte gerne morgens mit Dir zusammen zum Dienst fahren können“ fügte er dann hinzu.

Sie dachte nach.

„Die Zeit wird kommen, aber jetzt noch nicht“, gab sie zurück. Sie hatte ja noch nicht mal mit ihrer Mutter gesprochen!Sie lächelte ihn an und nickte. Das wär eindeutig ein Vorteil. Sie dachte nach, hoffentlich würde es nicht so schlimm werden. Die Kollegen vom 14. würden sich sicherlich für sie freuen, aber sie hatte keine Lust auf den Spott aus den höheren Etagen, in denen man vielleicht darüber scherzte, dass sie sich von Kollege Matthies hatte flachlegen lassen. 

„Kommt Zeit, kommt Rat“, dachte sie bei sich und bis zu Annas Hochzeit war es noch etwas hin. Wer weiß, was noch alles bis dahin geschah. 

Als sie von Bord ging, nahm er sie in den Arm und küsste sie zärtlich. Sie lächelte, kletterte vom Schiff und ging zum ihrem Wagen, den sie ein Stückchen weiter weg geparkt hatte.

***

Anna hatte Hendrick zu seinem Schiff gebracht, weil er dort heute einen Termin hatte. Er würde zwar nicht gleich wieder in See stechen, aber dennoch hatte er noch Bürokram zu erledigen. Sie hatte sich entschieden, Dirk zu fragen, ob sie ihn mit zur Arbeit nehmen sollte. Schließlich hatten sie das früher auch immer so gemacht. Sie hatte ihren Wagen ein Stück vom Bootsanleger entfernt geparkt und war gerade auf dem Weg zu ihm. Sie konnte die Repsold schon sehen. Dirk stand an Deck. Anna war gar nicht auf die Idee gekommen, dass er nicht alleine sein könnte. Dabei hatte er ihr ja sogar erzählt, dass er jemanden hatte. Aber sie war trotzdem überrascht, als sie sah, dass neben ihm eine Frau stand, die er jetzt auch noch zum Abschied in den Arm nahm und liebevoll küsste. Anna versteckte sich und ging in Deckung hinter der nächsten Hauswand, weil sie nicht gesehen werden wollte. Sie lugte um die Ecke, denn natürlich war sie neugierig auf Dirks Freundin. Sie konnte die Frau bisher nur von hinten sehen, aber irgendetwas kam ihr wage bekannt vor. Die Statur, die Haare und der Mantel...sie versuchte, die Frau einzuordnen, aber für den Moment gelang es ihr nicht. Und dann drehte sich ihre Chefin um und verließ das Schiff. Anna schnappte nach Luft und konnte es nicht glauben! Dirk und die Küppers! Warum war sie da nicht schon eher drauf gekommen?  
Sie machte kehrt und ging mit einem fetten Grinsen zurück zu ihrem Wagen.


	12. Der eine Moment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anmerkung: Dieses Kapitel ist in die Folge "Wunderbare Zukunft" geschrieben, es hat einfach gepasst. Ein paar Dialoge wurden verändert bzw. angepasst und ein paar Settings habe ich zugefügt.

Hannes Krabbe saß neben seinem dänischen Kollegen im Bereitschaftsraum und beobachtete, wie dieser ein Brötchen mit Mortadella in sich hinein stopfte. Seelenruhig begann er von seinem Abenteuer in der Gemeinschaftstoilette des PK 14 zu erzählen:

„Also ich komm´ so von der Toilette, wasch´ mir die Hände und will das Papierhandtuch in den Abfall werfen, da ist der randvoll! Also wirklich bis oben hin quillt das so an den Seiten raus. Und wie das so meine Art ist nehme ich also den ganzen Müll und will ihn draußen in den Container kippen und jetzt rate mal, was ich da in diesem ganzen Toilettenmüll finde!“, seine Augen blitzen geradezu beim erzählen.

„Hannes, ich esse gerade!“, antwortete Mads angewidert und mit vollem Mund.

„Das hier!“ Hannes hielt ihm das Plastikteil unter die Nase. 

„Das ist ´n Schwangerschaftstest. Mit zwei rosa Streifen!“, erklärte er enthusiastisch.

„Na und?“, fragte Mads genervt.

„Der ist positiv. Irgendjemand ist hier schwanger!“, entgegnete Hannes aufgeregt. Er fragte sich natürlich wer, und er würde das sicher noch herausfinden! 

***

Dirk war kurz vorm Platzen. Kurz nachdem Regina weg war, hatte er heute Morgen einen Brief von der Immobilienfirma Ignaz Schöner bekommen, in dem stand, dass sein Liegeplatz demnächst einem Yachthafen weichen sollte, aber er das Vorkaufsrecht auf einen solchen teuren Platz hätte. Natürlich war das viel zu teuer. Er hätte explodieren können und jetzt stand dieser Lackaffe Ignaz Schöner auch noch vor ihm und er sollte seine Anzeige aufnehmen! Im Leben nicht! Schöner war scheinbar das Opfer eines Kindergartenanschlages geworden. Die Kinder des Kindergartens, dessen Gebäude er abreißen lassen wollte, hatten ihn erwischt und von oben bis unten mit Farbbomben beschmiert! Geschah ihm recht! Er wollte Schöner gerade erklären, dass er aufgrund seines Aufzugs und dem überall mit Farbe beschmierten Anzuges nicht in den Wachraum könne und führte sogar an, dass er sich nicht mit seiner Vorgesetzten anlegen wollte, da kam sie auch schon die Treppe hinunter. Ausgerechnet jetzt. Er seufzte. Wieder einmal ein Perfektes Timing. Sie hatte seinen letzten Satz scheinbar noch mitbekommen.

„Zu spät“, sagte sie wütend.

„Frau Küppers!“, begrüßte er sie. Er wollte noch mehr sagen, aber sie schnitt ihm das Wort ab.

„In mein Büro! Sofort!“ ,ihre Stimme war eisig. 

Kaum zu glauben, dass sie heute Morgen noch so liebevoll geklungen hatte. Er gab ein Geräusch des Unmutes von sich, dass sehr nach einem Grunzen klang, drehte sich um und ging vor in Richtung ihres Büros, während sie Herrn Schöner an Harry übergab. Wenigstens musste er sich jetzt nicht damit befassen.  
Als sie ihr Büro betrat, stand Dirk schon am Fenster und wartete schnaubend. Sie knallte die Tür hinter sich zu und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften.

„Du kannst nicht einfach einem unbescholtenem Bürger eine Anzeige verweigern“, funktelte sie ihn wütend an.

„Unbescholtener Bürger?“ wiederholte er lautstark.

„Der Typ hat seine ganze Kohle mit organisiertem Verbrechen verdient!“, er hob den Arm und machte eine wütende Geste. Sie schaute ihn mit schief gelegtem Kopf an.

„Das ist ein Vorwurf, den nie jemand beweisen konnte“, entgegnete sie ruhig. 

Dirk war immer noch aufgebracht und machte eine hilflose Geste. 

„Dann wird das aber mal Zeit, bevor der mit seinen Luxussanierungen ganz Sankt Pauli platt macht!“

„Sankt Pauli ist ein begehrtes Pflaster, das ist nicht allein die Schuld von Herrn Schöner“, gab sie zu bedenken. 

Er stieß sich vom Fenster ab und machte ein paar Schritte auf sie zu, so dass sie nur noch wenige Zentimeter auseinander standen und er ihr direkt in die Augen schauen konnte.

„Ich verlier` meinen Liegeplatz, damit er da so´n … so´n …so´n …“ er suchte nach dem richtigen Wort „Yachthafen hinbauen kann“, führte er den Satz fort. 

Sie presste die Lippen kurz aufeinander als sie nach einer Antwort suchte.

„Das tut mir persönlich leid für Dich“, sagte sie dann deutlich milder.

„Mir ist das Vorgehen von Herrn Schöner auch nicht sympathisch, aber blinder Trotz bringt uns hier nicht weiter“, stellte sie fest, ging um ihren Schreibtisch herum und setzte sich hin. 

Sein Blick folgte ihr.

„Was schlägst Du vor?“ fragte er deutlich ruhiger als noch vor ein paar Augenblicken. Sie beugte sich ein Stückchen vor.

„Ach, ich werde mich hüten, Dir irgendetwas vorzuschlagen, Du machst sowieso das Gegenteil von dem, was ich sage!“

„Du wirst ja auch immer raffinierter“, stellte er trocken fest. 

Sie nickte und grinste ihn an. Er verließ das Büro und zog die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss. Als er gegangen war, ließ sie sich erschöpft gegen die Lehne ihres Stuhles sinken. Was für ein Sturkopf!

***

Anna und Dirk waren auf dem Weg zu Schöner weil sie der Anzeigengeschichte nachgehen mussten denn Harry und Mads arbeiteten gerade an einem anderen Fall. Anna sah nachdenklich aus dem Fenster und überlegte. Sollte sie etwas sagen oder lieber doch nicht? Sie waren ja eigentlich immer ehrlich zueinander gewesen, all die Jahre. Auch früher schon, bevor sie aus dem Polizeidienst ausgeschieden war. Da wäre es unfair, nichts zu sagen. Sie überlegte, wie sie das Gespräch anfangen sollte.

„Du Dirk“, begann sie vorsichtig. 

„Ja?“ antwortete er einsilbig und konzentrierte sich auf den Verkehr. 

„Ich muss Dir mal was sagen“, sie klang ernst. 

Er überlegte. Wollte sie ihm jetzt mitteilen, dass der Schwangerschaftstest, den Krabbe gefunden hatte, von ihr war? Irgendwie konnte er das nicht so recht glauben, aber zwischen ihr und Hendrik war es ja schon was Ernstes. 

„Der Schwangerschaftstest ist von Dir?“, es war mehr eine Feststellung als eine Frage, aber sie schüttelte vehement den Kopf. 

„Nein , natürlich nicht!“, gab sie empört zurück.

„Das hätte ich Dir doch gesagt!“, entgegnete sie dann.

„Naja, das hast Du beim ersten Mal auch nicht“, Dirk zog vielsagend die Augenbrauen hoch und beobachtete den Verkehr.

„Stimmt, aber das würde ich heute nicht mehr machen“ , gab sie ehrlich zu. 

Sie hatte damals nur so lange nichts gesagt, weil sie ihren Beruf nicht aufgeben wollte. Sie schluckte.

„Dirk, ich habe Hendrik heute Morgen zu seinem Schiff gefahren und wollte Dich danach eigentlich abholen“, begann sie vorsichtig. 

Sie bemerkte, wie sich ihr Partner versteifte. Dirk kniff die Lippen zusammen und sagte nichts.

„Ich hab´ Euch gesehen“, gestand sie dann. 

Ihm wurde warm. Man konnte sowas eben doch nicht geheim halten. Irgendwann kam es ja doch raus. Und jetzt war eben dieser Moment. Dirk nickte, sagte aber immer noch nichts.

„Mensch Dirk, ich freu´ mich doch für Dich!“ , sie machte eine Pause. 

„Für Euch!“ Sie suchte nach den richtigen Worten.

„Und ich sag bestimmt nichts. Auch nicht zu ihr!“ ,fügte sie dann hinzu. 

Ein kleines Lächeln verirrte sich in seinen Mundwinkel. Er war nicht glücklich darüber, dass jemand etwas von seiner Beziehung zu Regina mitbekommen hatte, aber er vertraute Anna.

„Naja“, er schaute kurz zu ihr.

„ Besser Du als Krabbe“, sagte er dann. Sie rollte mit den Augen und schlug ihm scherzhaft auf den Oberarm.

„Na Danke!“ , sie lachte.

Sie hatten die Wache erreicht und betraten den Wachraum. Hannes saß an seinem Schreibtisch, den Kopf über ein Buch gebeugt.

„Die Küppers ist nicht da!“ begrüßte er sie, als sie Woche betraten.

„Hast Du ´ne Ahnung, wo sie ist?“

„Keine Ahnung, ich misch mich ja nicht in die Privatangelegenheiten andere Menschen ein!“ , gab er zurück und blätterte weiter in dem Babybuch, dass er in seiner Pause besorgt hatte.

Er war der festen Überzeugung, dass Harry schwanger war. Lag ja alles auf der Hand, Mads und so... und Mads machte sich auch schon richtig gut in der Vaterrolle. Hannes hatte eben ein Gespür für sowas.

***

Anna und Dirk waren erst bei Schöner gewesen und anschließend bei Willemsen. Dem Mann, der noch ein Grundstück in der Hafenstrasse besaß. Von ihm hatten sie erfahren, dass er es an die Küppers verkaufen wollte und nicht an Schöner und Willemsen hatte ihnen auch gesagt, dass Dirk das alles gar nicht wissen durfte.

Sie hatten Frau Küppers dazu befragt, aber diese wich ihnen aus. 

„Meine persönlichen Immobiliengeschäfte gehen Sie überhaupt nichts an!“ sie schnappte sich die drei Ordner vom Tisch und ging zu ihrem Büro. 

Dirk und Anna folgten ihr.

„Ja, aber das Haus, das Sie kaufen wollen, das steht genau im Zentrum von dem, was Schöner alles bebauen will“ , Dirk machte eine ausladende Geste und sie drehte den Kopf in seine Richtung. 

„Was Sie nicht sagen!“ , sagte sie trocken.

„Ohne dieses Haus kann Schöner sein ganzes Konzept vergessen“, schaltete sich Anna ein.

„Die Baugenehmigung, die Zuschüsse von der Stadt, alles hängt davon ab, ob er über das Haus verfügen kann oder nicht“, referierte sie.

„Das hat uns Willemsen erzählt“ , fügte sie schließlich hinzu. 

Frau Küppers lehnte sich mit dem Rücken an die Glastür an.  
„Großartig, auf den kann man sich auch nicht mehr verlassen“, meinte sie dann ironisch.

„Wieso?“, fragte Dirk.

„Wenn Sie das Haus kaufen, vermasseln Sie ihm doch voll die Tour. Das´ doch toll! Geben Sie es doch zu!“, forderte er sie auf. 

Er schaute sie fragend an, aber sie drehte sich bloß um, ging in ihr Büro und machte ihnen die Tür vor der Nase zu.

Dirk war erstaunt und wandte sich an Anna:“ Was hat sie denn?“, er zuckte mit den Achseln.

„Mann, kapierst Du es immer noch nicht?“ Anna zog ungläubig die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Sie will Deinen Liegeplatz retten, mit ihrem Geld“, erklärte sie ihm. 

Dirk dachte einen Moment nach und zog die Stirn in Falten. Dann drehte er sich um und öffnete die Tür zum Büro seiner Vorgesetzten, ohne Anzuklopfen. Er betrat energisch den Raum.

„Das kommt überhaupt nicht in Frage, dass Du das Haus kaufst!“, polterte er ohne Vorwarnung los. 

Die Tür war zum Glück schon vor dem ersten Du ins Schloss gefallen. Sie stand am anderen Ende des Raumes und sortierte konzentriert Ordner in den Schrank.

„Woher hast Du überhaupt die Informationen? Von dem Yachthafen und von diesem großen Sankt Pauli Projekt?“, fragte er sauer. 

Sie lief nervös hin und her ohne ihn anzuschauen. Nachdem sie die Ordner im Schrank verstaut hatte, ging sie eilig zum Schreibtisch und sortierte dort konzentriert Unterlagen.

„Ich habe gute Beziehungen zum Bausenator“, sie lächelte entschuldigend.

„Ja, das ist es, was man in Hamburg braucht! Geld und gute Beziehungen“, entgegnete er erbost.

„Es scheint jedenfalls zu funktionieren“, sie schluckte.

„Schöner ist bereits nervös, er will sich heute Abend mit mir treffen“ , berichtete sie dann, ohne von ihren Unterlagen aufzusehen.

„Dann sagst Du ihm, das Geschäft ist geplatzt!“, befahl Dirk.

„Das werde ich mit Sicherheit nicht tun!“ sie ging wieder um ihn herum zum Sideboard und schüttelte mit dem Kopf.

„Ich kann meinen Liegeplatz auch alleine verteidigen. Mit ehrlichen Mitteln! Dazu brauch´ ich Dein Geld nicht!“, er war kurz vorm Explodieren. 

Sie verstaute seelenruhig weitere Ordner im Schrank. 

„Wie kommst Du darauf, dass das, was ich tue irgendetwas mit Dir zu tun hat?“ , sie hielt kurz inne und verstaute noch einen Ordner im Schrank.

„Hätte ich gewusst, was Du vorhast, dann hätte ich Dich schon früher gestoppt“, knurrte er.

Sie drehte sich um und schaute ihn an : “Genau deshalb hast Du davon davor nichts erfahren!“, sie grinste frech und verließ triumphierend das Büro. 

Er nahm den anderen Ausgang. Was für einen Dickschädel diese Frau hatte!

***

Es war kurz vor Feierabend und sie hatte nicht von ihrem Vorhaben abgelassen, zu Schöner zu fahren. Sie hatte ihm auch klipp und klar gesagt, dass sie ihn nicht dabei haben wollte.

„Ich komme schon klar“ , hatte sie gesagt. 

Die Jalousie zum Wachraum hatte sie vor einer halben Stunde herunter gelassen. Er hatte sich bei Ihr entschuldigen wollen, weil er heute mehrmals so explodiert war. Sicherlich rechtfertigte das nicht, was sie getan hatte, aber sie waren sich manchmal einfach zu ähnlich.Im Grunde war er einfach nur beeindruckt von dem, was sie da tat und wusste nicht, wie er ihr danken sollte. Er klopfte an die Tür zu ihrem Büro und vergaß aus Gewohnheit auf das „Herein“ zu warten. Als er eintrat, war sie am Telefon und zuckte zusammen. 

Er betrachtete sie genauer. Sie wirkte gestresst, und augenblicklich tat es ihm leid, dass er sich heute so blöd verhalten hatte. Sie war immer noch irgendwie blass um die Nase. Wie lange dauerte Seekrankheit denn eigentlich an? Wahrscheinlich sollten sie vorerst nicht mehr auf der Repsold schlafen, dachte er besorgt. Sie sah fast aus als hätte sie geweint. Aber wieso?

„Sind sie sicher? Kein Zweifel?“, sie hatte die letzten Worte fast geschluckt als er in das Zimmer gekommen war. 

Sie seufzte.

“Tun Sie das, bitte!“ forderte sie den Menschen am anderen Ende der Leitung auf. Es klang deutlich weicher als der Befehlston, den sie normalerweise drauf hatte.

„Ja, werde ich machen. Ja, ich rufe morgen noch mal an“, sagte sie dann und beendete das Gespräch. 

Sie schaute ihn nicht an und schien ungemein viel Zeit dafür aufzuwenden, das Telefon wieder in die Station auf dem Schreibtisch zu stellen.

„Äh…“ er zögerte „Ist was?“ fragte er dann.

Sie zuckte mit den Achseln, drehte sich um und schaute aus dem Fenster, wirkte niedergeschlagen. Was hatte sie nur? 

„Ist was mit Deiner Mutter?“, fragte er besorgt. 

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Er überlegte, was er tun konnte. Sie wollte ihm offensichtlich nicht sagen, was sie hatte und scheinbar ging es ihr gerade nicht gut. Sein Instinkt riet ihm, sie einfach in den Arm zu nehmen und zu trösten, aber das ging hier natürlich nicht so einfach. Es hätte jederzeit jemand hereinkommen können. Sie schaute aus dem Fenster und war nicht fähig, einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Sie wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte. Sie war schlichtweg sprachlos. Während sie noch überlegte, was sie Dirk antworten sollte, klopfte es.

Sie blickten beide zur Tür und sie hatte sich schnell wieder gefasst.Er konnte sehen, wie sie sich versteifte und die Arme vor der Brust verschränkte.

„Herein!“ sagte sie emotionslos. 

Hannes Krabbe stand vor der Tür. In seiner Hand hielt er eine Tasse, die als Sammeldose herhalten musste und schob sie ihr vor die Nase.

„Frau Küppers, ich sammle immer noch für die Krabbeldecke für das Kind von Harry und Mads“, sagte er strahlend. 

Dann wandte er sich an Dirk.

„Du hast ja auch noch nicht!“ Dirk schaute Hannes an und dachte angestrengt nach. Irgendwas brachte ihn gerade jetzt zum Grübeln, aber ihm fehlte scheinbar gerade das entscheidende Puzzleteil. Er runzelte die Stirn.

„Herr Krabbe, es ist gerade schlecht. Wir machen das morgen, in Ordnung?“, sie lächelte ihn an und Hannes lächelte zurück.

„Aber natürlich Frau Küppers“, er schaute zu Dirk.

„Bei Dir komme ich nachher noch vorbei“ prophezeite er deutlich weniger freundlich bevor er den Raum verließ. 

Sie drehte sich wieder zum Fenster und betrachtete das rege Treiben auf der Straße. Dirk rätselte noch immer. Er ließ den heutigen Tag vor seinem inneren Auge Revue passieren. Sie hatten die Nacht zusammen verbracht, auf der Repsold und heute morgen gemeinsam gefrühstückt. Es hatte sich herausgestellt, dass sie schnell seekrank wurde, denn sie hatte sich auf dem Schiff übergeben. Anna hatte morgens beobachtete, wie sie sich voneinander verabschiedet hatten. Er stutze. Ob es deshalb war? Hatte sie etwas davon mitbekommen oder Anna selbst gesehen? Wollte sie die Beziehung gar beenden? Er war ratlos. Sie war anschließend nach Hause gefahren um sich frisch zu machen und hatte noch etwas zu erledigen. Er hatte heute morgen den Brief bekommen, der ihm mitteilte, dass er demnächst seinen Liegeplatz verlieren würde. Anschließend war er zur Spätschicht gefahren. Hannes war allen auf die Nerven gegangen und hatte erzählt, dass er einen positiven Schwangerschaftstest auf der Toilette gefunden hatte und den ganzen Tag gerätselt, wem er wohl gehörte. Er war mit Anna auf Streife gewesen und hatte erfahren, dass Regina seinen Liegeplatz retten wollte. Und als er mit Anna zurück auf das PK14 kam, war sie weg und niemand wusste, wo sie war. Wie sich später herausstellte, hatte sie sich mit Willemsen getroffen, aber sie hatte scheinbar noch einen anderen Termin gehabt, denn er war auch mit Anna bei Willemsen gewesen. Und jetzt dieses Telefonat und ihre seltsame Reaktion darauf. Und auch mit Krabbe verlor sie doch normalerweise nicht so schnell die Geduld.Er überlegte immer noch. Und ganz langsam machte sich ein Gedanke in seinem Kopf breit, der ihm den Boden unter den Füßen wegzog. Das konnte doch nicht sein, oder? Er rechnete kurz nach, überlegte wieder, kramte in seiner Erinnerung. Dachte an ihre erste gemeinsame Nacht...

Scheiße! 

Er atmete tief ein und hatte mit drei Schritten den Rolladen erreicht, den er jetzt herunterließ. Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und lehnte sich gegen die Wand, weil seine Knie zitterten und es in seinen Ohren rauschte. Er sah sie an.

„Regina, gibt es da was, was ich wissen sollte?“ fragte er ernst. 

Seine Stimme zitterte.  
Sie wich seinem Blick aus und schüttelte den Kopf , nahm ihren Mantel von der Fensterbank, zog ihn über und ging an ihm vorbei ohne ihn anzusehen.

„Wir reden später darüber, ich muss jetzt zu Schöner“ sagte sie leise und verließ den Raum. 

Dirk blieb hilflos zurück. Als sie weg war, nahm er sich einen Stuhl, setzte sich einen Moment hin und vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen.

***

Sie schreckte aus dem Schlaf hoch. Sie war hundemüde nach Hause gekommen und hatte es gerade noch geschafft, ihren Schlafanzug anzuziehen. Sie wollte Dirk noch anrufen und mir ihm sprechen, aber sie war einfach eingeschlafen. Zwischen Aktenordnern, dem Notebook und den Gummibärchen, die sie im Bett verteilt hatte, waren ihr wohl einfach die Augen zugefallen. Vom Signalton ihres Handys wurde sie schließlich wach. Als sie annahm, war das Gespräch bereits weg und der Anrufbeantworter übernahm. Sie legte das Telefon zur Seite und schlief augenblicklich wieder ein. Wer auch immer es war, er konnte sicher bis morgen warten.

Dirk war enttäuscht dass er nur den Anrufbeantworter zu fassen bekam, aber er konnte verstehen, dass sie heute Abend nicht mehr mit ihm reden wollte. Er wusste ja auch nicht, was er sagen sollte. Aber er wollte auch wissen, wie es bei Schöner gelaufen war. Er saß auf der kleinen Bank vor dem Wohnraum der Repsold und schaute auf die Elbe, die beruhigend vor sich hin plätscherte. Es war fast Mitternacht.

„Ja... ich bin´s“, sprach er nachdenklich auf die Mailbox.

„Ich wollt mal wissen, wie´s Dir geht. Weil ich hab da kein gutes Gefühl mit der Sache mit Schöner“, er machte eine Pause „Und auf meinen Instinkt konnte ich mich immer verlassen“ ,sagte er dann. 

„Und...“ er wollte eigentlich noch etwas anderes sagen, dass er für sie da war, dass er sie liebte, dass er sie unterstützte, aber soweit kam er nicht mehr. 

Plötzlich hörte er ein Geräusch hinter sich und sah einen Mann mit einer Skimütze. Er hatte den Fremden erst bemerkt, als es zu spät war. Er fühlte einen dumpfen Schlag auf den Hinterkopf, ließ sein Handy fallen und dann wurde es dunkel um ihn herum.

***

Am nächsten Morgen ging langsam die Sonne über Hamburg auf und tauchte die Stadt in ein seltsames Licht. Sie hatte den Anruf eben erst auf ihrer Mailbox gesehen. Heute morgen hatte sie noch nicht auf ihr Handy geschaut, sie hatte sich mechanisch fertig gemacht, ihre Sachen zusammen gepackt und war auf die Arbeit gefahren. Sie hatte dachte kurz darüber nach, bei ihm vorbeifahren sollte, es sich aber anders überlegt. Sie würden heute Abend reden können. Darüber, wie es jetzt weiterging. Und ja, sie war bereit, die Beziehung offiziell zu machen. Sie hatte ja keine Wahl mehr. Und wenn er sie nicht mehr wollte jetzt und ihm das alles zu viel wurde?

Sie hörte Dirks Nachricht erst im Büro ab und checkte dabei ihre E-Mails. Die Nachricht war merkwürdig abgehackt und das seltsam dumpfe Geräusch am Ende ließ sie stutzig werden. Ein seltsames Gefühl machte sich in ihrer Magengrube breit. Wo war er überhaupt? Normalerweise war er doch früher da. Sie stand auf und ging in den Wachraum.

„Frau Bergmann“, wandte sie sich an Anna.

„Haben Sie Herrn Matthies heute schon gesehen?“

Anna schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich versuch´ihn schon die ganze Zeit zu erreichen, aber er geht nicht an sein Telefon“, berichtete sie. 

Frau Küppers nickte bestätigend. Harry und Mads betraten den Raum und hielten einen kurzen Abriss über das, was sie noch über Willemsen und Amberg herausgefunden hatten. Willemsen war am Tag zuvor übel zugerichtet worden. Anna und Dirk hatten ihn entdeckt und den Krankenwagen gerufen. Und dem vermeintlichen Schöner Komplizen Amberg war nichts nachzuweisen. Wilhelmsen war inzwischen aus dem Krankenhaus verschwunden, wie Anna berichtete.

Ihre Kehle schnürte sich zu. Sie wandte sich an Harry und Mads: „Fahren Sie zur Repsold, sehen Sie nach, was da los ist und bitte seien Sie vorsichtig!“ befahl sie. 

Harry riss die Augen auf.

„Glauben Sie, Dirk ist was passiert?“ fragte sie dann.

Frau Küppers stemmte die eine Hand in die Hüfte und ignorierte Harry Frage.

„Tun Sie einfach, was ich sage!“ befahl sie.

Anna, Mads und Harry verließen den Raum. Sie blieb zurück und dachte nach. Am Liebsten wäre sie jetzt mitgefahren, aber das ging natürlich nicht. Und sie war Leiterin dieses Kommissariats und hatte sich an die Vorschriften zu halten.

***

Sie lief von einem Fenster zum anderen, wie ein wildes Tier in einem zu kleinen Käfig.  
Sie war noch mal bei Schöner gewesen und hatte Abbitte geleistet, angeboten, ihm die Immobilie zu überlassen und ihm auch die strafrechtlichen Folgen untersagt, aber er war nicht darauf eingegangen. Aber es war jetzt ohnehin zu spät, denn er hatte Willemsen Druck gemacht, so dass dieser schließlich an ihn verkauft hatte. Von Dirk hatte er nichts gesagt. Es fehlte weiterhin jede Spur. Eigentlich konnte Schöner jetzt kein Interesse mehr daran haben, Dirk weiterhin festzuhalten. Vielleicht tat er das aus reiner Boshaftigkeit Sie machte sich Sorgen. Große Sorgen!

***

Frau Beck, Krabbe, Anna Bergmann, Frau Möller und Herr Thomsen hatten sich in ihrem Büro versammelt und überlegten fieberhaft, wo Dirk sein konnte.

„Also ich sitze hier nicht länger ´rum, ich gehe ihn suchen!“

Mads sprang auf und wollte den Raum verlassen.

„Wo willst Du ihn denn suchen, bitte?“, frage Harry neugierig und zuckte mit den Achseln. 

„Wir haben nicht mal ´ne Spur von ihm!“

„Fahren Sie nochmal zur Repsold. Befragen Sie Nachbarn, Passanten, jeden, der irgendetwas gesehen haben könnte“ , schlug Frau Küppers vor.

Mads öffnete die Tür und war schon fast draußen. Harry folgte ihm. „Okay“ seufzte sie und zog die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss.

Nicky überlegte.

„Wenn ich Ignaz Schöner wäre, dann würde ich Dirk in einem meiner vielen Bürogebäude verstecken“, sagte sie.

„Die stehen doch alle leer.“

„Ich hab neulich so´n traurigen Film gesehen“ warf Krabbe plötzlich ein.

„Da war so´n Hund eingesperrt in so´nem leeren Haus und der hat die ganze Zeit gewinselt und geheult und keiner hat ihn draußen gehört...“

„Das will jetzt wirklich keiner hören, Hannes“, Anna schnitt ihm wütend das Wort ab.

„Herr Krabbe, das hilft uns jetzt nicht weiter“, Frau Küppers schüttelte den Kopf.

Krabbe verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Ja, da geht’s auch eigentlich nicht weiter. Am Ende wird das Gebäude dann abgerissen und sie finden den toten Hund in den Trümmern“, erzählte er dann.

Anna überlegte, irgendwas daran ließ sie aufhorchen.

„Oh Gott!“ entfuhr es ihr. Sie schaute ihre Vorgesetzte an.

„Der Kindergarten!“

***

„Dirk?“ 

Anna betrat den Raum mit vorgehaltener Waffe und sicherte sich nach hinten ab. Sie hatte ihn gefunden. Er wollte ihr sagen, dass Schöner da war, aber er konnte nur undefinierte Laute von sich geben, weil man ihm den Mund mit Klebeband zugeklebt hatte. Sie verstand seine Warnung nicht. Sie sah Dirk in dem Stuhl sitzen und kam auf ihn zu, wusste nicht, dass Schöner sich versteckt hielt.

„Dirk, was ist denn passiert?“ fragte sie. 

In dem Moment überwältigte Schöner sie. Sie war erschrocken und ging zu Boden. Schöner nahm ihr die Waffe ab.

„Ihr Bullen seid zu penetrant um sympathisch zu sein“, kommentierte Schöner gehässig.

„Herr Schöner, lassen Sie die Waffe fallen!“ , befahl Anna.

„Warum?“ , fragte er kalt.

„Weil ich Angst habe vor einer am Boden liegenden Polizistin?“

„Waffe runter oder ich schieße!“, tönte plötzlich Frau Küppers Stimme durch den Raum.

Dirk sah erschrocken auf und Schöner drehte sich überrascht um. Sie stand mit gezogener Waffe hinter ihm.

„Was? Frau Küppers!“, Schöner fand die Situation offensichtlich komisch.

„Das ist ja hübsch! Sie mit einer Waffe! Können Sie mit sowas überhaupt umgehen?“

Er hob den Arm und zielte mit Annas Waffe auf sie.

Dirk sog die Luft ein. Das konnte doch alles nicht war sein! Sie dürfte eigentlich gar nicht hier sein, das war viel zu gefährlich! In ihrem Zustand!

Sie drückte ab und traf Schöner an der Schulter. Er schrie laut auf und fiel gegen die Wand. Anna hatte sich zwischenzeitlich wieder aufgerappelt und legte ihm Handschellen an. Er schien offenbar Schmerzen zu haben, denn ihm entfuhr mehrmals ein lautes „Au!“. Anna registrierte es mit Genugtuung.

Während Anna den RTW anforderte, ging Frau Küppers durch den Raum zu Dirk. Am Liebsten hätte er sie jetzt zur Rede gestellt, was ihr überhaupt einfiel, hier und jetzt aufzutauchen, aber zum einen hatte er noch Klebeband über dem Mund und konnte gar nicht sprechen und zum anderen waren Anna und Schöner noch im Raum. Sie entschuldigte sich, als sie ihm das Band abzog.

„Tut mir leid.“

Er war sich nicht sicher, was ihr jetzt leid tat, aber es tat verdammt weh, als sie das Klebeband abzog. Sie litt mit ihm und verzog solidarisch das Gesicht.  
„Aua!“ kommentierte er trocken.

„Verzeihung“ sie schaute ihn pikiert an.

„Warum hat´n das so lange gedauert, bis Sie da sind?“ fragte er.

„Es ging leider nicht schneller“, antwortete sie entschuldigend.

„Und warum gehst Du nicht ans Telefon, wenn ich Dich anruf´?“ fragte er leise. 

„Klappe, oder ich klebe das Ding wieder drauf!“ sie grinste und befreite ihn von den restlichen Klebebandfesseln an seinen Handgelenken.

***

Sie standen auf der Dachterrasse des Hauses in der Hafenstrasse, das jetzt ihr gehörte. Der Vorvertrag, zu dem Schöner Willemsen gezwungen hatte, war nicht rechtskräftig und somit gehörte das Haus jetzt ihr. Das Wetter war kalt, aber trocken und klar. Sie schauten über die Elbe und die Landungsbrücken. Auf dem Wasser fuhren Schiffe und Fähren. 

„So, was machst Du jetzt mit dem Haus?“ fragte er.

„Ich lass das ganze renovieren, verdopple die Miete, schmeiße die alten Leute raus und nehme mir eine der frei werdenden Wohnungen“, antwortete sie trocken.

„Genau. Und ich tanz als Primaballerina bei der Eröffnung der Elbphilharmonie“, schlug Dirk vor. 

Er ging einen Schritt nach vorne und schaute aufs Wasser. Sie dachte einen Moment nach.

„Dann können wir ja beide optimistisch in die Zukunft gehen“, sagte sie dann. 

Er schaute aufs Wasser und drehte sich schmunzelnd um. Sie lächelte ihn an. Er streckte ihr seine Hand entgegen und sie ergriff sie.

Sie schaute ihn an.

„Ich bin...“, begann sie zögerlich.

„Ich weiß“ unterbrach er sie.

„Woher?“ sie sah ihn fragend an während er Luft holte.

„Ich bin nicht blöde. Und ich kann zwei und zwei zusammenzählen!“ er lächelte.

„Außerdem war ich, soweit ich mich erinnern kann, dabei“ fügte er hinzu.

„Hast Du aber spät gemerkt, oder?“ fragte er dann. 

Sie nickte. „Ich wollte es nicht merken und habe es ignoriert.“  
„Und nun?“ fragte sie zögerlich.

„Wir sagen es einfach Krabbe, der Rest ergibt sich dann von selbst“, er grinste und sie lachte auf. Dann zog er sie an sich und küsste sie.

 

Ich steh´ am Fenster  
und wart´auf den Tag  
Nie war ich so müde  
und gleichzeitig so wach  
Das ist die eine Minute,  
die mir die Welt erklärt  
(„Du und ich und dann ganz lang gar nichts“ - Udo Lindenberg)


End file.
